The End of a Journey, The Start of a New Life
by Solarking
Summary: He became the first Alola champion but there's still many trials to overcome. From love to sinister plots this young champion will have to face it all.But what will happen when he is tested in new ways he couldn't dream of? Sun and Moon endgame spoilers. Contains Lillie X Sun, Ash X Anabel, Alain X OC.Rated T for strong sexual themes.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, I got this idea for a one shot so I decided to write it. Please note this contains spoilers for the ending of Sun and Moon. I do not own Pokémon.

* * *

Journeys are a funny thing, when I left to take the Island Challenge I had one goal in mind, to be the strongest in Alola. When my mother and I moved to Kanto I had already planned on taking the challenge, heck I already knew the starter I wanted, Litten. However I ended up meeting her, Lillie. I thought we were polar opposites at first, I loved battles, and she didn't. She was constantly worrying about danger, I ran straight into it. I was currently lying in bed after all the festivities had ended.

"What's on your mind champ?" My Rotom-dex fired up as I jumped off my bed.

"Oh just a girl."

"I'm sorry but I have no information about girls, but I can tell you the differences between male and female versions of many Pokémon."

"Yeah I know that."

"So off to catch more Pokémon?"

"More like some malasada, maybe even find Hau and bring him along." I grabbed my baseball cap and tied my shoes before heading towards the living room. When I entered I saw my mother approaching me with a broom.

"Can you do me a favor and sweep out on the back porch, I'm waiting for a phone call."

"Sure mom," I said as I took the broom.

"You maybe a champion now but that doesn't excuse you from not doing the chores."

"Don't worry I know." I headed out to the porch and began my task. As I swept my mind wandered to that day on Exeggutor Island.

* * *

Exeggutor Island, 2 weeks earlier:

"There's a cave over there!" The rain had come out of nowhere leaving Lillie and me scrambling for shelter. The cave we were running towards looked a bit small but enough for the two of us. I felt a rush of relief as we entered the cave, the rain had dampened an otherwise enjoyable adventure.

"My skirt got a bit wet." I felt like my mind was going to explode when Lillie said that. I couldn't help but get rather inappropriate pictures in my mind. Quickly pushing those thoughts back I looked over at Lillie.

"You're not cold are you?"

"No I'm fine, I just wasn't expecting it to rain so suddenly." The cave turned out to be rather small as we had room for just us and nothing else. I could feel my face heat up due to how close we currently were. Being this close to her was great, if only I could be even closer.

"I'm proud I've made it this far."

"You should be Lillie."

"But I want to go even farther, for my sake as well as for my mother." It couldn't be easy for her, we were on this journey to help her mother but she has been doing well all things considered.

"How far you can go is up to you."

"I know and that's why I want to be stronger. I want my mother to finally see who I've become and maybe she'll see me as someone beautiful, not just an annoyance."

"You're already so beautiful," I mumbled.

"Hmm you say something?"

"No just talking to myself nothing important."

* * *

Present Day:

As I finished sweeping I wondered if I should've said something that day. However admitting my feelings seemed like it'd be tougher than any of the trials I faced. I could hear the doorbell ring and a flurry of footsteps.

"We've got an emergency!" I ran towards the front door when I heard Hau's voice.

"Hau what's the matter?"

"We have to hurry or we'll miss the ship!"

"What ship?" I asked Hau unsure of what he meant.

"Lillie's ship, she's leaving!" I didn't know what to say. I felt like my heart might implode, I was going to lose my chance, my only chance now. No I still had time.

"Lead the way Hau."

* * *

Hau'oli City Docks:

Hau and I ran to the docks as fast as we could bumping into people occasionally. At this point it didn't matter, I just needed to get there in time. As we reached the docks I stopped to catch my breath before approaching Lillie and Professor Kukui.

"Ah Hau and the champion have arrived, I'm glad you too could make it," Kukui said with a big smile.

"Lillie why didn't you tell us you were leaving?" Hau asked.

"I'm sorry but I didn't want to make a big fuss, I need to go to Kanto, for my mother and myself." Hau backed off a bit as he realized what she was saying.

"What do you plan on doing in Kanto?" I asked.

"I need to help my mother recover and show her how she was wrong to do what she did. Maybe I'll even try out the gyms, I need to become stronger, for myself and for Nebby."

"I'm glad you've found your conviction Lillie, I'm sure you'll learn a lot in Kanto, I know I did."

"Thank you Professor Kukui," Lillie then stood in front of me," I have something for you, something that I've always cherished." She held out a small plush which I took. It felt great knowing she was giving me something she treasured so much.

"You'd better promise to always write, no scratch that I'm going to write to you and it's going to be one long letter after the other." Lillie giggled at Hau's statement.

"I look forward to it, and thank you all for everything, I'm a stronger person now from meeting you all. I hope to return someday." Lillie turned and started walking towards the ship.

"I'm going to miss her what about you?" I didn't answer Hau as I stared at Lillie as she walked away. Time seemed to slow down as I realized she was leaving. My chance was here and I was letting it slip away. I wanted her to go because it would be good for her, but deep down I didn't want her to go. It was now or never so I handed the doll to Hau who looked at me curiously.

"Lillie wait!" She turned towards me as I caught up to her.

"What is it?" I stood there for a second as our eyes locked. Before I knew it my lips were on hers. I could hear the gasps behind me as I kissed her. Quickly I pulled back realizing she hadn't kissed back.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that."

"No I liked it."

"You did?" I asked feeling surprised.

"During this entire journey you were there for me. You rescued me when I was in danger, you helped Nebby out. You helped save my mother and you helped me become stronger. You did all that for me but what did I do for you, not much."

"No you did a lot Lillie," I said as I pulled her into a hug," you gave me a reason to push myself past my limits. You helped teach me a level of compassion I'd never known of. Lillie you've done more than you'll ever know and I'm glad I could do that much for you. You've given me someone to love."

"You mean Nebby?"

"That and also you Lillie." I felt her breath hitch and her body tremble before she hugged me even tighter. After a moment we pulled apart to gaze at each other.

"I love you." Lillie was the one to say it before she leaned in and kissed me. I returned the favor not reacting to the thud that was most likely Hau falling over from pure shock. We stayed like that with our lips locked till we had to get some air.

"I love you too Lillie."

"I'm going to miss you while I'm in Kanto."

"Don't worry Lillie, we can talk over the video phone and as soon as I can I'll head back to Kanto. I want to see if I can battle their elites anyway."

"I'll look forward to that, thank you for everything."

"It's been my pleasure, give it your all in Kanto."

"I will and I love you," She said before we shared one last kiss.

"Love you too." There was a skip in her step as she ran to the ship. I walked back towards Kukui who had a big grin and Hau who was still on the ground in shock.

"Holy Tyranitar that was crazy!" Hau shouted.

"Take care everyone!" We looked ahead as Lillie waved to us from the ship as it departed.

"I'll see you real soon Lillie I promise!" I shouted.

"I can't wait and Alola everyone!"

"Alola!" The three of us shouted back as we waved. As the ship slowly got farther away I turned back to the others.

"Well congrats, you became champion this week and now you got yourself a girlfriend."

"Thanks Professor," I said still slightly embarrassed that they saw everything.

"We need to get some celebratory malasada!"

"Sounds good Hau."

"Oh I just remembered something," Hau said to me.

"What is it?"

"If you're her boyfriend now what are you going to tell Gladion?"

"I didn't think of that," I said feeling more worried now.

"I'm sure you can handle it Mr. Champion, he won't kill you."

"That's real reassuring Professor."

"I'll help you however I can, but first we need some malasada."

"I guess I'll worry later," I said as we headed towards the shops. I had no clue how Gladion would react but for now I was as happy as I could be.

* * *

That's all for now. I may write a sequel or two so look forward to that possibly. Thanks for reading!


	2. Her Brother

Hey everyone, due to the great response chapter one got I'm making this a regular thing. These one shots will alternate between Lillie in Kanto and everyone else in Alola. Also this will feature appearances from some anime characters as well as game characters. However, the whole school thing in Alola doesn't exist so the trial captains are still in line with the game. Thanks to MilesPrower162, Antex-The Legendary Zoroark, KingPlotBunny and King of Arkus for the positive reviews. Thanks to Antex-The Legendary Zoroark, RubyOmegaGroudon, Samurai538, crimsoncarnage791, shadowcat7115, PeskaDoT and burningcold45 for following/favoriting this story. I do now own Pokémon. I do own the plot of the story though.

* * *

Her Brother (1 month after chapter 1)

* * *

Mount Lanakila, Alola Pokémon League:

"Silvally Crush Claw!"

"Incineroar Darkest Lariat!" Gladion's Silvally clashed with Incineroar, neither giving up any ground.

"Return!"

"Incineroar dodge it and use Flamethrower!" Incineroar quickly jumped up making the opponent miss as it retaliated with a large stream of fire.

"Protect!"

"Bulk-up!" As Silvally guarded itself Incineroar pumped itself up for the next hit.

"Rock Slide!"

"Incineroar Counter Shield!" The large cat spun round as if break dancing while shooting large blasts of fire from its mouth. The flames formed a large vortex that melted the rocks.

"Counter Shield?" Gladion asked surprised at the crafty technique.

"Cool huh, a while back I had seen a trainer use it at the Sinnoh League Conference. Figured I'd try it for myself."

"Not bad, Silvally Thunder Fang!"

"Incineroar Dark Pulse!" Silvally dodged the dark energy as it charged forward, its fangs crackling with electricity. The attack connected as Incineroar reeled back.

"You okay?" I asked my pokemon. It grunted but nodded as well.

"Silvally Multi Attack!" Silvally cloaked itself in blue energy as it charged towards Incineroar.

"Don't move just yet." Incineroar listened to my command as the opponent picked up speed. I was waiting for the right moment, smirking when it came.

"Now throw it!" Incineroar ignored any pain from the attack as it quickly grabbed Silvally and tossed it ahead.

"Silvally Hyper Beam!" The synthetic pokemon flipped while in the air as it launched a huge beam of energy at Incineroar.

"Tear straight through with Flame Charge!" Incineroar cloaked itself in fire as it rocketed towards the beam. The flames continued to burn hot as it forced itself through the blast. Incineroar appeared on the other side before crashing into Silvally full force.

"Not good Silvally is still recharging," Gladion muttered through gritted teeth as it fell towards the ground.

"Finish it with Darkest Lariat!" Incineroar cloaked its arms in shadows as it crashed them into Silvally knocking it to the ground unconscious.

"Silvally is unable to battle. The challenger Gladion has no more pokemon so the winner is the champion Alexander!"

"You did well Incineroar get some rest," I said as I recalled it with a smile.

"Silvally great efforts now return," Gladion said softly.

"Silvally is even stronger than last time Gladion."

"Apparently not enough though. We'll get even stronger and win next time." Gladion was ready to leave before I stopped him.

"Hey Gladion let's head to the Pokémon Center, we need to talk."

* * *

Mount Lanakila Pokémon Center:

It had been about a month since Lillie left, since we kissed and admitted our feelings. Gladion had been off training and this was the first time I had officially seen him since our last battle at the base of Lanakila.

"So what is this about Alexander?"

"I keep telling you just Alex is fine, anyways I need to talk about someone."

"Who exactly?"

"Lillie actually."

"Speaking about Lillie she's talked to you and Hau right?"

"She has, Hau has written some lengthy letters, and we've talked over video phone mostly."

"It seems she's doing well, I'm surprise she managed to get her first badge, but having Bulbasaur probably helps."

"Didn't think she'd do well?"

"No, I'm just surprised she's actually battling."

"She wanted to get stronger and that's a sign that she already is."

"So what did you want to talk about when it comes to Lillie?" It was finally time.

"I'm in love with your sister."

"You're what?!" It seemed like all eyes were on us now as Gladion has jumped out of his seat in shock.

"Could you please not make a scene?"

"Sorry," Gladion mumbled as he sat back down," I just wasn't expecting that really."

"Yeah Hau mentioned you'd probably be surprised."

"Hau knows?"

"Yeah he saw us kiss." I immediately regretted that as Gladion glared at me.

"Alexander you kissed my sister?"

"Uh yes," I was sweating bullets now," She didn't kiss back at first but after I pulled back she said she liked it and kissed me."

"That makes it better how?"

"Because it shows she feels the same way."

"Fine then let's call her, she should be in Cerulean City by now."

"Why Gladion?"

"To see if you're telling the truth about her feelings." There was no stopping him so I got up and followed him over to a video phone. Gladion looked up the number for the Cerulean City Pokémon Center and punched the number.

"Cerulean City Nurse Joy speaking how may I help you?"

"Is there a Lillie there, I need to speak with her, I'm her brother."

"The girl with platinum blonde hair and an Ivysaur right?"

"Yes that's her."

"Hold on I'll get her." Joy walked away and was soon replaced with Lillie who was holding an Ivysaur.

"Gladion, Alex I wasn't expecting you two!" She exclaimed happily.

"When did you arrive in Cerulean City?" Gladion asked.

"Oh not too long ago, I'm fortunate to be travelling with people who know Kanto really well."

"What were their names again, Harry and Rock right?" I asked.

"No, its Tracy and Brock, I'm lucky to travel with a pokémon doctor and a pokémon watcher, but…" Lillie trailed off with a displeased smile.

"But what?" Gladion asked.

"Brock won't stop hitting on girls and Tracy just keeps drawing pictures of them, they drive me crazy!"

"Sorry to hear that you have people to keep in line."

"It's weird though."

"What's weird Lillie?" I asked.

"When I got Bulbasaur I got it from Oak's grandson Gary and he looks exactly like the guy you fought and took that picture with Alex."

"He looks like Blue?"

"Yeah and you said Blue told you he's Oak's grandson."

"Perhaps Blue came through the Ultra Wormhole?"

"I mentioned Blue to Gary and he didn't know him."

"Maybe he did come through the wormhole," I said agreeing with Gladion.

"Anyway what did you two need from me?"

"Lillie I was told you and Alexander kissed." Lillie's face immediately turned beet red.

"So I guess Alex told you finally?"

"I did and he said he wanted to talk with you about it," I answered.

"Alex said you kissed him back is that true?"

"Yes I did, I'm in love with him after all."

"So he was telling the truth."

"Of course I wouldn't lie about that," I said to Gladion.

"You do approve right Gladion?" Gladion looked at Lillie, then at me and then back at Lillie before sighing.

"I guess, Alex is someone I believe I can trust with you."

"Yay thank you Gladion!"

"Sure just make sure he treats you right."

"I will of course," I said to Gladion.

"I heard from Hau that Kiawe is making you work out with him," Lillie said to me with a giggle.

"Yeah he insists I get in better shape because I'm the champion or something."

"I don't really judge about muscles but you wouldn't find me complaining with a buff you. Maybe you should get Hau to join you too, he seems to be putting on a bit of weight.

"Probably from all the malasada he eats," I said unsure if Hau would want to work out or not.

"Oh I think I have to go rein Brock in," Lillie said before there was a scream and a Croagunk appeared in the background dragging a man across the ground," never mind his Croagunk beat me to it. I should probably get going though, we're off to Bill's house."

"Okay good luck with your mother."

"Thanks Alex and I love you, take care of yourself Gladion."  
"Love you too," I said as we hung up.

"I guess you were right, she does seem to really like you, I can approve then."

"Glad to hear you say it Gladion."

"You should probably talk to Hau though, the malasadas are staring to consume him."

"I will," I said as we ordered some Tappu Koko and sat back down to talk battling strategies.

* * *

That's all for now thanks for reading. Next chapter will focus on Lillie and her companions.


	3. Swimming Towards Tomorrow

Hey everyone welcome to yet another chapter. Thanks to Antex-The Legendary Zoroark, Waffleman19, PocketSand1224 and kingjustin1019 for the reviews. Also thanks to Waffleman19, PocketSand1224, Aubriel1234, Blazing Groudon, Bricky, DeadlyWhisper25, Matthew1999, Samurai538, that1fillipino, Vermillion Fox and DevinMatt for favoriting/following the story. I do not own Pokémon.

* * *

CH 3, Swimming Towards Tomorrow (1 Day after Her Brother)

Kanto Region, Cerulean City:

Lillie, Brock and Tracy stood outside the Cerulean City gym with the latter two reminiscing.

"It' been awhile since I've been here, I remember when Ash first got his badge here, I wasn't even there when he battled."

"Well now you have this chance to make up for it," Tracy said before turning towards Lillie," you ready for this?"

"I am and I know I'll win!" Lillie shouted triumphantly.

"Well she certainly is in a confident mood," Brock whispered to Tracy.

"She's been like that since yesterday, maybe it was because of whoever she was talking to on the phone."

The trio made their through the entrance to the gym and found themselves in the aquarium the gym had.

"Cool there's an aquarium here too," Lillie said marveling at all the large displays.

"Yeah and they also put on aquatic shows here too," Brock added.

"We should see one before we leave the city," Tracy suggested.

"That sounds good, but right now I need to focus on this," Lillie said as they entered the room with the battlefield. The trio saw Misty waiting for them in front of the battlefield.

"I heard from Bill you guys were in town, but who's she?" Misty asked as the three approached her.

"Hello my name is Lillie. I came from Alola on personal business and to challenge the Kanto gyms."

"You're from Alola?" Misty asked excitedly as she got up in Lillie's face.

"Uh yes I am," Lillie answered startled by Misty's excitement.

"I've always wanted to go there, beaches, shopping, exotic foods, too much to list!"

"I'm surprised you haven't gone there yet considering that reaction," Tracy said.

"I know but I'm the one in charge of the gym these days so I can't really. I'm surprised to see you travelling around Kanto again Brock."

"Well this is a part of some work I'm doing. I wanted to write a journal article and I can get lots of inspiration by travelling and interacting with all sorts of Pokémon."

"Professor Oak also thought it would be good for Lillie to have us travel with her, she is a rather new trainer from a foreign region after all," Tracy added.

"That was a good idea on his part, so Lillie you ready for your gym battle?"

"I am Misty."

* * *

Misty and Lillie took their places on opposite ends of the battlefield. The field was a large pool with several floating platforms.

"This battle will be between leader Misty and Lillie the challenger. Both trainers will use two pokemon. Furthermore on the challenger is allowed to switch pokemon. Trainers call out your first pokemon!"

"Misty chooses Starmie!"

"Eevee!" Lillie sent out the Eevee that had hatched from an egg Brock had received from another doctor. He had given her the egg as a symbol of their journey together.

"Battle begin!"

"Starmie dive into the water!" Starmie disappeared into the water leaving Eevee on a platform feeling confused.

"Ve?" The Eevee called out feeling anxious.

"Don't worry Eevee, just stay calm." Eevee calmed down as it stared into the water.

"Starmie Tackle!" Starmie burst out of the water and spun into Eevee knocking it back.

"Are you okay Eevee?" Eevee shook some water off before nodding.

"Starmie Water Gun!"

"Eevee Double Team!" About a dozen afterimages of Eevee appeared as the water missed its mark.

"Starmie, Water Pulse!" Starmie shot a large ball of water which then broke off into smaller blasts.

"Eevee jump and use Swift!" Eevee rocketed up into the air as launched stars down from its mouth.

"Back in the water Starmie!" before it could get hit Starmie retreated back into the water as Eevee landed back on the platform.

"Eevee don't get worried." Eevee listened to Lillie calming itself down.

"Starmie hit the platform!" Eevee was thrown into the air along with the platform as Starmie slammed into it.

"Now Water Gun!"

"Eevee charge straight through with Quick Attack!" Eevee sped downwards charging through the blast before colliding into Starmie knocking it into another platform.

"Starmie use Hydro Pump!" Starmie quickly recovered before firing an even bigger blast of water at the still falling Eevee.

'We still haven't perfected this but let's try the move Alex used when he fought Tapu Koko.' Lillie thought to herself.

"Eevee spin and use Swift!" As Eevee flew down towards the water it began to spin as stars flew out from its mouth. The stars were then swept around by its tail creating a vortex of stars. Brock and Tracy stared at the sight with awe and shock on Brock's part.

"That's the Counter Shield Ash created back in Sinnoh!"

"Maybe she saw his battles from the Sinnoh League on television," Tracy suggested.

Both Starmie and Eevee got hit by the respective attacks as the water and dust settled. The two were both unconscious on the center platform.

"Both pokemon are unable to battle!" The ref declared.

"Good work Eevee," Lillie said as both she and Misty recalled their pokemon.

"Ivysaur your turn!"

"Misty chooses Politoed!"

"Round two begin!"

"Politoed Rain Dance!" Clouds appeared under the ceiling as rain began to fall.

"Ivysaur Razor Leaf!"

"Hydro Pump!" The move powered up by the rain blasted past the leaves hitting Ivysaur full force.

"Ivysaur are you okay?" She asked her pokemon worriedly. Ivysaur responded by nodding before returning its attention to Politoed.

"Politoed Surf!" Politoed sent a large wave of water from the pool towards Ivysaur.

"Ivysaur use your vines to jump!" Ivysaur used its vines to jump high up in the air dodging the giant wave.

"What a jump, Politoed Ice Beam!"

"Ivysaur spin out of the way!" Ivysaur dodged the beam by spinning causing the attack to barely miss.

"Nice move, Politoed intercept Ivysaur with Brick Break!" Politoed jumped towards the plummeting Ivysaur with its right hand glowing.

"Ivysaur grab its arm!" Ivysaur wrapped vines around Politoed's arm before slamming it down to the ground.

"Politoed you okay?"

"Ivysaur Razor Leaf!" Ivysaur landed on the same platform as Politoed before attacking.

"Politoed Water Pulse!" The attack countered the leaves as it hit Ivysaur.

"Sleep Powder!"

"Politoed into the water!" Politoed dove into the water to dodge the attack.

"Now use Whirlpool!" In the water Politoed generated a large whirlpool that slowly sucked the platforms toward it.

"Ivysaur use your vines to hold the platform down!" Ivysaur extended vines to both the front and back of the platform in an attempt to keep it in place.

"While it's distracted use Brick Break!" Politoed jumped out of the water and towards Ivysaur.

"Now Ivysaur Razor Leaf!" Despite its vines being occupied Ivysaur shot a strong wave of leaves from its plant back hitting Politoed. The frog fell down in front of Ivysaur unconscious as the whirlpool died down.

"Politoed is unable to battle, Ivysaur is the winner. Lillie the challenger is the winner!"

* * *

"Yay we did it Ivysaur!" Lillie squealed as she held Ivysaur high up in her hands.

"That was a great battle Lillie!" Misty said as she approached her as Brock and Tracy did the same.

"Yeah Lillie, all that training you've been doing has been paying off," Brock beamed as he was reminded of Ash and all his special training.

"Maybe I should sketch you two in celebration of your victory!"

"Before that Tracy I think Lillie should get her badge," Misty said as she held out the Cascade Badge.

"Thank you so much Misty!" Lillie said happily as she took the badge and put it in her case.

"Good luck at the Vermilion gym, Surge is a tough contender."

"I'll be okay Misty, I've come this far after all," Lillie said thinking back to her adventures in Alola.

"Oh and don't get too lost, after all it took us forever to get there last time right Brock?" Misty asked remembering her journey with Ash and Brock.

"Yeah at least I know the way by now," Brock answered.

"Oh and Lillie make sure to come back and visit when you had back this way to Viridian City next time."

"I will Misty and thanks for the great battle." Lillie, Tracy and Brock said their goodbyes to Misty before getting ready to go visit Bill.

* * *

That's all for now, the next chapter will be back in Alola, expect it by Thursday. Thanks for reading!


	4. Dragged By the Feet

Hey all welcome to the next chapter. You've been so supportive of this story so far so thanks for that. Thanks to Antex-The Legendary Zoroark, Waffleman19, KingPlotBunny and Hangerstein for the reviews. Also thanks to ApexAtlas, Citylover69, Crazytraveler4, DarkUmbreon15, EV RIDDLE, My Wunder Waffle iz missin, SilverSunBro, Synergizer, Thepokemonmstr, Ulren, fco ala, nycjf18, BlazeKnight7 and UltraCommando0946 for the favorite/follow. I do not own Pokémon.

* * *

CH 4, Dragged by the Feet (Takes place during chapter 3)

"No, no I don't wanna go!"

"You're going and that's it."

"It's so boring there and the food isn't good at all!"

"Their protein shakes are good if you give them a chance."

"My precious malasada will miss me!" I was currently dragging Hau through Heahea City towards the public gym located in the Tide Song Hotel.

"You said you want to journey across the world so you need to stay in decent shape, you're letting the malasadas get to you," I said as Hau had begun to gain weight rather rapidly.

"But it's too much work Alex."

"It's called working out for a reason Hau, you need it."

"I have things I want to do, malasada flavors to try man!"

"We're here Hau," I said dragging him into the hotel. Kiawe was standing by the entrance waiting for us.

"I'm surprised he's here," Kiawe said as he looked at Hau who was sniffling and mumbling malasada over and over.

"Not by choice obviously, but he'll calm down, maybe," I said feeling unsure.

"We can't force him you know."

"Of course we can Kiawe," I said which caused Hau to gulp.

* * *

1 Hour Later:

"I'm never doing that again!" Hau exclaimed as he flopped out on a sofa in the hotel lobby.

"You hardly did anything," I said as I sat next to him on the sofa. My arms were still heavy after the intense workout, what Hau did was not even comparable.

"Just watching you took a lot of effort, what the point of all this anyway?" Hau asked with a huff.

"When Lillie gets back from Kanto I want to travel to other regions with her, when her mother is better too."

"To take on the other champions?" Hau asked excitedly as he sat up.

"Yeah and to expand my Pokedex. There's so much outside of Alola and I figured I would need to be in top shape to handle all that journeying."

"But why drag me here?"

"You said you wanted to travel too, so I figured you should the same as me. Plus you've been eating too much malasada lately."

"I guess, but I can always walk it off."

"You'd need to do a lot of walking Hau."

"Hey battling is my exercise."

"That isn't always enough Hau, expand your horizons."

"If I do can I travel with you and Lillie?'

"I guess so," I reluctantly answered. I had wanted it to just be the two of us in reality.

"You don't sound happy," Hau pointed out.

"Sorry I don't mean to sound upset, I just wasn't expecting you to ask."

"I figure I can watch you even more closely and use that to get even stronger and then I can take your title," Hau said with determination probably thinking of his last defeat at my hands.

"You'll be more than welcome to try Hau."

"Hey you." We looked up at the source of the voice, Nanu.

"Nanu what are you doing here?"

"I was dragged here, I didn't want to go but I was pestered to."

"By who?" I asked.

"Some guy in a cape is looking for the Alola champion which is you," Nanu said pointing at me.

"Who exactly is looking for me?"

"I don't know his name, he just said it's important. He's over at the Hano Grand Hotel."

"A guy in a cape huh, alright I'll go see him," I said as I stood up.

"Hey Alex I'll be at the Dimensional Research Facility, Professor Kukui should be there," Hau said as he got up too.

"Alright I'll meet you after I'm done," I said as I got up and looked for Nanu who had already left before I could thank him.

* * *

Hano Grand Hotel:

As I walked in I proceeded to do a double-take as I saw Jhoto Champion Lance sitting at a small coffee table. I felt nervous now, Nanu probably knew he was but didn't tell me for some bizarre reason.

"You here for the Alola champion?" I asked as I approached Lance.

"How do you know, unless?" He asked as he looked me over.

"I'm the champion, Alexander."

"I wasn't expecting someone so young, but trainer abilities have nothing to do with age, as you may know I'm Lance, leader of the Kanto Elite Four and champion of Jhoto."

"It's an honor to meet you, what do you need from me?"

"Have you ever been to Kanto?"

"I was born there, also my girlfriend is currently challenging the gyms there," I said feeling happy to call Lillie my girlfriend.

"Well the champions from Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova and Kalos are heading there, it's a special mission assigned for the Pokémon G-men Organization."

"Pokémon G-Men?"

"We're a group that hunts down criminals who would misuse pokemon. Currently we're after a group that has captured the legendary Mew."

"And all the other champions are helping?"

"They've become members of the group and I want you to join as we could use another champion. Besides you should meet your fellow champions."

"Would I have time to visit someone too?"

"After we complete this mission, if you mean your girlfriend she can even join us in a celebration feast." Lance was pretty confident despite the fact that we hadn't even started the mission yet.

"So who's after Mew?"

"An organization known as Cipher, they've caused trouble in Orre before and now we have reason to believe Team Rocket from Kanto is working with them. Are you aware of Shadow Pokémon?"

"No clue."

"Cipher found a way to make pokemon unnaturally strong by closing off their hearts with darkness. Their plans were foiled in the past but remnants still exist outside of Orre."

"So they want to create a shadow Mew?"

"Precisely, if they do that they could cause a lot of damage."

"I'll help then, this sounds too important to ignore."

"Excellent, I'm glad to see the Alola region has a champion with a good sense of justice. When will you be ready to leave?"

"Well I at least have to tell my mother and pack some stuff."

"Okay when you finish that meet me at the port here on Akala Island, we can't afford to waste too much time.

"I understand, I'll get ready as quickly as I can."

"Oh and make sure to bring your best team of pokemon, there will inevitably be battles ahead of us."

"That's to be expected though, but don't worry that's a part of my preparations."

"Good, I should inform the other champions, I look forward to working with you," Lance said as he offered me his hand.

"Same here," I said as we shook hands before going our separate ways to prepare for the journey ahead.

* * *

I know it's a bit shorter but didn't want to drag it out too much. Thanks for reading and see you all next time!


	5. Flowerbeds of Chaos

Hey all welcome back. Thanks to waffleman19, Antex-The l legendary Zoroark, PocketSand1224, Super elite and the guest for the reviews. To the last two, Ash and Mallow could very well happen a bit later when they debut in the story later on, stay tuned for that. Thanks to Cyberix96, Sun to Alola, TREY and ETHAN, DeathTheManiac, Mat432, Savixf, Slinky12355, isaiahzinogre and xxxShinyGlaceonxxx for the favorite/follow. I do not own Pokémon.

* * *

CH 5, Flowerbeds of Chaos (2 Weeks after Dragged by the Feet)

Underground Tunnel:

Brock, Tracy and Lillie were on their way to Celadon City for Lillie's 4th badge heading through the tunnel.

"Why are there so many people?" Lillie asked Brock as the tunnel was jam packed with people.

"I don't know it shouldn't be this crowded."

"Excuse me you three?" They looked behind them to see a middle aged man.

"What is it?" Tracy asked the man.

"What business brings you to Celadon?"

"I'm going there for my next badge," Lillie answered.

"Sorry but I'd avoid Celadon and Saffron City at this time."

"Did something happen?" Brock asked.

"All these people were forced out of the two cities by Cipher."

"Cipher?" The three asked in unison.

"We haven't heard much about them but the group came out of nowhere and forced everyone out."

"Any clue why?" Tracy asked the man.

"No, their pokemon were too powerful with those shadowy auras."

"Shadowy auras?" Brock asked unsure of the man's point.

"They were unnaturally strong, our gym leader Erika and the saffron leader Sabrina were fighting them letting as many people escape as we could. No idea what happened to those two."

"So nobody is doing anything?"

"Supposedly there are some miss, one of us ventured outside and heard fighting going on in Celadon, but he heard nothing but silence from Saffron."

"We can't just sit back, we should help too," Lillie said making her mind up.

"Lillie I don't know about this, if even two gym leaders are struggling then how much better can we do?" Tracy asked trying to reason with her.

"I know that Tracy, but I can't just stand back," Lillie said as she stared down at her feet," Back in Alola I was always getting rescued and I couldn't do much on my own. But now I can do something, I have my own pokemon to trust in, and you two to support me. I won't be the damsel in distress this time but the one who risks everything to save others."

"You feel really strongly about this huh?"

"Yes Brock and if others are fighting then we can't let them do it alone."

"The courage of youth is certainly something, I'm afraid most of us here won't be of much help," The man said sadly.

"That's okay just look after the people here, we'll be okay," Lillie said as the trio continued through the tunnel.

* * *

Outside Celadon City:

"We may have a problem Alex." I turned to the white haired teen next to him.

"What is it Wes?"

"I got word from the tunnel that the girl you mentioned was spotted." Wes and I were currently dressed up as Cipher grunts, part of Lance's plan. Me, Wes and Steven were all undercover in Celadon while Alder, Cynthia and Lance were hiding in Saffron organizing an operation to take back Saffron City. Diantha was the only one who was unable to join mission.

"You mean Lillie?" I asked feeling worried about her safety.

"Yeah, apparently she and two companions are on their way here."

"I was hoping she wouldn't get involved," I said as I turned on my headset," Michael how are things in the shopping center?"

"We're done setting up everything we need in the basement, I'm just waiting for Lovrina to get back with the info on the security systems," Michael answered.

"I may have to blow my cover."

"Are you crazy this is supposed to be undercover!"

"I know but someone is on their way to the city and I can't put her in any danger."

"That girl you mentioned?" Michael asked.

"Yeah Lillie."

"Hold on Lovrina sent over the info we need, Steven and I can start taking back the shopping center."

"Okay tell the others but wait for the signal."

"Got it," Michael said as he disconnected.

"What do we do about Lillie and her friends?"

"We wait for them here Wes, I'm not going to let her get involved in this mess."

* * *

Back with Lillie (Third Person):

"Hey what are you three doing here?" The trio had only just exited the tunnel only to get approached by what they assumed were Cipher members.

"We heard about what you guys did to those people forcing them from their homes," Lillie said angrily.

"Well you're all too late, Mew is already ours."

"Dude you just spilled the beans!" The second grunt yelled at his companion.

"You found Mew?" Brock asked surprised.

"Yeah we found it at some giant tree, it wasn't even that hard."

"Why don't you three come with us?"

"Never!"

"Sorry girlie but you don't have a choice." The grunts sent out an Absol and a Golurk, both enveloped in a dark aura.

"That must be the aura the man was talking about," Brock commented as they readied their pokemon. However, they were beaten to the punch.

"Go Umbreon!"

"Come on out Tsareena!" Alex and Wes rushed in after their pokemon surprising everyone.

"You white haired kid you were with Team Snagem!"

"I used to be that was a long time ago."

"Lillie stand back we'll deal with their shadow pokemon."

"I can handle this Alex."

"These pokemon are different than regular ones, leave them to Wes and I."

"Absol Shadow Rush!"

"Tsareena dodge and use Trop Kick!"

"Umbreon use Shadow Ball on Golurk!" Absol was sent flying back as Golurk simply slid back a bit.

"Golurk Shadow Punch!"

"Umbreon Reflect!" The wall was destroyed but managed to keep Umbreon from getting hit.

"Tsareena High Jump Kick!" Tsareena kicked Absol high up into the air.

"Absol Shadow Boom!" Absol swung its head generating a large wave of shadow.

"Umbreon Dark Pulse." Umbreon covered for Tsareena as Golurk readied itself.

"Golurk Stealth Rock!"

"Not so fast, Tsareena Rapid Spin!" Tsareena spun around sending the rocks back at Golurk.

"Absol Shadow Impact!" Absol covered itself in even more dark energy and charged towards Umbreon.

"Umbreon Giga Impact!" Umbreon charged at the charging Absol before they both clashed sending both flying back.

"Tsareena let's go!" Alex started performing the dance Mallow had taught him during his Island Challenge.

"Tsareena Bloom Doom!" Tsareena's super powered Z-Move brought down Golurk to low energy as he nodded at Wes.

"Snag Ball go!" Wes effortlessly caught the opposing Golurk.

"Absol get your revenge, use Shadow Blast!" Absol fired a large dark beam at Tsareena.

"Tsareena dodge and use High Jump Kick once more!" Tsareena dodged the blast and launched Absol into the air. Alex gripped a Snag Ball in his right hand. His right arm was covered in a white mechanical brace.

"Snag Ball go!" Alex threw the ball at the falling Absol catching it.

"You'll pay for stealing our Shadow Pokémon, Ardos will make sure of that!" One of the grunts shouted as they ran back towards Celadon.

* * *

(First person)

I pushed them to the back of my head as Wes and called our pokemon back and faced Lillie and her friends.

"Alex?" Lillie asked sounding surprised.

"Hey Lillie," I said uneasily given the circumstances. I had no time to respond any further as she ran up to me and kissed me. It was much more charged than even our first kiss, probably due to our separation. I could hear her travelling companions gasp in confusion but I ignored it as I kissed her back. We stayed like that for a minute before breaking apart.

"Alex what's going on, why are you here?"

"He'll explain when we get to the underground tunnel, we can't stay here right now," Wes said as he ushered us back towards the tunnel and temporary safety.

* * *

That's all for now thanks for reading. See you all next chapter!


	6. Plans in Motion

Hey guys, I'm posting this chapter now since I'll be gone most of tonight and tomorrow. Thanks to KingPlotBunny, RecklessBaka, PocketSand1224 and Antex-The Legendary Zoroark for the reviews. Thanks to BlueLanternZed, Xetton, MercenaryCrime, NarutoDawg9406, Onlytillthesunsets, RoboticGaming and Veruko for the favorite/follow. I do not own Pokémon.

* * *

CH 6, Plans in Motion (Same Day)

Wes, Lillie, her companions and I had retreated to the Underground Tunnel hoping it would get us some time to plan the next move and talk.

"Lillie who is he?" Her tan companion asked looking at me.

"Oh he's my boyfriend," Lillie said rather casually.

Boyfriend?!" The two shouted in shock.

"I guess I never really told you but he's the one I've been talking with on the video phones."

"Well that's news, I'm Tracy a pokemon watcher and an assistant to Professor Oak."

"And I'm Brock the former Pewter City gym leader and a pokemon doctor."

"That's cool you too, my name is Alexander Sun, or just Alex. I'm the current Alola region champion, well rather the first," I said with a confident smile.

"Oh wow a champion, I heard Alola is a beautiful region," Brock said with admiration.

"It is," I said before turning to Wes," introduce yourself already."

"The name is Wes, I'm from Orre and I've fought Cipher in the past."

"Alex, Wes what was the deal with catching those pokemon before?" Lillie asked us.

"Those were special pokeballs designed to catch Shadow Pokémon. We capture them and then send them back to Orre so they can purify them. Once purified they'll have them released back into the wild unless they were stolen and need to be returned to another trainer," I explained.

"We have devices on our arms that let us override the feature that would normally prevent you from using pokeballs on other trainers' pokemon," Wes added as we showed them the snag machines on our arms.

"What do they do with these Shadow Pokémon?" Tracy asked.

"If Cipher doesn't use them for themselves they sell them to shady trainers for a large sum of money. Orre has always been a troubles region between Cipher, Team Snagem, a lack of wild pokemon and quite a few unsavory characters," Wes said probably remembering his time with Team Snagem.

"But Lillie I don't want you getting involved," I said getting back to my initial concern.

"I know but I want to help you, this time it won't be like Alola, I can take care of myself just fine now."

"I'm sure you can Lillie but this is different, you don't have a stake in this fight."

"I do, I need the badges from Celadon and Saffron and if Cipher isn't defeated I can't get them," Lillie countered.

"She has a point Alex, besides we could use more help." I looked at Wes before looking back at Lillie with a sigh.

"Alright you can help, but I want you to stay with me at all times okay?"

"I will, thank you for giving me a chance to help," she answered happily.

* * *

Celadon City Shopping Center Roof:

Ardos stood on the roof of the shopping center overlooking the city.

"Almost just a bit more and Cipher will be reborn in a full blaze of glory."

"Sir I have some intruders." Ardos turned to see a peon with two captives, one which made him smirk.

"So you've come to try and foil Cipher's rise Michael?" Michael and Steven had managed to clear out their communications post in the basement before being caught.

"Of course, though I didn't think you were serious about rebuilding Cipher."

"Why wouldn't I, after all I need to get revenge for my father Greevil."

"So you're Ardos?" Steven asked.

"Yes and you must be the Hoenn champion Steven, to think that the champions are working together."

"What do you know?" Steven asked.

"Oh quite a bit Steven, like that those traitors Lovrina and Eldes are helping you all," Ardos said with disdain.

"You had better not try to do anything to Lovrina Ardos!"

"Don't worry Michael I have no interest in her, however I am interested in Solgaleo."

"Solgaleo?" Steven and Michael asked.

"I guess the Alola champion never told you he has a legendary of his own. Solgaleo the legendary pokemon that embodies the sun itself."

"So just Mew is not enough?" Steven asked.

"Cipher will capture as many legendaries as possible to further our plans."

"So you plan on stealing his legendary how exactly?"

"By targeting those around him, with you two here with me I don't have to worry about any extra pests getting in my way."

"What about the champions in Saffron?"

"I already have that plan set up, so don't worry about them right now."

"Now then do you want to know why we're doing this?"

"Yeah what's the idea Ardos?" Michael asked.

"Mew is a pokemon with untapped potential, after all Mewtwo was created from it, so why not clone a Shadow pokemon?"

"And try to create another Mewtwo?"

"Possibly Steven, but with an army of Shadow legendaries not many trainers would be able to resist and so we can make their pokemon ours."

"Stealing Alex's Solgaleo wouldn't be easy how can you expect to take it?"

"Have you ever heard of a bargaining chip Michael?"

"So what's your leverage then?" Steven asked Ardos.

"That platinum blonde girl my underlings spotted with him."

'He means to involve Lillie?' Steven thought to himself.

"I'll take the silence as a sign you know who I mean."

"But she'll be with Alex, how do you plan on getting your hands on her?"

"It'll be a surprise so I don't want to spoil it."

* * *

Meanwhile Silph Co. Building:

Lance, Alder and Cynthia made their way through the lobby which was desolate.

"Its way too quiet here, Lucario sense anything?" Cynthia asked her Lucario who shook his head.

"There has to be Cipher members here, they wouldn't leave this place unprotected."

"Lucario is never wrong Alder, there's no way they could hide their auras."

"Why would they abandon this building, I thought they were using this as a base."

"I don't know Lance, a trap?"

"You said Lucario couldn't sense anyone Cynthia."

"Bobby traps maybe, but they wouldn't have had time to set up elaborate traps."

"Anyway we should head to the company president's office, we may find some clues there…"

"Hold on Alder," Cynthia said as she looked at Lucario," you sense something?" Her Lucario nodded as he looked around the room.

"Be on guard you two, we aren't alone." The three and Lucario tensed up expecting trouble, but after a few minutes nothing happened.

"You sure Lucario isn't wrong?"

"He isn't Lance, the upper floors may be where they are, we should split up and each go to a different floor."

"Okay Alder you take the first floor, Cynthia the second and I'll go to the third. We'll meet up on the 4th floor afterwards." The three champions agreed before heading to the stairs to go to where Lance told them.

* * *

Back with Alex:

"Wes, Lillie and I will head to the mall. Brock and Tracy can you head to the gym?"

"We will, but you three should be careful, the mall is their stronghold."

"We know Brock."

"Alex, Lillie you two ready?" Wes asked us.

"I am, but Lillie stay near me got it?"

"I will Alex." Our group headed towards Celadon before splitting off and going to our next destinations.

* * *

That's all for now, thanks for reading!


	7. Right Place, Right Time

Hey everyone, sorry for the delay, been busy with work. Thanks to WaffleMan19, Bchillblade, Antex-The Legendary Zoroark and Pocketsand1224 for the reviews. I do not own Pokémon.

* * *

CH 7 Right Place, Right Time (Same Day)

* * *

Celadon Mall, 1st Floor:

"Vaporeon Hydro Pump!"

"Espeon Psybeam!"

"Sylveon Moon Blast!" Our three evveelutions blasted through the Shadow Pokémon we were facing. Vaporeon was one of the pokemon I rotated in when not using my best team. I had discovered that Lillie had evolved her Eeevee into Sylveon not long after getting her third badge.

"Snag Balls go!" Wes and I threw out Snag Balls at the Shadow Magmortar and Shadow Stoutland.

"Retreat we need to report this too Ardos!" The two grunts quickly ran up the stairs as two more showed up. They released their own pokemon, a Lopunny and a Scizor.

"More already?" Lillie asked surprised.

"Well we are attacking one of their strongholds," Wes answered.

"Now Mega-Evolve!" Wes and I were equally surprised when the two mega-evolved.

"Espeon return," Wes said as he recalled Espeon," go Typhlosion!"

"Vaporeon return," I said swapping Vaporeon for one of my best pokemon," Porygon-Z come on!"

"Lopunny Brick Break!" the first grunt called as Lopunny ran towards Porygon-Z.

"Sylveon protect it with Reflect!" The wall was destroyed but had bought me the time I needed.

"Porygon-Z use Conversion!" Porygon-Z turned from a normal type to an electric type.

"Thunderbolt!" Porygon-Z let loose a large blast of lightning onto Lopunny, being powered up by its ability adaptability.

"Scizor Shadow Claw!"

"Typhlosion Fire Punch!" Scizor and Typhlosion clashed with a bang.

"Crobat Sludge Bomb!"

"Magmortar Fire Blast!" The three of us were surprised to see two new individuals. The first was a youngish girl with purple hair and ninja like attire. The other was an older man with white hair.

"What are the Fuchsia and Cinnabar leaders doing here?" One of the grunts asked answering the question I was about to ask.

"Brock sent out a message to all gym leaders available in the region. Janine and I won't let these hooligans."

"Blaine and I will handle these two," Janine said turning to us," you three go on ahead."

"You sure?" Wes asked.

"Yes, I assure you we can handle these grunts," Blaine answered.

"Alright thanks," I answered as my group headed up the stairs.

* * *

Second Floor:

The area was in disarray and empty, save for one person.

"Looker?" I'd recognize the detective anywhere.

"Ah the Alola Champion, I thought I'd find you here."

"How'd you get past all the security?" Wes asked.

"I'm a detective, I know some tricks. Actually the G-Men asked me to help out, I arrived in Celadon not long after the take-over. It hasn't been easy hiding though."

"Uh Alex who is he?" Lillie whispered to me.

"An agent for the International Police, he was one of the people who asked me to deal with the Ultra Beasts," I whispered back.

"You're Wes right?" Looker asked as turned to the man in question.

"You know me how exactly?"

"I've read all the reports on Cipher, you were mentioned quite a lot being someone who stopped Cipher the first time in Orre."

"I guess my reputation proceeds me then detective."

"You don't look like you belong here," Looker said to Lillie which caused Sylveon to glare at him.

"I can handle myself just fine Mr. Detective," Lillie said confidently.

"Whoa sorry, you just didn't come across as the battling type, at least that's what my intuition is telling me."

"I mean I used to not like battling but I've gotten three badges so far."

"So what do you think of this battle?" Looker asked Lillie.

"I don't think what Cipher is doing is right. They can't use Pokémon like this, nobody should use Pokémon for bad stuff," Lillie said probably thinking of her mother.

"Well that itself is a good enough reason to try to fight, even if you don't like fighting it just takes one person to inspire those around them to fight even the greatest evil."

"Look, we don't have time to shoot the breeze, what do you know?" Wes asked Looker.

"Silph Co. is a trap."

"A trap?" I asked.

"There are Cipher members hidden there but nothing else of interest."

"So they have Mew here?" Wes asked.

"They do, however, they're after any legendary they can get," Looker said as he faced me.

"Like my Solgaleo?"

"Probably yes."

"Well I won't let them have Nebby."

"There they are!" We looked towards the stairs to see two more grunts appear.

"Go Shadow Empoleon."

"Now Shadow Rhyperior!"

"Lillie, you and Sylveon protect Looker," I said as Wes and I faced the grunts.

"You got it Alex." Porygon-Z and Typhlosion readied themselves for battle.

"Shadow Empoleon, Shadow Jet!" Empoleon cloaked itself in black water as it charged towards Typhlosion.

"Typhlosion dodge and use Fire Fang!" Typhlosion dodged the attack before chomping down on the opponent with lit fangs.

"Porygon-Z Ice Beam!" Shadow Rhyperior was too slow to dodge and got frozen as a result.

"Break out of it!"

"Porygon-Z Focus Blast!" The large blast hit the frozen Rhyperior who thawed out but was sent back from the shock.

"Shadow Rhyperior Shadow Wrecker!" Rhyperior's arm was covered in black rock as it slammed it into Porygon-Z.

"Recover!" Porygon-Z recovered its strength as Typhlosion was cornering Shadow Empoleon.

"Typhlosion Eruption!"

"Shadow Empoleon dodge it!" Empoleon slid around the ground dodging the molten rocks and getting closer.

"Shadow Slam!"

"Typhlosion grab it," Typhlosion grabbed Empoleon tightly,"now slam it!" Empoleon was slammed to the ground with a loud thud.

"Shadow Empoleon Shadow Beak!" Empoleon shot up hitting Typhlosion head on with its beak.

"Typhlosion Flare Blitz!" Typhlosion covered itself in blue fire with Empoleon still in close range burning it with extreme force.

"No withstand it!" The grunt fell on deaf ears as Empoleon went down.

"Snag Ball go!" Wes effortlessly caught the corrupted pokemon.

"Shadow Rhyperior Shadow Charge!"

"Porygon-Z Flash Cannon!" Porygon-Z's shot hit Rhyperior dead on causing it to fall over.

"Snag Ball!" The ball wiggled once or twice before the pokemon was successfully snagged.

"Let's go, we need to help the others get ready," One of the grunts said as they ran back up the stairs.

At this point Ardos definitely knew we were here. I had no idea why he was after Solgaleo, but he wouldn't get his hands on it.

"Looker are you going with us?" Wes asked.

"Yes, I may not have a pokemon with me but I need to see this through to the end."

"Alright let's get going then," I said as we headed the same way the grunts had ran.

* * *

That's all for now. Thanks for reading and see you next time.


	8. Dark Side of the Moon

Hey all welcome to the new chapter. Thanks to PocketSand1224, Antex-The Legendary Zoroark, davidholguin2 and the guest. Also thanks to EUREKA STRIKER ALPHA, HenryHPS and davidholguin2 for the fave/follow. I do not own Pokémon.

* * *

CH 8 Dark Side of the Moon

Celadon Shopping Center Roof:

Wes, Lillie, Looker and I made it to the roof after taking out another group of Cipher grunts. As we slammed the door open we could see Ardos with an unconscious Michael and Steven.

"I see you finally made it here Alola Champion," Ardos greeted as he bowed probably to mock me.

"Where's Mew, we know you have it!" Wes yelled at Ardos.

"Impatience will get you know where boy. Besides we have some business to attend to," Ardos said as he returned his attention to me.

"You're crazy if you think I'm handing Solgaleo over to you."

"I've been in this business long enough to know it is never easy, particularly when dealing with legendaries."

"So what kind of business do you mean exactly?" I asked him.

"How about we do like trainers do and make a trade."

"There's no way Alex would trade you Nebby," Lillie said to Ardos with more venom then I would expect from her.

"I never said I wished to trade pokemon."

"Then what do you mean by trade Ardos?" Wes asked him.

"Solgaleo for the girl."

"What girl do you…" I was interrupted by a high pitched scream.

"Ahhhh Alex!" I turned to see Looker of all people restraining Lillie.

"Looker what on Earthland are you doing?" I immediately ran towards Lillie as my blood began to boil.

"Not fast enough." I heard Looker say as he disappeared in a puff of smoke. He reappeared behind Ardos still restraining Lillie.

"What do you think you're doing detective?" Wes demanded.

"You were all so easy to trick," Ardos said as Looker turned into a man dressed in all black like a ninja.

"Where's the real Looker?" I asked.

"At Silph CO. probably, I had one of my secret agents disguise himself as Looker after learning that the Alola champion does in fact have a weakness," Ardos said as he looked over at Lillie.

"If you know what's good for you give Lillie back," I growled.

"Don't worry you can get her back, I did say I wanted to trade after all," Ardos said with a smirk.

"You want Alex to hand over Solgaleo in exchange for Lillie?" Wes asked before I could.

"Precisely, will you choose to try and protect your pokemon or will you abandon it to protect the girl you love?" Ardos asked with a twisted smile.

"People like you make me sick you know?"

"I'm afraid I need an answer Mr. Champion."

"Release Lillie now, that's my answer Ardos." Ardos merely chuckled at this. I looked over at Lillie who seemed afraid, though I couldn't blame her. I smiled at her hoping that would calm her down a bit.

"Not the right answer Alexander." I saw Ardos smirk as he pulled out jet-black Poke Ball.

"What's in there?" Wes asked.

"A little present from an associate in Alola, Mew is considered XD002. This pokemon would be XD003," Ardos said as he threw the ball into the air above him. It felt if the whole building was shaking as his pokemon appeared.

"That can't be!" I shouted as a Lunala appeared from the ball.

"Yes, this Lunala has been corrupted by us, a Shadow Lunala."

"Where's Mew then?" Wes asked Ardos.

"Over at Silph CO. actually."

"How did you get your hands on a Cosmog?" Lillie asked who was still being restrained by her captor.

"It came from an agent in Alola, it wasn't easy. Apparently some weirdo ranting about being destruction in human form tried to stop my agent."

'Wait does he mean Guzma?' I asked myself.

"So Mew and this one aren't enough? You need Solgaleo too?"

"Of course Wes, Cipher will control as many shadow legendaries as we can. Now Shadow Lunala do it!" The shadow legendary flew high up in the air until it stopped. It let out a high pitched shriek as its wings began to glow. Shadow Lunala began to flap its wings as the building began to shake.

"Wait what's going on?" I asked as I tried to keep my balance.

"Look up there Alex!" I looked at where Wes was pointing as the sky turned dark. The sun seemed to set as the moon came into full view. Everything around us got darker as the moon turned red.

"Lunala is causing a blood-red moon. Is this because it's the emissary of the moon?"

"That doesn't explain all the shaking though."

"The amount of force it's exuding to bring out the moon like this must be so immense its pull is actually tugging at the ground itself. Or something like that," I speculated as the shaking continued.

"Yes Shadow Lunala drain as much energy from the moon as you can!" Ardos yelled as Lunala's wings glowed brighter.

"It's absorbing strength from the moon?" Wes asked in disbelief.

"Yes, Lunala is absorbing more energy from the moon than you can imagine. This energy grants it even more power!"

"Ardos what are you…" I didn't get a chance to finish as one of my Poke Balls began to shake violently. In an instant Solgaleo let itself out of the ball with a loud roar.

"Nebby!" I heard Lillie call out as Solgaleo roared at Lunala with ferocity. Lunala roared back as the building shook even more.

"If this keeps up this building won't last, what's Solgaleo doing?" Wes asked me as the shaking increased.

"It may be trying to call the sun back out," I said as I saw Steven and Michael finally waking up.

"Man what's with all the shaking," Michael mumbled as he got up," wait what the heck is going on?"

"Is that the moon?" Steven asked staring at the red moon and then over at Solgaleo.

"Yeah but…" I trailed off again as Solgaleo began to glow brightly. With a mighty roar it seemed like the sky was split as the sun reappeared.

"Wait how is this even possible?" Wes asked.

"Solgaleo must be trying to force the moon back and return things to normal but Shadow Lunala is too strong," As I said that the floor beneath us began to crack.

"Sir," I saw a Cipher grunt emerge from the lower floors," this who building is going down!"

"Did I underestimate the power of these pokemon? At this rate the entire city is in danger of being destroyed."

"We also have reports that the tides around the world are out of whack, the tremors are being felt even in Orre!"

"The clash between these two is too powerful. The sun and moon cannot be out at the same time," Ardos stated as he was visibly shaken.

"We need to get out now, leave the girl here!" The Cipher agent let go of Lillie before running off with Ardos ahead of him. I ignored him as I ran towards Lillie. The building began to crack more until the side Lillie was on fell off.

"Alex!"

"Lillie!" I ran towards her opting to jump off the side of the roof and onto the falling platform.

"Alex are you crazy!" I heard Wes call out as I landed on the falling platform.

"You okay Lillie?" I asked as she ran to me.

"Not in this situation."  
"Sorry I didn't think this through."

"Alex!" In an instant a Dragonite appeared and pulled us into its arms. As Dragonite landed on the ground I could see Lance on top.

"Lance what are you doing here?"

"Saving you apparently Alex, you mind explaining what's going on?" I ignored him for a second as Dragonite set Lillie and me down on the ground. I could see Wes, Steven and Michael flying down on a Salamence that belong to Michael. Solgaleo was now floating in the air as the shopping center slowly crumbled to the ground. The sun and the moon were both still high up in the sky as the shaking continued.

* * *

Kalos Region:

Ash, Clemont, Serena and Bonnie were staying in a Pokémon Center near Shalour City when everything began to shake.

"Clemont is that one of your inventions?" Ash asked as he fell over with Pikachu in tow.

"No I don't know what it is," Clemont answered as he joined Ash on the ground.

"Look outside!" Ash looked over to the window Serena and Bonnie were looking out of. He and Clemont made their way over to the window and were shocked at the sight.

"Pika?" Pikachu squeaked out as he saw both the sun and the moon.

"Why are both the sun and moon out?" Ash asked in disbelief.

"I don't know what's causing it but this isn't good," Clemont asked as half the sky was bathed in light and the other in darkness.

* * *

Alola Region, Aether Paradise:

"It's an emergency!" Faba busted into the office Gladion was using as acting president.

"I know, I saw what's going on."

"What do we do?"

"We follow all protocols till this is resolved."

"That's it?" Faba asked surprised.

"We can't do anything at the moment." Gladion looked down at his computer seeing that the phenomenon had started in Kanto.

'Be safe Lillie,' Gladion thought to himself as he went to go secure the resident pokemon.

* * *

Back in Celadon:

"Lance where are Alder and Cynthia?" I asked.

"Back at Silph Co, we had just finished securing Shadow Mew when this started."

"Everyone stay here I need to go help Solgaleo," I went for a Poke Ball when I felt Lillie grab my hand.

"You can't go alone Alex, I want to help Nebby too!"

"It's too dangerous, you'll be safer with Lance and the others."

"No I'm safest with you!" I was taken aback by her words for a moment before responding.

"Lillie this is different from before."

"I know but I won't get any stronger if I keep running away."

"Alright you can come along, but stay with me. Lance you coming along too?"

"Yes, I'm not letting you go alone either."

"Steven, Michael and I will go find Brock and Tracy," Wes said as he led the others towards the gym.

"Go Salamence!" I called out my own Salamence as I hopped on with Lillie holding onto me from behind.

"We need to head to Solgaleo," Lance aid as we took off into the sky.

* * *

That's all for now. Thanks for reading and see you next time.


	9. The Emissaries

Hey everyone, hope you are all having a good holiday. So here's my present to you all, the next chapter. Thanks to Antex-The Legendary Zoroark, PocketSand1224, HenryHPS and SilverSunBro for the reviews. Thanks to antheys17 for the favorite and every reader for supporting this story so far. I do not own Pokémon. I just own the plot for this story.

* * *

CH 9 The Emissaries

* * *

Celadon City:

Lance and I flew through the air on our pokemon with Lillie riding behind me. Solgaleo was still floating in the air trying to overpower Lunala and the moon.

"Lance, Lunala is absorbing too much lunar energy we need to find a way to stop it."

"Defeating and snagging Lunala sounds like it would work."

"What about Nebby?" Lillie asked me.

"Let it continue what it's doing. Solgaleo must be trying to weaken Lunala on its own. That may be what we need, pressuring it on multiple fronts."

"I'm sure it can handle it," Lance added trying to reassure Lillie.

"I know Nebby is strong after all, but how do we take down Lunala?"

"Hit it with everything we got I guess, Dragonite Ice Beam!"

"Salamence Hyper Beam!" The two blasts hit Lunala but to no effect.

"Not a scratch?" Lillie asked surprised.

"Watch out it's doing something," Lance warned us as Lunala's wings changed colors. Lunala's wings turned ice blue as it let loose a massive blast of light.

"Sylveon Light Screen!" Lillie let out her Sylveon as she raised a large wall of light.

"Dragonite help her out, use Reflect as well!" Dragonite raised an even larger wall next to Sylveon's.

"Alex I don't think these will hold out for long."

"I know Lillie, Salamence get ready." Salamence readied itself as the beam started to crack the screens.

"Now Salamence," I called out as the screens gave way," Hyper Beam!" As the blast broke the screens Salamence fired back as the two beams clashed.

"Everyone out of the way!" Salamence recovered just in time to fly out of the way with Dragonite as Lunala's beam pushed through and blasted into the ground causing a large explosion.

"The whole city is going to be completely demolished at this rate."

"Alex it's okay, as long as the people are safe." Lillie had a point, the safety of the people came before the integrity of the buildings and streets.

"Lance this isn't working."

"Who knows how much more powerful Lunala is now after being turned into a shadow version of itself."

"I know Lance, where are the other champions?"

"I'll let them know we need them here," Lance said as he tapped away at a wristwatch looking device.

"What do we do till the others show up?" Lillie asked me.

"Anything we can I guess, Solgaleo Flash Cannon!" Solgaleo listened as it shot a large steel infused blast at Lunala hitting it dead on. While it didn't do too much damage I could see that Lunala was a bit shaken and seemed to stop absorbing energy.

"That did something," Lance pointed out as he seemed to notice it too.

"With all the energy Lunala has absorbed Solgaleo may be our only chance," lance concluded.

"Maybe, but if Solgaleo can ward the moon off Lunala cannot absorb any more energy."

"What do we do then Alex?" Lillie asked me.

"Lillie do you still have the moon flute?"

"I do but why Alex?"

"We used the flutes to summon Solgaleo, maybe we can use them to power it up."

"You can do that?" Lance asked me.

"I can't guarantee it but it's worth a shot, maybe it can restore balance at least."

"Lance can you help Solgaleo distract Lunala, Lillie and I are going to try the flutes."

* * *

"Alright go for it, I'll buy you two as much time as I can." I had Salamence fly us back to the ground as we hopped off. I pulled the sun flute out of my backpack as Lillie pulled out the moon flute. We nodded at each other as we began to play. The music resonated throughout the air as energy began to flow out of the flutes. I heard Solgaleo roar above us as the air got warmer. Lunala shrieked as we opened our eyes and the song ended. The area was getting brighter as the moon retreated after turning back to the normal color.

"What's happening?"

"The song isn't meant to power up Solgaleo or Lunala, just to turn things back to how they should be. It was daytime when this all started so song is restoring the day," I answered feeling that was the best theory. I looked up as the sun was back in its rightful place with Lunala looking weaker.

"Look Lunala is getting weaker."

"Dragonite Hyper Beam!" We watched as Lance's Dragonite did a decent amount of damaged on Lunala.

"It's weaker but still it's pretty strong."

"Now what Alex?"

"Let's head back up and help Lance," I said as we put the flutes away and took off into the sky on Salamence once again.

"Solgaleo Psybeam!"

"Dragonite Ice Beam!"

"Salamence Fire Blast!" The three attacks hit Lunala dead on as it was shaken up even more than before.

"It's working, we just need to keep this up."

"You got it Lance, Salamence Draco Meteor!"

"Dragonite Fire Punch!" Lance's Dragonite used its burning fist to send Lunala careening into the falling meteors that Salamence had shot out of its mouth.

"It probably can't take much more, go for the snag!"

"Got it lance, Snag Ball go!" I threw the ball overhead as it sucked Lunala inside. The ball seemed to fall in slow-motion down towards me. Luckily Lunala stayed inside as I caught the ball.

"Alex you caught it!"

"I did, but look around us." The three of us looked down at the ruins of Celadon. Everything had been destroyed and several other cities had probably been damaged from all the tremors.

"Is there anything we can do?"

"I don't know Lillie it just may be up to the people to rebuild."

"Can you do something Nebby?"

"What do you mean Lillie?"

"Alex you said you knew someone who came through the wormhole from another version of this world so in theory we could have all the citizens here travel through to a reality where celadon is intact."

"No that's too risky. If we do that everyone who goes through will seemingly disappear from this world. That would do more harm than good most likely."

"Lillie, Alex has a point we shouldn't tamper with reality and stuff like that," Lance said in agreement.

"I'm sure we can find even more people to help the residents rebuild," I said before turning to Lance," but what about Ardos?"

"He's probably going to try to sneak back into Orre, which means he has to go by boat."

"But where will he leave from?"

"Well Vermilion is a safe bet, Fuchsia is by the water but most boats don't go there and Cinnabar is a long trek from here."

"So we're going to Vermilion?"

"Yes, just to be safe I'll send Cynthia to Fuchsia and Alder to Cinnabar."

"Okay I should probably check in with Wes and the others," I said to Lance before turning to Lillie," you going with me?"

"Normally yes but Brock and Tracy are here too and I want to see if I can help with rebuilding. What are you going to do after the mission ends?"

"I'll be heading to the Battle Frontier here, the owner Scott contacted me a while back wanting to meet me when I can."

"Well when will I see you again then?"

"I'll meet up with you before I leave to meet Scott. Then once you've gotten all your badges I'll be at the Indigo Plateau to cheer you on."

"Don't worry I'll definitely make it that far," Lillie said before we briefly kissed.

"Sorry to cut this short but we need to finish up and then head after Ardos," Lance said interrupting us.

"I know let's get going."

* * *

That's all for now, the next chapter will be up later this week. Thanks for reading!


	10. End of the Line

Hey all sorry for the long delay, I've been pretty busy but updates will now resume as normal, which is at least once a week. Thanks to Antex-The Legendary Zoroark and zcritic88 for the reviews. Also thanks to Artorias132, Demonleonhart, Fantasysword92375, LubedUpMutt, Bluestorm1990, ShadowStorm140, VioletSaber, therainster85 and zcritic88 for the favorite/follow, I appreciate all the support. I do not own Pokémon, I do own the plot of this story though.

* * *

CH 10 End of the Line:

* * *

Vermilion City:

Lance and I touched down on the ground before recalling our dragons. We had gotten a tip from Eldes and Lovrina that Ardos was in fact headed towards Vermilion. He most likely had a ship prepared for his retreat.

"Alex he's probably at the port, hopefully we can still get to him in time," Lance said before I followed him as he knew the way.

"You have the authority to arrest him?" I asked Lance.

"As a G-Man I do, as for what happens after his arrest I don't know. The organization may want to send him back to Orre for imprisonment."

"How much farther to the port?"

"Not long now," Lance said as we ran past the city gym. As we left the center of town the port came into view. However, there were no boats.

"Did we miss him?"

"No, a submarine maybe?"

"There he is!" I shouted as I saw Ardos off in the distance just standing.

"Ardos stand down!" Lance shouted at him as we approached the culprit.

"I was wondering if I'd be followed, wasn't running my plan enough?"

"Of course not, we can't let you get away and come up with a new scheme after all."

"How heroic Jhoto champion, but as you may see I'm stranded."

"What no getaway plan?" I asked him mockingly.

"There was a plan."

"Your grunts ditched you?" Lance asked surprised.

"It seemed there were more people allied with Eldes than I had suspected."

"So his moles managed to stop your underlings from bailing you out."

"Exactly Alexander, but don't think I'll be going quietly," Ardos said as released a Snorlax.

* * *

Battle, Champion Alex vs. Cipher Leader Ardos

* * *

"I got this, let's go Zeus!" I called out as I released my Jolteon.

"Is that a different team?" Lance asked me.

"Yeah, that's why I made that stop at the Pokémon Center."

"Snorlax Body Slam!"

"Zeus ramp up your speed with Agility and dodge it!" Jolteon effortlessly dodged Snorlax as his speed raised sharply.

"Snorlax Earthquake!"

"Zeus jump up!" Jolteon soared into the air as he dodged the impact which shook the ground violently.

"Snorlax Brick Break!"

"Zeus dodge and use Thunderbolt!" Jolteon side-stepped to avoid the strike and let out a powerful shock that hit Snorlax head on causing it to stumble a bit.

"Snorlax Rest!"

"Zeus use Agility once more!"

"What's the point?" Ardos asked me to which I smiled.

"You'll see, Zeus use Baton Pass!" Jolteon let out a cry before returning to his ball.

"Now go Helios!" I brought out my Flareon next.

"I see you used Baton Pass to transfer the boost in speed to Flareon," Lance correctly pointed out. Ardos' Snorlax woke up as Flareon came out.

"Up already then use Brick Break!"

"Helios dodge it and use Flame Charge!" Thanks to Baton Pass Flareon's speed was already ramped up quite a bit so he easily dodged the strike before colliding with Snorlax. As Flareon bounced off he was coated in a purple glow.

"A Toxic Orb?" Lance asked out-loud which made Ardos laugh.

"Why would you give that to your own Pokémon?"

"You'll see, Helios use Façade!" Flareon coated himself in a white light as he crashed into Snorlax dealing massive damage.

"Wait why does that do so much damage?" Ardos asked.

"Façade increases in power when the user is poisoned, burned or paralyzed. Plus with Helios' Guts ability he gets stronger when he has a status condition.

"I see you used Baton Pass to make Flareon as fast as you could and the Toxic Orb will greatly increase Façade's power, nice combo," Lance said to which I smiled in appreciation.

"An interesting strategy, I guess that's why you're the strongest in Alola."

"I don't need your flattery Ardos, Helios Facade!" Flareon crashed into Snorlax once more knocking it out.

"Snorlax come back," Ardos said recalling Snorlax," Go Magmortar!"

"Helios come back, go Aether!" I sent out my Sylveon, however unlike Lillie's mine was shiny.

"Magmortar Flamethrower!"

"Aether use Light Screen!" Sylveon materialized a light barrier that blocked the flames.

"Magmortar Fire Punch!"

"Aether Reflect!" Sylveon blocked the punch with a different screen.

"Dual screening huh, Magmortar Brick Break!" Magmortar broke through the screen as Sylveon jumped back.

"Aether Moon Blast!" Sylveon called out to the sky as a blast of light hit Magmortar.

"Tough it out and use Fire Blast!"

"Aether dodge and use Moon Blast once more!" Sylveon jumped over the blast and called down another blast that knocked Magmortar out.

"Magmortar return, go Flygon!"

"Aether come back, go Coeus!" I shouted as I let out my Espeon as Flygon appeared opposite me.

"Flygon Dragon Pulse!"

"Coeus dodge it and use Psyshock!" Espeon dodged the blast as it released purple waves that Flygon avoided.

"Flygon Hyper Beam!"

"Coeus dodge and while it recharges use Calm Mind!" Espeon once again dodged and while Flygon had to recharge Espeon began concentrating to build its strength.

"Flygon charge in and use Dragon Claw!"

"Coeus jump above and use Psyshock!" Espeon jumped high above the charging Flygon and retaliated hitting the mark this time.

"Flygon Steel Wing!"

"Coeus Dazzling Gleam!" Espeon produced a blinding light that hurt Flygon and caused it to lose sight of where it was flying. Flygon managed to land on the ground still unable to open its eyes.

"Psyshock!" The attack was enough to take out the blinded Pokémon as it landed with a loud thud.

"Flygon come back, go Ampharos." The Ampharos Ardos sent out appeared to be a Shadow Pokémon.

"Shadow huh, let's go Helios!" Flareon took the field again still poisoned by the Toxic Orb.

"Shadow Ampharos Mega Evolve!"

"Wait what?" Both Lance and I shouted as the Shadow Ampharos mega evolved.

"Yes behold my Shadow Mega Ampharos, my secret weapon and final Pokémon!"

"Shadow Pokémon have their hearts closed off so how can he mega evolve it without a strong bond?"

"Alex he must be using some sort of a device to force it to mega evolve!"

"Lance is right, with this technology even Shadow Pokémon can mega evolve like normal Pokémon can."

"Helios be careful we don't know what this one is capable of," I said to Helios who nodded in agreement.

"Ampharos Shadow Pulse!"

"Helios charge through with Flame Charge!" Helios surrounded himself with fire as he charged through the blast of dark energy.

"Ampharos Shadow Tail!" Ampharos charged its tail with dark energy before knocking Flareon back as it was approaching.

"Helios use Rest!" The poison had become too much so Flareon needed to get its strength back.

"Helios Sleep Talk!" Flareon used Façade despite still being asleep.

"Ampharos dodge and use Shadow Bolt!" Ampharos dodged the attack and struck Flareon with black lightning. This woke Flareon up.

"Helios use Façade!" I shouted as the Toxic Orb took effect once again.

"Ampharos dodge and use Shadow Rush!" Ampharos dodged the attack and retaliated by slamming into Flareon.

"You okay?" I asked my Pokémon as he regained his balance before nodding.

"Ampharos Shadow Charge!" Ampharos charged itself with dark energy obviously gearing up for a big attack.

"Helios let's go for it!" I said as I slipped a Firinium Z Crystal into my bracelet.

"Alex is that.." Lance trailed off realizing what it was.

"Ampharos Shadow Surge!" Ampharos cloaked itself with black electricity before charging towards Flareon.

"Now Helios let's go," Flareon and I started doing the movements for our Z move," raging fires become one and set our hearts ablaze with the flames of victory. Z-Move Inferno Overdrive!" Flareon was coated in a large blazing flame as he charged at Ampharos who charged as well. The two large forces met creating a large explosion that shook the ground. As the smoke and sparks settled I looked to see both Pokémon unconscious.

"Snag Ball go!" I took the chance to snag the Shadow Ampharos as it stayed in the ball.

* * *

Battle Over, Winner Champion Alex

* * *

"To think I could lose after everything." I recalled Helios before approaching Ardos along with Lance.

Lance quickly took action and knocked Ardos down to the ground and handcuffing him.

"By order of the G-Men you're under arrest Ardos."

"So what there will always be someone to take my place."

"Not once we bust all of your followers, Cipher is done for."

"Like a phoenix Cipher will rise from the ashes when you least expect it."

"We'll see about that," Lance said before turning to me," you heading back to Alola?"

"I may actually see if I can catch back up with Lillie and go with her and her companions."

"What about your duties in Alola?"

"It's off-season for the Island Challenge right now, my Elite Four can handle things while I'm away."

"What about Scott?"

"I'm sure he'll understand waiting just a bit longer. Once Lillie makes it to the Indigo Plateau I can meet him there. I've decided I want to be there for her during the last parts of her journey."

"Good to hear, I have a feeling Scott will understand and what he wanted to talk about."

"You do?"

"I do but it's a secret, you'll find out soon enough. Now I need to get going but take this." I caught the mega stone Lance threw to me.

"Ampharosite huh," I said looking at the stone.

"Maybe you can make better use of it once Ampharos has been purified."

"Yeah I'll send Ampharos over to Professor Krane in Orre once I get to the Pokémon Center."

"Well this is where we part ways," Lance said as I saw a ship approaching with the other champions on board.

"Yeah thanks for everything."

"From one champion to another keep up the good fight."

"You too Lance," I said as I watched him board the ship with Ardos in tow. I waved them off as the ship began to sail away.

"Okay first stop is the Pokémon Center then back to Celadon." I said aloud as I walked back towards the center of town.

* * *

That's all for now and the end of this arc. Just so you know all the nicknames for the Eeveelutions are based off of Greek Gods, Titans and other primordial beings. New things begin next chapter, time skips may be included. Thanks for reading and see you all again soon.


	11. The Path to Victory Part 1

Hello all and welcome to the new chapter. This will be a two parter with more of the battle in the next chapter. Thanks to Antex-The Legendary Zoroark, Luchux and the guest for the reviews. Also to the guest there probably won't be Ash X Mallow or Lana, I hadn't planned on it when creating this story, so my apologies about that. Thanks to all my readers as we've hit over 7,500 views! I do not own Pokemon, I do own the plot of the story.

* * *

CH 11 The Path to Victory Part 1 (2 months since CH 10)

* * *

Viridian City:

Lillie, Brock, Tracy and I had just arrived in Viridian City after having gotten through the forest. Lillie had one badge left to obtain before she could enter the league.

"Man this brings back memories," Brock said as we left the Pokémon Center.

"To when you traveled with Ash?" Tracy asked him. I still wasn't sure who this Ash guy was but he must be important to Brock and Tracy.

"Yeah, I remember back then Team Rocket was in control of the gym, Ash was probably the only one to get the Earth Badge. Not even Gary could win."

"No way they must have had some really strong Pokémon!" Lillie exclaimed surprised that Gary would lose a gym battle.

"Yeah, Ash got lucky that Team Rocket dropped a badge when he sent them flying."

"But if Gary couldn't get the badge how did he enter the league?" I asked.

"Well the league caught wind that the gym had been taken over by criminals and apparently nobody could win. Then there was Sabrina turning people into dolls when they lost. People avoided the gyms so they got badges from lesser known gyms," Brock explained.

"So the 8 badges you get aren't set in stone?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah many trainers travel different routes, so not every trainer can make it to the same places," Tracy added.

"But why did Gary get 10 of them if he only needed 8?" Lillie asked still confused.

"To show off maybe, he did travel around in a convertible complete with a chauffeur and a personal cheerleading squad." That surprised me but the look Lillie gave me was even more alarming.

"Uh yes Lillie?" I asked feeling nervous as she stared at me.

"You may be champion in Alola but don't think I'd be okay with you travelling with those girls that are always going after you."

"Geez you know you don't have to worry about that."

"Why don't we head to the gym so Lillie can get her badge?"

"Tracy's right let's get going," I said as we headed towards the gym.

* * *

Viridian City Gym:

When we stepped into the gym we found it was rather empty. No referee in sight, no leader, nothing.

"Hello anyone here?" Lillie called out only to receive silence.

"There is a leader here right?" I asked Brock.

"There should be, they did apparently find a new one or at least a temporary one," he answered.

"The leader is right here!" We looked around trying to find the source of the voice until we saw the ground ahead of us turn into a battlefield and the leader appeared on a rising platform.

"No way Gary!" Lillie and I were both surprised.

"I thought Tracy would've told you by now," Gary said as he approached us.

"You told me to keep it a secret," Tracy answered.

"I did?" Gary asked with a chuckle as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Seems he forgot that," Brock said.

"So who are you?" Gary asked as he looked at me.

"Alexander Sun, the Alola region champion," I answered as I extended my hand.

"Alola huh," Gary said as we shook hands," I heard you can find Kanto region Pokémon that look different there."

"Alola forms yeah."

"I may have to go there sometime and check those variants out. I'm sure Ashy-boy would like to as well," Gary said more to himself.

"So I have to battle you?" Lillie asked as Gary returned his attention to her.

"Yep, do you have six Pokémon Lillie?"

"I do, after all you need six for the league."

"Then how about we have a full six on six opposed to a three on three?"

"Isn't it supposed to be three on three?" Lillie asked.

"Usually, but a full battle would be better to test your skills before the league."

"Gary has a good point," I said in agreement.

"Okay I'll do it Gary."

"Brock you can ref, you were a gym leader after all."

"No problem Gary," Brock said as everyone took their spots. Tracy and I relocated to the bleachers as Gary and Lillie faced off.

"This will be a full six on six battle between the leader Gary and the challenger Lillie. There will be a five minute break after one side loses three Pokémon. Furthermore only the challenger may substitute Pokémon. When both trainers are ready let the battle begin!"

* * *

Lillie versus Viridian Leader Gary

* * *

"Come on Nidoqueen!"

"Go Poliwrath!"

"Going for a type advantage huh," Gary said as he stared Poliwrath down," Nidoqueen Thunderbolt!"

"Poliwrath dodge and use Hydro Pump!" The bolt struck the rocky ground as Poliwrath dodged before shooting a torrent of water at Nidoqueen.

"Nidoqueen use your tail to jump!" Nidoqueen slammed her tail against the ground and propelled into the air dodging the blast.

"Wow that's cool, Poliwrath you jump too and use Ice Punch!" Poliwrath jumped in the air as it coated a fist with ice.

"Nidoqueen Mega Punch!" The two fists collided knocking both Pokémon to the ground.

"Nidoqueen Sludge Bomb!"

"Poliwrath dodge it!" Poliwrath tried to dodge but as it hit the ground some of the sludge bounced off a nearby rock and hit its mark.

"Nidoqueen its poisoned use Venoshock!" Purple orbs surrounded Poliwrath as it enveloped it, the move powering up due to the poison.

"Poliwrath Hydro Pump!" Poliwrath fought through the pain and caught Gary and Nidoqueen off guard with a sudden attack. The blast hit Nidoqueen dead on sending her flying and into the wall.

"Nidoqueen!"

"Nidoqueen is unable to battle…" Brock trailed off as Poliwrath went down from the posion.

"Poliwrath is also unable to battle!"

"Nidoqueen good effort," Gray said as he recalled Nidoqueen."

"You too Poliwrath," Lillie said recalling him.

"Arcanine you're up!"

"Go Sylveon!"

"A Sylveon huh?" Gary asked as Sylveon appeared ready to battle.

"Sylveon Light Screen!"

"Smart move Lillie, but that screen won't help you, Arcanine use Agility!" Arcanine began running around at high speeds creating after-images in his wake.

"Sylveon Dazzling Gleam!" Sylveon launched an Omni-directional attack which slowed Arcanine down considerably, but not enough.

"Arcanine Extreme speed!"

"Sylveon Reflect!" Arcanine was too fast however barreling into Sylveon before she could get a barrier up.

"Sylveon!" Sylveon managed to regain her balance and land safely on the ground.

"Arcanine Flamethrower!"

"Sylveon Moon Blast!" Sylveon responded to the fire with her own blast as the two clashed.

"Arcanine Extreme speed!"

"Sylveon Reflect!" Sylveon set up a barrier just before Arcanine could reach her.

"Now jump!" Arcanine blasted into the air at an alarming speed completely avoiding the barrier.

"Sylveon above you!"

"Arcanine use Flame Charge!" Arcanine seemed like a falling meteor as he plummeted towards Sylveon encased in fire at a high speed. Sylveon had no time to react as Arcanine collided with her. The impact was strong enough to knock Sylveon out.

"Sylveon is unable to battle, the winner is Arcanine!"

"Thanks for trying Sylveon," Lillie said as she recalled her friend.

"So now what Lillie, that all you got?" Gray taunted.

"Of course not, let's go Nidoking!" Lillie called out Nidoking which surprised Gary.

"So I have Nidoqueen and you have Nidoking?"

"It seems so, Nidoking let's show him what we can do," Lillie said to which Nidoking nodded as the two geared up for the next bout.

* * *

That's all for now, expect the next chapter in the middle of next week if not earlier. Thanks for reading as always.


	12. The Path to Victory Part 2

Hey all I re-wrote this chapter once or twice, which is why it took so long. Thanks for being patient with me. Thanks to Antex- The Legendary Zoroark for the review as usual as well as to zcritic88. Yes zcritic88 I actually chose Nidoking since I figured most would expect Nidoqueen, I'm just full of surprises. Thanks to HardcoreAsylum, Leonidas101, RedNovaVince, Trchscgdjgh, goddragonking, zcritic88, Light's Shadow001, SonicIKE, byobangel9072 for the favorite/follow I appreciate the support. I do not own Pokemon. I do own the plot for the story and any OCs.

* * *

Chapter 12 The Path to Victory Part 2

* * *

"Nidoking use Sludge Bomb!"

"Arcanine dodge with Extreme speed!" Gary's Arcanine sped past the large ball of sludge as he charged straight into Nidoking.

"Nidoking grab it!" Lillie's Nidoking slid back as he grabbed Arcanine trying to hold the canine back.

"Now use Thunderbolt!" Nidoking let a bolt of lightning loose shocking Arcanine. Due to the close range Arcanine could not escape without even time to fight back. Arcanine hit floor unconscious shortly after.

"Arcanine is unable to battle, Nidoking is the victor!"

"Good job Arcanine," Gary said recalling his friend," go Kangaskhan!"

"Nidoking let's keep going," Lillie said to which he roared in agreement.

"Kangaskhan Shadow Ball!"

"Nidoking knock it back with your tail!" Nidoking knocked the ball of dark energy with his tail sending it back towards Kangaskhan."

"Dodge and use Superpower!" Kangaskhan shot a blast of yellow energy at Nidoking.

"Jump with your tail and then use Poison Jab!" Nidoking slammed his tail down to jump and avoid the attack before plummeting towards Kangaskhan.

"Counter with Mega Punch!" Kangaskhan and Nidoking's fists collided as they both slid back from the force of the impact.

"Nidoking Thunderbolt!"

"Kangaskhan dodge and use Power-Up Punch!" Kangaskhan's strength grew as the punch connected.

"Nidoking Poison Jab!"

"Kangaskhan dodge," Kangaskhan quickly side-stepped, "now use Mega Punch!" Kangaskhan sent Nidoking flying upward into the ceiling before plummeting to the ground.

"Nidoking is unable to battle. Since the challenger has lost 3 Pokémon we will go to a 10 minute break."

"Nidoking good effort." Lillie recalled her friend before heading back towards me in the stands.

* * *

"You doing okay Lillie?" I asked her.

"I am, just a bit nervous now."

"You're only behind by 1 Lillie, there's still time to make a comeback."

"Tracy's right, just focus on the battle, not any fear of losing."

"I know, I'll be okay."

* * *

Battle Resumes:

"Lillie send out your fourth Pokémon," Brock announced as Gary stuck with Kangaskhan.

"Go Alakazam!"

"Alakazam huh, let's go Kangaskhan."

"Battle resume!"

"Alakazam use Psybeam!"

"Kangaskhan dodge and use Shadow Ball!"

"Alakazam Light Screen!" Alakazam's barrier blocked the attack before evaporating.

"Now charge in and use Power-Up Punch."

"Use Psychic to stop it!" Alakazam crossed his spoons as he stopped Kangaskhan mid-charge.

"Kangaskhan!"

"Alakazam throw him!" Alakazam hurled Kangaskhan into the wall knocking it out.

"Kangaskhan is unable to battle!"

"Good work return. Go Scizor!"

"Alakazam use Psychic!"

"Scizor Agility!" Alakazam couldn't grab Scizor as it was moving too fast.

"Alakazam Calm Mind."

"Scizor use X-Scissor!" Scizor hit Alakazam breaking his concentration.

"Use Future Sight!"

"Scizor Swords Dance!" Scizor powered himself up as Alakazam prepared for a future attack.

"Alakazam Hidden Power." The Hidden Power turned into a fire ball that launched at Scizor.

"Smart move, dodge and then use Bullet Punch!" Scizor quickly dodged and punched Alakazam with a metallic claw.

"Hang tough and use Psyshock!"

"Scizor get back and use Swords Dance!" Scizor jumped back in time and powered itself up while it had the chance.

"Alakazam use Calm Mind." Alakazam powered himself up again in response to Scizor.

"Scizor X-Scissor!"

"Alakazam Psybeam!"

"Scizor charge through!" Scizor sped through the beam of psychic energy enduring the damage as it closed in on Alakazam before crashing into him with slashing claws.

"No Alakazam!" However, before he fell, the Future Sight attack occurred blasting Scizor with so much energy that it knocked it out as Alakazam followed.

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle!" Brock called out as the two returned their Pokémon.

"Go Umbreon!"

"I'm counting on you Lickilicky!" Lickilicky popped out of the Pokeball and began waving his tongue up and down in an almost menacing way.

"Is it trying to intimidate Umbreon?" I asked Tracy.

"I think so, not sure how effective it'll be though," Tracy answered with a chuckle.

"Umbreon Shadow Ball!"

"Lickilicky knock it back with your tongue!" Lickilicky spun around like a top before using his tongue to bat the ball back.

"Talk about crafty, Umbreon dodge," Gary said as Umbreon jumped to avoid the repelled attack.

"Lickilicky use Gyro Ball!"

"Umbreon Reflect!" The screen stopped Lickilicky in his tracks sending him bouncing back towards Lillie.

"Umbreon Double Team!" Lickilicky became confused as multiple Umbreons seemingly appeared in front of him.

"Hit them all with Earthquake!" Lickilicky jumped into the air before slamming his tongue on the ground causing a massive tremor. However, as the duplicated vanished Umbreon was missing.

"Umbreon Iron Tail!"

"Lickilicky above you!" The pink Pokémon looked up to see Umbreon spinning downwards with his tail glowing.

"Catch the tail with your tongue." As Umbreon came into range Lickilicky grabbed his tail with his tongue before the attack could hit.

"Now slam it!" Lickilicky slammed Umbreon down to the ground with his tongue causing Umbreon to yelp.

"Umbreon Double Team followed by Moonlight!" Umbreon created copies of himself again use the cover to heal himself.

"Lickilicky Power Whip!" Lickilicky coated his tongue in green energy before lashing it out at all the duplicates in a 360 degree sweep. The real Umbreon side-stepped the swing before charging at Lickilicky.

"Umbreon Giga Impact!" Umbreon continued charging at Lickilicky as he became cloaked in pink and yellow energy.

"Lickilicky catch him!" Lickilicky managed to grab hold of Umbreon as he tried to hold him back. Lickilicky slowly slid back as Umbreon started to overpower him.

"Lickilicky Hyper Beam!" Due to how close they were Umbreon was unable to dodge the large blast. Umbreon was blown back into the wall falling unconscious.

"Umbreon is unable to battle, the winner is Lickilicky!"

"Umbreon nice work now get some rest," Gary said recalling his companion," you're up last Blastoise!"

"Lickilicky let's keep going," Lillie said as the two Pokémon locked eyes.

"Battle begin!"

"Blastoise Hydro Pump!"

"Lickilicky Gyro Ball!" Lickilicky spun through the blasts of water repelling them as he neared Blastoise.

"Blastoise catch him!" Blastoise caught Lickilicky stopping him in his tracks.

"Now throw him and use Dragon Pulse!" Blastoise flung Lickilicky into the air before hitting him with a beam of energy from his launchers. Lickilicky slammed back to the ground out cold.

"Lickilicky is unable to battle, Blastoise is the winner!"

"Good job Lickilicky return," Lillie said as she readied her final Pokémon, "it's up to you Venusaur!"

"Finally your starter appears, this won't be easy for you though Lillie."

"We'll see if my secret weapon changes that," she answered with a smile.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, this," Lillie said as she pulled out a necklace and put it on.

"That's a Keystone!"

"When did she get that?" I asked out-loud from the stands.

"Remember that package I got from Kukui, he gave me it along with Venusaurite," Lillie said as Venusaur revealed a stone attached to a chain in her large flower.

"Venusaur Mega-Evolve!" As Venusaur was enveloped in purple light Gary responded by revealing a bracelet that was under his left sleeve.

"You too Blastoise, Mega-Evolve!" Both fully evolved starters came into sight as the lights died down. Venusaur stood across from each other fully Mega-Evolved and awaiting their trainers' command.

"Blastoise Hydro Pump!"

"Venusaur use your vines to jump." Venusaur slammed his vines onto the floor to launch into the air and avoid the blast.

"Now Energy Ball!"

"Blastoise knock it back with Rapid Spin!" Blastoise hid in his shell and spun to knock the blast into the nearby wall as Venusaur landed back on the ground.

"Dragon Pulse!"

"Venusaur stand your ground." Venusaur stood in place as the blast hit him full force.

"Trying to tank it huh?"

"Venusaur Frenzy Plant!"

"Blastoise quick get out with Rapid Spin!" Blastoise broke off his attack to spin out of the way as a large mass of plants appeared where he had been.

"Darn so close," Lillie mumbled as Venusaur was recharging.

"I see Venusaur held his ground so you could find the best moment to retaliate, not bad at all. Blastoise Ice Beam the floor!" Blastoise froze the floor much to Lillie's surprise.

"Why the floor?"

"I remember Ash doing all these crazy things with the battlefield so I'm adapting a bit." Lillie noticed Venusaur wobbling on the ice trying to stay on all fours.

"Not good, Leaf Storm!"

"Dodge it!" Blastoise skated on the ice easily dodging the blast of leaves.

"Venusaur grab him with Vine Whip." Blastoise continued skating dodging the assault of vines.

"Now spin and use Hydro Pump!" Blastoise spun like a figure skater shooting water from his launcher and speeding towards Venusaur.

"Blastoise is surprisingly nimble, Venusaur Sludge Bomb!" It was useless as Blastoise repelled the ball of sludge with his water. Blastoise closed in on Venusaur and blasted him back with the spinning water blast.

"Use your vines!" Venusaur used his vines to stop himself but still slid further back due to the slippery ice field.

"Blastoise Water Pulse."

"Venusaur Leaf Storm!" The wave of water and rush of leaves clashed cancelling each other out.

"Blastoise Rapid Spin!"

"Venusaur grab him!" As Blastoise sped along the ice in his spinning shell Venusaur managed to grab him and slam the turtle against the ice.

"Blastoise Hydro Pump the ice!" Blastoise quickly recovered and launched himself into the air with water.

"Venusaur Energy Ball!"

"Blastoise Ice Punch!" Blastoise used his frozen fist to punch through the green energy ball and hit Venusaur head-on.

"Stand strong and use Sludge Bomb!"

"No Blastoise is too close." Blastoise couldn't dodge due to the lack of distance as he was still right by Venusaur. The toxic ball hit him as he glowed purple.

"Venusaur grab Blastoise." Venusaur used his vines to restrain Blastoise who tried to break free.

"Normally this would be bad, but with his one launcher Blastoise can still aim at close range, Hydro Pump!"

"Venusaur take it and get ready." Venusaur bared the brunt of the watery assault as he began to charge energy in his flower.

"Blastoise you have to break free!"

"Venusaur Solarbeam!" Blastoise could not break free and was blasted at point blank range by the massive beam of solar energy. Blastoise's Mega form expired as it fell unconscious.

"Blastoise is unable to battle. Leader Gary is out of useable Pokémon so the winner is Lillie!"

* * *

"She did it!" I shouted as I ran down to the battlefield a little too eagerly. The field had only begun to thaw out so I felt myself slip.

"Alex!" I heard Lillie call my name out in worry as I hit the icy floor. I heard a crunching sound that I assumed were my ribs before everything went black.

* * *

That's all for now. Don't worry it won't be a cliff-hanger for too long. Thanks for reading and see you all next time.


	13. Bugged Insurance Mechanics

Hey all, Breath of the Wild and Persona 5 have kept me busy, so send help. A cookie to anybody who guesses the reference in the title, which appears in the chapter too. Jokes aside we've past 10,00o views so many thanks! Thanks to zcritic88 and Antex- The Legendary Zoroark for the reviews. Also to zcritic there will be more megas coming so keep checking back. Thanks to BladeKnightmare, Entrance, Kentukas, StygianAssault, multiyman37, LilMate and Zygarde Dupain-Agreste for the favorite/follow. I do not own Pokémon.

* * *

CH 13 Bugged Insurance Mechanics

I could hear chatter around me as I slowly opened my eyes after what seemed like hours. I saw Gary, Brock, Tracy and Lillie crowded around me and a doctor in front of the bed I found myself in.

"Uh what happened?" I asked feeling confused.

"If you can't remember, you slipped on the icy battlefield back at the gym," Gary answered.

"Oh yeah, that happened."

"Well the damage is not the worst it could be," the doctor started to stay looking at his clipboard," you did crack your ribs, not a clean break but nearly there."

"So what're the orders?" I asked.

"We want to keep you for monitoring the next two days, then you'll need bed rest for probably two weeks."

"The Indigo League doesn't start for a month so you have time to recover," Brock pointed out.

"That's some good news at least."

"Now then, give him some space for a while," The doctor said as he ushered everyone but Lillie out of the room.

"You had me worried Alex."

"I'm sorry about that Lillie, I was just excited for you."

"A little too excited it seems."

"I guess ice doesn't thaw out that fast huh?"

"No, especially when there's that much of it."

"I had no clue you had a mega stone."

"I wanted to make it a surprise for everyone."

"It was a pretty good one and it won you the battle."

"Wait what?" Lillie and I were caught off guard by Gary's sudden shout.

"Hey no shouting in the hospital!" A random hypocritical employee shouted back. Gary walked back in with a dejected look.

"What's wrong Gary?" I asked.

"The gym's insurance policy may not cover your bills."

"Really?" I asked surprised.

"I know these insurance mechanics are totally bugged dood."

"Uh what?"

"Sorry I don't know what came over me, too much internet."

"Don't worry the league should be able to cover my expenses, being a region champion has lots of perks, screaming fans, product endorsements, my own clothing line…"

"You get your own clothing line?" Gary asked interrupting me.

"Yep, I'm working with a company on my own brand of workout gear and swim trunks, I am the champion of Alola after all. I'll send you some goodies when the line releases."

"This is the first I've heard of this," Lillie said sounding annoyed she was in the dark about my merchandising plans.

"This only came to be while you were first here in Kanto. When I get back to Alola things will continue, we actually need to do photoshoots for all the items."

"Let me guess you're the model for everything," Gray chuckled.

"Exactly Gary this six-pack doesn't show itself off."

"Lillie how do you deal with this ego of his?"

"It's not that bad, he just likes to brag from time to time."

"I'm right here you know."

"You should be more humble as a champion, setting a good example for all the kids."

"Doctor can I get this annoying growth removed," I jokingly said as I pointed at Gary who merely sighed.

"I need to check in with my grandfather, he wanted to hear about my battle with Lillie," Gray said as he left the room.

"Do you think I can win?" I was surprised by Lillie's sudden change in tone.

"Why do you think you can't?"

"I don't know, seeing your battles in Alola made me unsure if I was capable of the same thing."

"I know you can win, I'm not just saying that because you're my girl but because of the battles I've seen. The bond that a trainer has with their Pokémon is just as important as the strength of the Pokémon. You already have demonstrated that you share a strong bond with your team. You can train a Pokémon to be strong, you can't train a trainer to love their Pokémon."

"You really think so?" Lillie asked sounding a bit more optimistic.

"I do, you've already come so far Lillie, you can definitely go that extra mile."

"Thanks for that Alex," she said to me with her usual beautiful smile

"Anytime, but wait I need to check the television," I said as I saw the time. I grabbed the remote off the bedside table turning the wall mounted T.V on."

"What's on?" Lillie asked me.

"You'll see, hopefully I didn't miss anything," I said as I flipped through the channels before finding the right one. Fortunately the battle I had been hoping to catch was still on.

"Let's show them our power Greninja!" I was intrigued by the finals that we're playing out in front of me as the Greninja seemed to Mega-Evolve. Ash Ketchum was the trainer's name I believe.

"Is that a Mega Greninja?" Lillie asked me.

"It's not a Mega Evolution but similar, I honestly don't know what it is though," I answered trying to figure out what that form was.

"Ash Ketchum, Gary said he was from Pallet Town too."

"Yeah I think Lance and Cynthia mentioned him back during the Cipher fiasco."

"His Greninja certainly seems like a mega."

"I know that's what's weird about it. It seems to be as strong as Alain's Charizard, I'd love to battle both of them." Their fighting spirits got my blood pumping as I watched their Pokémon clash.

"You think you'd win?" Lillie asked with a sly wink.

"The title of champion isn't just for show you know."

"Well you are my inspiration for my trainer career."

"Aww you're going to make me blush."

"That's my job after all Alex."

"As soon as I'm out of here I'll help you train."

"My battle skills not my muscles right?" Lillie asked me with a cute pout.

"Yes."

"Good, I'll leave the rigorous training to you, just as long as I get to see those muscles," Lille said with a slightly seductive smile.

"Heh sure thing."

"But that's for when your ribs are healed, I'll gladly take the training offer though."

"Awesome, though maybe I should get some rest first."

"Go ahead, though I'll stay here as long as I can." I smiled before she leaned down as we kissed. We stayed like that for a few moments before I fell into a comfortable sleep.

* * *

That's all for now, thanks for reading and see you next time.


	14. The Exhibition Match

Hey everyone, the new chapter is here already. Thanks to Antex- The Legendary Zoroark for the review as usual. Also thanks to all the readers as were are at almost 10,500 views! I do not own Pokémon.

* * *

CH 14, The Exhibition Match:

Indigo Plateau (1 Month after CH 13)

"Welcome everyone to the day you've waited for," Charles Goodshow announced as the stadium was filled with cheers," after the prelims only 80 trainers remain, all trying to earn the coveted Indigo trophy!" A judge pulled back a curtain covering the nearby podium to reveal the golden trophy causing even more cheers to erupt.

"But before the first round begins we have a special exhibition match for you all to enjoy." As Goodshow said this doors on opposite sides of the stadium opened as two large platforms appeared near the main battlefield.

"On the green side we have the leader of the Kanto Elite Four, the Jhoto region champion, the dragon master himself Lance!" The crowd went wild as Lance appeared form the doors on the right. He waved to the crowd as he took his place on the green platform.

"On the red side we have Lance's opponent, the Alola region champion Alexander!" I emerged from the doors on cue greeted by the excited spectators waving as I walked towards the platform. The battle had been Scott's idea, one that everyone went for.

"Good to see you again Lance didn't expect it to be like this though."

"Same here, but I was hoping we'd get a chance to battle soon."

"Champions," the ref said getting our attention," this will be a 3 on 3 battle with no substitutions, the battle field will be set to grass for this match." The battlefield turned into a grass field as the ref raised his flag.

"Battle begin!" The crowd went wild as we readied our first Pokémon.

"Go Gyarados!" Lance brought out his signature shiny Gyarados which somehow got the crowd even more pumped.

"Come on Sandslash!" Lance and the crowd were reasonably surprised when my Alolan-Sandslash appeared.

"That Sandslash is that…" I cut off lance with the answer to his eventual question.

"Yep it's an Alola variant, you'll see what he's got real soon."

"Very well Gyarados Dragon Dance!"

"Sandslash Hail!" As Gyarados powered itself up Sandslash conjured a sudden hail storm as his body started to glow blue.

"Gyarados Dragon Pulse!"

"Dodge." Sandslash vanished in an instant as Gyarados' attack missed.

"Now Iron Head!" Sandslash reappeared behind Gyarados as he slammed his head into it.

"How is it so fast?"

"Thanks to his ability Slush Rush his speed is doubled in the hail." Gyarados began to take residual damage from the hail but shook most of it off.

"Not bad, Gyarados Flamethrower!"

"Sandslash Protect!" Sandslash protected himself with a green barrier dispelling the flames.

"Dragon Dance!"

"Swords Dance!" The two combatants each powered up ready to clash again.

"Gyarados Crunch!"

"Sandslash counter with Metal Claw!" Due to the hail Sandslash was faster, able to easily dodge the Gyarados and strike it with increased ferocity.

"Gyarados Flamethrower!"

"Dodge and use Icicle Crash!" Sandslash dodged the blast and sent large icicles crashing into Gyarados, knocking it out.

"Gyarados is unable to battle!"

"Good effort now rest," Lance said recalling Gyarados," come on out Salamence!"

"Salamence vs. Sandslash begin!" I was surprised when Lance revealed a keystone under the right sleeve of his jacket.

"Salamence Mega Evolve!" Salamence was covered in a bright light as it transformed into what could resemble a jet of some sort.

"Off with a bang I see, Sandslash Icicle Crash!" Salamence however was too fast as the hail stopped it easily dodged the attack.

"Salamence Dragon Rush!" Salamence crashed into Sandslash like a plane dive bombing a cruise ship knocking out Sandslash from the sheer force.

"Sandslash is down, Champion Alex choose your next Pokémon!"

"Good work buddy," I said recalling Sandslash," Go Ampharos!" This had been the Ampharos Ardos had, now purified. I had been training him since that day and had just received a mega stone for him.

"Battle resume!"

"Ampharos Mega Evolve!" Ampharos' mega stone resonated with my bracelet as he assumed his mega form.

"Salamence…"

"Ampharos…"

"Dragon Pulse!" Ampharos and Salamence fired off the same attack as the beams clashed with equal strength.

"Salamence Draco Meteor!"

"Ampharos spin dodge!" Ampharos weaved through the falling meteors spinning like a ballerina.

"Salamence Flamethrower!"

"Ampharos Electro Ball!" Ampharos swung a ball of electricity off his tail and through the approaching flames parting them in the process.

"Salamence dodge and use Dragon Claw!"

"Ampharos Thunder Punch!" Ampharos' electrified fist collided with Salamence's claw pushing them both back.

"Salamence fly up!"

"Ampharos climb on!" Ampharos climbed on Salamence's back as it ascended higher.

"Salamence speed up and shake it off!"

"Ampharos Thunderbolt!" Ampharos shocked Salamence causing it to slow down.

"Salamence do a barrel roll!" The dragon complied as it rolled around causing Ampharos to lose his grip and fall downwards.

"Salamence Hyper Beam!"

"Ampharos Focus Blast!" As Salamence shot downwards at the falling Pokémon, Ampharos pulled his arms back as if preparing a Kamehameha but instead fired of a large sphere of energy. The energy sphere shredded through the blast hitting Salamence as the blast dispersed.

"Salamence dive!" Salamence quickly composed itself briefly before dive bombing the still falling Ampharos.

"A kamikaze attack?" I asked surprised. Because Ampharos was still in the air falling he couldn't dodge the falling Salamence properly. Salamence slammed into Ampharos as they plummeted faster.

"Ampharos Thunderbolt!" The last ditch effort worked as Salamence suffered from a good amount of damage as they both crashed to the ground. As the dust cleared we saw both Pokémon were down.

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle!"

"Awesome job Ampharos," I said picking my final Pokémon," go Incineroar!"

"Go Dragonite!" Lance's ace revealed itself and glared at my starter, this was where things would get really good.

"Final battle begin!"

"Dragonite Dragon Pulse!"

"Incineroar dodge and use Darkest Lariat!" Incineroar ran forward flipping over the blast and spun into Dragonite enveloped in dark energy.

"Dragonite grab it!" Dragonite managed to grab the spinning Incineroar forcing him to stop.

"Dragonite Dragon Pulse!"

"Incineroar!" I called out as Incineroar was sent flying back.

"Incineroar Flame Charge!"

"Dragonite Dragon Rush!" The two charged at each other cloaked in flames and energy respectively before colliding full force.

"Incineroar Flamethrower!" Taking advantage of the close range Incineroar blasted Dragonite with powerful flames making it flinch from pain.

"Dragonite Thunder punch!" Dragonite punched Incineroar through the flames shocking him.

"Incineroar back up!" Incineroar managed to get away from Dragonite putting distance between them.

"Now what will you do Alex?" I knew exactly how to respond to Lance. Lance and the audience looked on in confusion as Incineroar and I started posing in sync with each other.

"Perfect body, channel your inner strength and then expel it, take down the opponent with your own style. Z-Move: Malicious Moonsault!" Incineroar expelled energy as we finished the posing before jumping high into the air. Incineroar spun around in the shape of the moon before plummeting towards Dragonite.

"Dragonite Hyperbeam!"

"Incineroar push right through!" Incineroar roared as he cut right through the blast shaking off the pain before crashing right into Dragonite with all his power.

"Dragonite!" It took a minute but Dragonite was able to compose itself, just barely though.

"Let's keep it up Incineroar."

"Alex that was what?"

"A Z-Move, it can only be used with the appropriate Z-Crystal, most are earned by completing the Island trials in Alola. You can only use one per battle."

"Fascinating, but we aren't done yet, Dragonite Dragon Tail!"

"Incineroar Darkest Lariat!" Incineroar collided with Dragonite's tail pushing the dragon back along with himself.

"Dragonite Giga Impact!"

"Incineroar Flare Blitz!" Incineroar covered himself in bright blue flames before charging Dragonite he charged as well. The two collided creating a large explosion of flame and energy.

* * *

"Let's see who's left standing after that massive impact?" The announcer asked as the smoke slowly cleared. I was surprised to see both Incineroar and Dragonite down for the count.

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle, therefore this battle ends in a draw!"

"Unbelievable the battle between two champions has ended in a draw!" The announcer shouted as the audience cheered us on.

"Good effort Incineroar," I said recalling my starter.

"You too Dragonite," Lance said recalling his friend before walking off the platform and towards me. We met on the center of the battlefield and shook hands.

"That was a great match, I look forward to the day we get to have a full six on six battle Alex."

"Same here Lance, and it won't be a tie next time," I said with a new goal in mind. However, this was Lillie's time to shine and she was battling first.

* * *

That's all for now, thanks for reading. Remember to review, favorite and follow!


	15. What Bonds are made of

Hey all, I'm finally back. I was taking a break from writing to focus on other things, plus I wanted some time to recharge my creative juices a bit. I'll be uploading bi-weekly as of now, since there is another story I'm working on too. Holy cow 12,000 views so far, thanks for all the support! Thanks to Antex as usual for the review, glad you enjoyed the battle. Thanks to Alexandrite Dragoness, Darckaiser2005, Prowlfan1011, RickGT18, Ryner510, byobangel9072, lio860, mrkiller5889, skullkerfbi and DogmaticBee695 for the favorite/follow. I do not own Pokémon.

* * *

CH 15, What Bonds are made of:

Lillie and I were walking around the large market that had been set up for the duration of the Indigo League. Lillie had made it to the top 32 and her next battle wasn't for another day as all the trainers had a day's rest.

"It sure is lively around here," Lillie commented as we made our way through the crowds.

"I would hope so, these vendors pay top dollar to sell their goods here during the league competition."

"I heard there's supposed to be a world-renown Pokémon Connoisseur around here," Lillie said as she looked at a directory in her hands.

"Connoisseur?" I asked unsure of what she meant.

"They evaluate the bonds between a trainer and their Pokémon. Their opinions are very highly regarded and usually spot on."

"I don't ever recall hearing about them."

"You generally find them in Unova, so they aren't common elsewhere."

"Sounds like it may be worth finding this connoisseur then."

"That's what I thought, I really want to know what he thinks of Sylveon and me."

"What about preparing for tomorrow? The top 32 battles start tomorrow remember."

"I know, but I want to do this before I focus on that. I won't be distracted that way."

"True, just don't relax so much that you forget about tomorrow."

"Of course not Alex, besides you'll be there to keep me on track."

Lillie and I walked through the pathway until we reached a large crowd around a rather big booth.

"Step right up and bring your closest Pokémon friend!" I looked ahead to see a tall green haired man in what looked like a butler's outfit.

"Is that the connoisseur Lillie?"

"Yep that looks like him," Lillie answered showing me a page in the pamphlet she had picked up. On the page was an ad for this particular connoisseur.

"Cilan huh."

"It doesn't look like there's much of a line yet so let's go," Lillie stuffed the pamphlet back into her bad before grabbing my hand and pulled me along.

Lillie led me until we were at the front of the booth, another trainer had just finished so we stepped up.

"Welcome who's our next guest?" Cilan seemed surprised as he stared at me.

"Uh what?" I asked unsure as to why he was staring.

"Oh my apologies, I just can't help but think of that spectacular battle you had with Lance not long ago." Now that mad sense, he must have seen the exhibition match.

"Ah you must've been watching, glad to hear you enjoyed it."

"Are you here for an evaluation? I'd love to check the bond between a champion and one of his Pokémon."

"I am with him," I said as I released my Sylveon.

"Holy Arceus a shiny Sylveon, how did you come across one?" Cilan asked ecstatically.

"I was breeding some Eevees and one of the eggs just happened to hatch a shiny Eevee."

"Well that's incredible luck, I've never had the chance to evaluate a shiny Pokémon."

"So can you evaluate us?"

"Of course Alexander," Cilan straightened his green bowtie before continuing," It's tasting time!"

"Tasting time?" Lillie and I both asked feeling confused.

"Just by looking at the magnificent sheen of your Sylveon's unique blue and white fur shows that he is properly groomed regularly. That sparkle in his eyes shows that he is enamored with you, surely the sign of a truly happy bond. His posture shows the confidence he possesses surely from all the training he's likely done under you tutelage."

"You can get all that just by looking at him?" Lillie asked Cilan.

"Of course, we connoisseurs are trained to perceive as much information from a Pokémon just by sight. While it's true you cannot judge a book by its cover, there are a lot of telltale signs that can give us a hint to what lies inside of the book."

"Oh that makes sense," Lillie said as she released her own Sylveon, "can you evaluate her too?"

"Another Sylveon huh."

"Yep, she's actually the mate of Alex's Sylveon," Lillie said as her Sylveon nuzzled against my Sylveon, Aether.

"How nice to see a strong bond between two Pokémon, they seem to go together like peanut butter and jelly. Is it the same for the trainers though?" I chuckled as I realized what he meant as I held Lillie close to me.

"Spot on Cilan."

"As a connoisseur I have to know as much as I can about human relations as that will greatly affect the relation between trainers and Pokémon. By the way I saw some of your battles here at the league Lillie."

"Really, what do you think?"

"Pretty impressive for a novice trainer, but seeing who your boyfriend is maybe I shouldn't be surprised."

"I can't take all the credit, Lillie is a remarkably fast learner."

"By the way Alex can I ask you a favor?"

"Yeah what is it?"

"I wish to battle your Sylveon."

"Really?" I asked surprised.

"Yes I think that would be the best way to see the extent of your bond with Sylveon."

"I'd be up for it, but perhaps somewhere more remote, I'd rather avoid a large crowd for this battle," I suggested.

"Same here, I know just the place."

* * *

A few minutes later:

Cilan led us to a nearby park which was empty with everyone at the stadium.

"This should be a good spot," Cilan says as he walked ahead of us.

"So a one on one?" I asked him.

"Yes, this will be my Pokémon," Cilan said as opened a Pokeball," Simisage!"

"That's a new one," I said scanning it with my Pokedex," Aether let's go!" Aether jumped out in front of me facing down Simisage steeling himself for battle.

"An impressive battle stance, let's go then!"

"Aether Moon Blast!"

"Simisage Dig!" Simisage burrowed underground to avoid the lunar blast which connected with only dirt.

"Aether be on guard!" Aether nodded as he closed his eyes trying to feel the ground shift. Quickly he back-flipped as Simisage shot up from the ground.

"Bullet seed!"

"Aether Light Screen!" The wall stopped the seeds in their tracks.

"Simisage Seed bomb!"

"Aether disrupt it with Fairy Wind!" Aether sent out a blast of pink wind which caught the seedball and sent it back at Simisage.

"Dodge and use Grass Knot!"

"Aether jump!" Aether jumped just in time to dodge the plant that erupted from the ground.

"Aether Swift!"

"Fire back with Bullet Seed!" The seeds and stars cancelled each other out as Simisage began glowing.

"Sunny Day!" The sunlight become much stronger as the light around Simisage died down.

"Aether get ready!" I called out sensing something big.

"Solarbeam!"

"Aether Light Screen!" The large blast of light collided with the wall which cracked as Sylveon got hit by the blast.

"You okay?" I asked Aether who nodded.

"I see, you knew the wall wouldn't hold but it did mitigate the damage quite a bit. Simisage Energy Ball!"

"Aether Moon Blast!" The green energy ball evaporated from the more powerful white blast.

"Simisage Solarbeam!" the attack charged instantly under the sun, but I had a better plan this time.

"Aether jump and use Dazzling Gleam!" Aether jumped high into the air and let loose a bright light that blinded Simisage. This caused him to misfire the blast which hit a nearby tree instead.

"Now use Giga Impact!" Aether crashed down into Simisage covered in a bright aura knocking it out.

"Simisage!" Cilan called out to the now unconscious monkey.

"Way to go Aether!" Aether quickly ran back to me so I could congratulate him with a hug.

"Thanks for the hard work," Cilan said as he recalled his Pokémon," that was marvelous, your adaptability is incredible, the same with Aether as well."

"Yeah that was really awesome," Lillie agreed as her Sylveon congratulated mine.

"So Cilan, did we meet your expectations?"

"But of course, and I look forward to seeing Lillie's next battle even more now."

"Well I'd be happy to know you're cheering me on."

"Of course, but I know you'll do well, my judgements are always spot on of course."

"You should meet our friends and evaluate them too back at your booth," Lillie said as she dragged both Cilan and I back towards the stadium.

* * *

That's all for now, thanks for reading and see you all next time!


	16. The Final 3 VS 3

Hey all, the new chapter is here. Thanks to True Overlord Laharl, Zneazul and Austin0425 for the favorite/follow. Also thanks to Antex and Luchux for the reviews. To Luchux I figured Cilan would evolve Pansage someday so why not do it here. Thanks to everyone for the support as the story has passed 13,000 views! I do not own Pokémon.

* * *

CH 16, The Final 3 Vs 3:

Indigo Plateau Stadium:

"Ladies and gentlemen we've reached the final stage before the top 16 compete. This is also the last time we have a 3 on 3 before switching to full team battles! For this battle we have Lillie facing off against AJ!" Brock, Tracy and I watched eagerly as Lillie and her opponent walked out to take their positions.

"Finally it's Lillie's time," I said eagerly as I stuffed my face with popcorn.

"Hm, that AJ guy looks familiar," Brock mumbled as he looked at the spiky haired boy.

"You know him Brock?" Tracy asked.

"I don't know, he reminds me of someone from long ago, but it's a bit fuzzy."

"Well no matter Lillie is the one facing him now," I added as they readied their Pokémon.

"Go Nidoking!"

"Go Steelix!"

"Alright trainers battle begin!"

"Steelix use Rock Polish!"

"Nidoking use Swords Dance! The two Pokémon respectively powered up for the fight up ahead.

"Steelix Heavy Slam!"

"Nidoking use Dig!" Steelix came crashing down towards Nidoking who quickly began to burrow underground. However with Steelix's increased speed it managed to knock Nidoking back before he could burrow.

"Didn't expect it to get quite that fast, Nidoking Mega Punch!"

"Steelix Iron Defense!" Steelix's body glowed as it was able to greatly soften the blow form the punch.

"Now that my Steelix has powered up his speed and defense what will you do Lillie?" AJ taunted.

"Nidoking Earthquake!" The ground began to shake violently as Nidoking slammed his foot down onto the ground.

"Steelix stand your ground!" True to AJ's words Steelix stood its ground.

"Incredible to think Steelix wasn't rattled by that attack!" Tracy shouted in shock.

"True the move gives Nidoking a type advantage but type advantages aren't everything," I responded.

"He must have trained his Steelix to be able to withstand even the strongest ground moves," Brock suggested.

"Sorry girl but you won't be able to take Steelix down that easily," AJ taunted once again.

"Oh he'll be going down, just look." AJ looked below Steelix after hearing Lillie's words.

"Cracks in the ground?"

"Nidoking use Mega Punch on the cracked ground!" Nidoking slammed his fist down onto the ground causing it to collapse trapping Steelix in the ground.

"No way he's stuck, get out of there!" Steelix couldn't escape as he was wedged in too tightly.

"Nidoking use Focus Blast!" Nidoking charged a large ball of gold energy before launching it at Steelix who could not dodge.

"Steelix!" The force of the blast sent Steelix flying out of the hole and back onto the battlefield unconscious.

"Steelix is unable to battle, the winner is Nidoking!"

"Good effort Steelix," AJ said recalling his friend," go Rhyperior!"

"Nidoking let's keep going," Lillie said to which he agreed.

"Rhyperior versus Nidoking begin!"

* * *

"Rhyperior use Surf!"

"Nidoking Dig!" Nidoking burrowed underground barely dodging the tidal wave.

"Rhyperior Earthquake!" Nidoking was still underground as everything began to shake. As the shaking intensified Nidoking was sent flying out before slamming back onto the ground.

"Nidoking is unable to battle, the winner is Rhyperior!"

"You did great Nidoking take a nice long rest," Lillie said recalling him," Go Venusaur!"

"Venusaur versus Rhyperior begin!"

"Rhyperior Brick Break!"

"Venusaur use your vines to jump away!" Venusaur launched himself into the air using his vines.

"Rhyperior Rock Blast!"

"Venusaur Leaf Storm!" AS he fell back towards the ground Venusaur blasted a storm of leaves shattering the rocks and hitting Rhyperior.

"Hang tough and use Double Edge!"

"Venusaur Frenzy Plant!" Venusaur glowed green as Rhyperior charged, only to be stopped by a mass of vine that tangled it up and subsequently thrown across the battlefield into the wall.

"Rhyperior is unable to battle, Venusaur is the winner!"

"Well that was fast," I commented.

"Maybe Rhyperior wasn't as strong as we thought, then again Nidoking may have been worn out from the fight against Steelix," Brock added.

"Let's go Tyranitar!"

"Tyranitar versus Venusaur begin!"

* * *

"Tyranitar Mega-Evolve!"

"You too Venusaur Mega-Evolve!" Both Pokémon Mega Evolved as a sandstorm began to brew thanks to Mega Tyranitar.

"Tyranitar Dark Pulse!"

"Venusaur dodge it!" Venusaur side stepped out of the way but failed to see Tyranitar approaching who was cloaked by all the sand.

"Shadow Claw!" Tyranitar hit the unsuspecting Venusaur who skidded back.

"All this sand is going to be a problem," Lillie muttered," Venusaur spin and use Leaf Storm!" Venusaur spun around sending leaves flying everywhere, however, they failed to cut through the sandstorm.

"Sorry but that won't work, Tyranitar Stone Edge!"

"Venusaur brace yourself." Venusaur focused as he readied himself to take the attack unsure of where it was coming from. Within seconds Venusaur was hit.

"Now use Energy Ball!" Venusaur shot the attack in the same direction the attack had come from and managed to get a hit on Tyranitar.

"Crafty, Tyranitar Dig!" Tyranitar burrowed underground making it even harder to track.

"Venusaur start charging!" Venusaur began to charge up a Solar beam as Tyranitar appeared underneath and sent him flying.

"Now Solar beam!"

"Tyranitar won't be able to dodge at this rate!" As Venusaur flipped around in the air he aimed his flower back down at Tyranitar and fired the beam. Tyranitar managed to hold on, but just barely.

"Tyranitar Hyper Beam!"

"Venusaur Light Screen!" The barrier protected Venusaur from most of the blast, only getting hit by part of it.

"Venusaur Leaf Storm!" Venusaur hit Tyranitar knocking it out.

"AJ is out of usable Pokémon, the winner is Lillie!"

"She did it!" Brock, Tracy and I all shouted in jubilation.

"With this Lillie has earned her spot in the top 16 which will begin tomorrow."

"Hey Lillie that was a great match, you earned that win," AJ said as the two shook hands.

"Thanks, it was a really fun match."

"Good luck in the top 16, I'll be cheering for you."

"I appreciate that, I'll make sure to make everyone proud," Lillie said setting her sights on the upcoming top 16 battle

* * *

That's all for now, don't forget to review, favorite and follow and I'll see you all next time.


	17. When Two Journeys Meet

I have returned from the dead, or rather a hiatus I guess. Work over the summer was hectic and time consuming but it's died down and I have more time. Thanks to Antex for the review. Thanks to AppleBeer, Chance Green G King, PkmnTrainerJack, UltimateRaftman and RiptideTheRed for the favorite/follow. This chapter will feature Ash who will be present in the rest of the story now too. He will be paired but with who is a secret for now. I do not own Pokémon.

* * *

CH 17, When Two Journeys Meet:

* * *

Indigo Plateau Stadium, Semi-Final Match:

"Venusaur Mega Evolve!"

"Scizor Mega-Evolve!"

"Lillie and Tyler are both down to their last Pokémon as the last semi-final match reaches a climax!" Lillie had managed to make it to the semi-finals and had a shot to make it to the finals. If she lost she would take third as the loser of the other semi-final match dropped out from the consolation match.

"Venusaur Vine Whip!"

"Scizor Agility!" Mega Scizor sped around Venusaur easily dodging the vines.

"Scizor Aerial Ace!"

"Venusaur shake it off!" Venusaur was affected by the attack but managed to compose himself.

"Venusaur Energy Ball!"

"Scizor knock it away with Metal Claw," Scizor easily sent the Energy ball flying off into the sky," now charge in and use Acrobatics!"

"Venusaur grab it!" As Scizor prepared to attack Venusaur managed to grab it and slammed Scizor into the ground.

"Get up and use X-Scissor!" Scizor shot up doing minimal damage to Venusaur who was prepared.

"Energy Ball!"

"Jump and use Aerial Ace!"

"Venusaur Leaf Storm!" The blast of leaves knocked Scizor off course who just landed back onto the ground.

"Scizor Focus Blast!"

"Venusaur Light Screen!" The blast broke through the screen and sent Venusaur sliding back.

"Venusaur Leaf Storm!"

"Scizor charge through with Agility!" Tyler's Scizor charged straight through the leaves at a blistering speed.

"Scizor Aerial Ace!"

"Venusaur!" Venusaur didn't have time to react as Scizor was simply just too fast. The Aerial Ace hit Venusaur full force knocking it out.

"Venusaur is down. With that Tyler will be advancing to the finals!" Alex could see Lillie's disappointment even from the stands as she recalled Venusaur. She, however, flashed him a bittersweet smile as their eyes met.

"She tried her best out there," Brock said reassuring Alex.

"I know she did, she should be proud of how far she's come."

* * *

Two Days Later, Pallet Town:

Ash Ketchum walked along the path leading to Professor Oak's lab with Pikachu in tow. He had just returned from the Kalos region and was looking forward to seeing everyone back home.

"Man it's good to be back huh Pikachu?"

"Pika pi!" Pikachu agreed happily as they approached the lab. As they neared the front Ash heard what was like a party going on inside.

"Sounds like someone's having fun let's check it out Pikachu," Ash said as they headed into the lab. Sure enough music could be heard resonating across the walls of the lab. The duo followed the music into the lab common room where Ash was greeted by the familiar faces of Gary and Professor Oak.

"Well look who's back," Gary said slapping Ash on his back," I saw your battles you did good work in Kalos, that Greninja of yours is certainly something."

"Yeah he is, thanks Gary," Ash said before turning to Professor Oak," you started the party without me?"

"Technically no, this is a party not just for you," Professor said as he looked towards Lillie who approached Ash.

"Hi I'm Lillie, you must be Ash, I've heard a lot about you from the professor and Gary."

"Hey nice to meet you, this party is for you too?" Ash asked.

"Yes Ash, Lillie here actually made it to the top four in the Indigo League just recently," Professor Oak answered.

"Wow that's great Lillie, was it your first league competition?"

"It was, the region I'm from doesn't have a league competition."

"Really is it like the Orange islands or the Battle Frontier?"

"No, the region she's from is Alola, they have an Elite Four and a champion but no gyms or league competition," Gary answered for Lillie.

"Wow so it's really different, you said it called Alola?"

"Yep Ashy-boy, Alola has piqued your interest huh?"

"Yeah, tell me more about it!"

"I can tell you more if you want." Ash and everyone turned to see Alex walk in from the ranch area.

"And you are?" Ash asked curiously.

"Alexander Sun, I'm from the Alola region too."

"Are you a trainer too?"

"I am Ash, but what would like to know about Alola?"

"If there are no gyms what is there?"

"The Island Challenge, Alola is made up of four islands, each has their own set of trials, once you complete all the trials on an island you can challenge the Island Kahuna. Beat all four and you can challenge the Alola Elite Four."

"Wow that's cool Alex, what's the Elite Four like?"

"There's Hala who uses fighting types, Acerola who uses ghosts, Olivia who uses rock types and Kahili who uses flying types."

"What about the champion?" Ash asked eagerly.

"Like some of the other champions he uses a variety of Pokémon that he rotates. He has multiple teams that he rotates."

"Hey Alex can we battle?" Ash asked eagerly.

"Sure we can Ash, let's go out back."

* * *

Backyard:

Brock took place as the referee as Ash and Alex stood opposite each other.

"This will be a one on one battle with no time limit, both sides send out your Pokémon!"

* * *

"Go Incineroar!"

"Go Greninja!" **(A/N: Yes Ash kept Greninja in this story, like he should've.)**

"Wow a new Pokémon!" Ash exclaimed in awe at the sight of Incineroar.

"Well there are plenty of new Pokémon to see in Alola, let's show you how we do it back there."

"Battle begin!"

"Greninja Aqua Jet!"

"Incineroar dodge it!" Ash was surprised to see Incineroar dodge the lightning quick attack.

"Incineroar Slash!"

"Greninja Cut!" Greninja returned Incineroar's slash with its blade.

"Incineroar Flamethrower!"

"Greninja Water Shuriken!" Greninja's shuriken cut through the flames and hit Incineroar sending it skidding backwards.

"Incineroar Darkest Lariat!" Greninja, unfamiliar with the attack, was unable to dodge the spinning Pokémon getting hit as a result.

"Greninja Cut!"

"Incineroar Flamethrower!"

"Dodge!" Greninja easily dodged the flames and charged at Incineroar.

"Incineroar Night Slash!"

"Greninja Cut!" The two clashed again both skidding back from the impact.

"Greninja let's show them our bond!" Alex and the others could only look on in awe as Greninja enveloped itself with water before emerging as Ash-Greninja.

"So that's the mysterious Ash-Greninja," Alex could hear Oak commenting from the sidelines.

"It's not a Mega-Evolution but the power is comparable huh."

"It's called Bond Phenomenon Alex, Greninja Aqua Jet!" Greninja slammed into Incineroar before Alex could even react.

"That speed is incredible, you okay Incineroar?" Incineroar grunted, obviously rattled but not down.

"Incineroar Darkest Lariat!"

"Greninja Double Team!" Dozens of Greninja's appeared as Incineroar slammed into a double.

"Water Shuriken!" Greninja formed a water shuriken far bigger than one Alex had ever seen before throwing it at a blistering speed.

"Incineroar Flare Blitz!" Incineroar covered in blue flames charged straight though the Water Shuriken taking damage but managing to hit Greninja who was sent flying back a few feet.

"Greninja Aerial Ace!"

"Incineroar grab it!" As Greninja closed in Incineroar grabbed the frog before throwing it into the air.

"Greninja Aqua Jet!" Greninja quickly recovered before retaliating from the air.

"Incineroar Flame Charge!" Incineroar jumped into Greninja like a fiery rocket knocking them both back.

"Greninja Aqua Jet!"

"Charging ahead won't work, Incineroar Flame Charge!" Incineroar charged back at the speeding Greninja.

"Now jump and use Aerial Ace!" Incineroar missed the mark as Greninja quickly jumped up and hit Incineroar at full force.

"Not good, we have to end this soon Incineroar," Alex said seeing how much damage his friend had taken.

"Greninja Water Shuriken!"

"Let's go Incineroar," Alex said as they began posing much to Ash's surprise," perfect body, channel your inner strength and then expel it, take down the opponent with your own style. Z-Move: Malicious Moon Sault!" Incineroar jumped into the air before spinning in the shape of the moon and plummeted down towards Greninja.

"Greninja fire!" Greninja threw his shuriken up at the dive-bombing Incineroar who charged straight through it.

"Greninja Aerial Ace!"

"Go Incineroar!" The two Pokémon collided at full force creating a large shockwave that kicked up a cloud of dust.

"Greninja!"

"Incineroar!" As the dust settled both trainers could see their unconscious Pokémon.

* * *

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle, therefore this fight ends in a tie!" Ash and Alex congratulated their two Pokémon before recalling them and walking towards each other.

"That was an awesome battle Alex, but what was that Z-Move thing?"

"It's a powerful move that can only be used once per battle, it requires a Z-Crystal that matches the move type and a strong enough bond with the Pokémon. You earn them by completing the Island Trials."

"Well now I definitely have to go to Alola!"

"Good to hear, when you do go to Alola I'll make sure to see you there first and give you something you'll need."

"Which is what?" Ash asked eagerly.

"That would ruin the surprise, you'll know when you get there."

"I hate to interrupt but weren't we having a party?" Gary asked approaching the two trainers.

"Yeah let's party!" Ash shouted happily as the party continued on.

That's all for now, I'll see you all next time. Don't forget to review, favorite and follow!


	18. An Unexpected Reunion

Hey everyone the new chapter is here already. Thanks to Antex for the review and everyone else for reading. I do not own Pokémon.

* * *

CH 18 An Unexpected Reunion

* * *

Cerulean Cape, Bill's Laboratory, Alex's POV:

I sat on the sofa across from Lusamine and Lillie next to me. Bill had said Lusamine had finally recovered after he had extracted the last of the Ultra Beast blood from Lusamine. The tension in the room could be cut with a butter knife.

"So mother how do you feel?" Lillie asked finally breaking the silence.

"I feel normal, it may sound weird but normal is the best way to describe it," Lusamine answered occasionally glancing at me. I was still royally pissed at Lusamine. She had cut her children out of her family all for the sake of "beauty" and threatened Alola.

"I've had a really good time here in Kanto mother I can't wait to tell you all about it," Lillie said trying to take the conversation in a pleasant direction.

"That would be nice actually," Lusamine said before finally focusing on me," Alex was your name right?"

"Yes it is," I answered trying to sound as pleasant as I could.

"I'm sure you must hate me for everything I did," Lusamine said with remorse in her voice.

"Most people would hate you for what you did."

"I intend to make things right with everyone involved, Lillie, Gladion and you Alex."

"How do you plan on doing that exactly?"

"Whatever I can, I can't say I know for sure what that would be but I intend on trying."

"Oh mother there's something we should probably tell you," Lillie said getting Lusamine's attention.

"What is it Lillie?"

"I figure it would come up eventually, Alex and I are together," Lillie said firmly grabbing one of my hands. Lusamine looked surprised for a minute before here expression changed to a friendlier one.

"I can't say I'm surprised, you two seemed pretty attached from what I saw and heard from others."

"Well at least you aren't upset or anything mother."

"Listen you two there's something we need to talk about," Lusamine said with a more serious tone.

"What is it?"

"I talked to Gladion not too long before you two got here, apparently some technology went missing."

"What kind of tech?" I asked.

"The kind we used in researching the Ultra Wormholes."

"Who would want that stuff?"

"People interested in Ultra Beasts Lillie, Gladion said it was most likely an inside job."

"Things have been pretty turbulent at Aether recently, especially with the rather abrupt change in power."

"Alex is right, they probably saw an opportunity and took it, we just need to figure out who did it."

* * *

Meanwhile Unknown Location:

"Did you get everything you could find?" Guzma stood across from Giovanni listening to the latest debrief.

"Yes, all the tech we need to find and capture the Ultra Beasts is good to go, don't worry your boy Guzma has everything under control."

"Good, the first wave of Rocket grunts have made it to Alola and the second is in transit. We need to lay low a bit before we move," Giovanni said as he turned his chair around to look out the large window.

"What makes you so interested in the Ultra Beasts anyway?"

"I know full well what they are capable of Guzma, people would pay good money for them, they will also help to establish our power over those who would oppose us."

"There's one problem though Giovanni."

"And that would be what Guzma?"

"The Alola region champion. He's already defeated and captured every species of Ultra Beast that appeared in Alola. How do you plan on dealing with him?"

"Don't worry I already have a plan in mind. However I have a new assignment for you Guzma."

Outside Team Rocket Headquarters:

"Hey you here?" Guzma was wandering around the forest just outside of team Rocket HQ looking for someone. He stopped when he saw a female Rocket Grunt with short lavender hair.

"What's the code word?" The grunt asked.

"Really the code word, you should know it's me."

"What's the code word?"

"Alright fine, the code word is Ketchum, there you happy?" The grunt smiled before removing her hat and mask revealing her to be Frontier Brain Anabel.

"What does Ketchum even mean?" Guzma asked still unsure of what the code word even meant.

"A name, an important name, but never mind that," Anabel said as she pulled out a watch from her pocket," it's almost time to head out Guzma."

"Where we going again?"

"Pallet Town to pick up two people for our team, the last one will meet with us at Vermilion Port."

"You can go without me Anabel, there's something I need to check out here."

"If it's because of Alex he's not meeting with us till we actually get to Alola."

"Nah it's not that, I just managed to stumble upon something before and wanted to follow up on it."

"Alright, be careful Guzma, you're our only way into Team Rocket."

"Hey your boy Guzma has this under control." Anabel rolled her eyes before they went their separate ways.

* * *

Pallet Town, next day:

Anabel stood outside of Professor Oak's Lab gathering her thoughts. She had gone to Ash's house only to be told he was at the lab.

'Why am I so nervous about seeing Ash, it's not like we got to spend a lot of time together.' Anabel rang the bell and waited. The door opened a minute later to reveal Gary.

"Can I help you with something?" Gary asked not knowing who the woman in the suit was.

"Yes my name is Anabel, I'm with the International Police. I need to speak with you Gary Oak, as well as Ash Ketchum. Gary looked visibly surprised as he immediately straightened up.

"Of course come in, you'll have to forgive me, my grandfather isn't here at the moment," Gary said as he closed the door behind him.

"That's alright, you and Ash are the ones I need to see the most."

"Hey Ash we have a guest to see us!" Gary called out as he led Anabel into the living room. Despite losing most of her memories, Anabel remembered Ash quite vividly for some reason.

"Who is it…" Ash trailed off as he saw Anabel.

"Uh hey it's been a while huh." Anabel couldn't quite find the right words at the moment so she just smiled at Ash.

"I's great to see you again, you grew your hair out." Anabel was surprised that he actually remembered that she had short hair when they had met.

"Oh yes I did, figured it would make me look less like a boy."

"You know each other?" Gary asked feeling genuinely confused.

"Yeah she's a Frontier Brain Gary. I battled her back when I challenged it."

"Anabel the Frontier Brain huh?" Gary seemed suspicious. She had guessed Ash had no clue but Gary seemed to at least maybe know something about her disappearance a while back.

"Yes that's me, anyway I came here on important business. I need your help," Anabel said addressing both Ash and Gary.

"Help with what?" Ash asked. Anabel responded by pulling out a laptop from her bag. She tapped away on it for a minute before turning it towards Ash and Gary.

"What are those?" Gary asked looking at the unknown Pokémon.

"Ultra-Beasts, extraterrestrial Pokémon from a place known as Ultra Space. There are 5 that we currently know of. They first appeared in Alola a little over a year ago, but Champion Alexander defeated and caught them."

"Wait he's the champion of Alola?!" Ash was shocked by this news.

'Yeah I guess no one got around to telling you Ash."

"You two know Alex?"

"Yeah he was here a day or two ago with his girlfriend after she competed in the Kanto League." Gary answered.

"Man I had no clue he was the champion, especially since we battled."

"Not too surprising he's had a lot of people from other regions not want to battle him because he's the champion."

"You said these Ultra Beasts appeared once before right?" Gary asked getting the conversation back on track.

"Yes, however, along with an undercover agent we have discovered that Team Rocket has gotten their hands on technology that will help them to potentially enter Ultra Space and capture Ultra Beasts. Because of that I'm putting together a team to stop them."

"Who's on this team?" Ash asked.

"Well Looker and I are in charge of the team. Alexander is the first member, our second is meeting us in Vermilion and then you two if you decide to join."

"Well I was heading to Alola anyway so I'll join," Ash said eagerly.

"I'm sure Gramps won't mind, besides this would be a great chance to maybe study a more unknown species," Gray said with just as much enthusiasm.

"Good, Gary I actually wanted to ask you to work with the acting president of the Aether Foundation Gladion. Their research team could probably use your expertise."

"Well I'm definitely no expert yet but I'd be happy to help."

"Ash I assume you want to take on the island Challenge?"

"Of course I do Anabel."

"Well I'll be travelling with you then, along with our other new recruit. You can do the challenge and help us at the same time."

"Sounds good Anabel."

"I want to thank you two in advance for agreeing to help me."

"This sounds way too important to just ignore." Ash could see that Anabel was hiding something so he decided to take a chance.

"Hey Anabel can we talk outside for a minute, just us?" Gary chuckled at Ash before winking.

"Don't worry I'll give you two some alone time," Gary said with a laugh before heading towards the lab room. Anabel was shifting around in her seat visibly anxious.

"Is something wrong?"

"There is but I don't know how to explain it."

"Just start from the beginning and take your time," Ash responded with a smile.

"Take a look at this." Anabel returned to her computer typing some more before showing it to Ash again.

"Frontier Brain Anabel missing?" Ash read aloud.

"I woke up in Alola a while back with no memories. The only things I remembered was that I was a strong trainer that guarded a tower and…"

"And what?" Ash asked as she trailed off.

"You Ash, I don't know why but you were the only person I remembered." Ash had no idea how to react to that.

"That's terrible Anabel, I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"It's okay, Looker has helped me a lot and I've been in touch with Scott recently, but I'm not ready to face the other Frontier Brains."

"Anabel why do you remember me?"

"I don't know Ash, but maybe if I travel with you I'll remember."

"Well I'd be happy to help you out for sure."

"Thank you Ash. Make sure to pack anything you need, we're leaving for Alola as soon as we can."

* * *

That's all for now, remember to review, favorite and follow. Thanks for reading and see you next time!


	19. Alola to a New Journey

Hey all, sorry for the long delay. I was busy working on submitting a test for my teaching certification, which took up a lot of my time. Thanks to Antex for the review. Thanks to Coppa-Cola for the favorite and to everyone for reading this story so far! I do not own Pokémon!

* * *

CH 19 Alola to a New Journey:

Vermilion City, 2 Days after Ch. 18:

Ash, Gary and Anabel had just arrived in Vermilion City. The trio was en-route to the Pokémon Center to meet with the other recruit.

"So Anabel who's this other person?" Ash asked as they had no clue who they were meeting with.

"I don't know actually, you and Gary were my picks, the other was picked by Looker."

"I would think you have to approve his choice beforehand."

"I wouldn't worry Gary, Looker is a good judge of character, besides we'll know who he picked soon enough."

The trio finally arrived at the Pokémon Center which was rather empty as the Pokémon League was not in session.

"So where is this guy?" Ash asked Anabel.

"I'll go ask Nurse Joy, Looker probably told someone here about our meeting," Anabel said as she walked off.

"Should we go see if we can find this person?" Gary asked Ash.

"I guess, but we don't know what they look like." Before Gary could respond a loud noise was heard from the battlefield near the center.

"Sounds like a battle, let's check it out," Gary said as the two rushed outside.

"Charizard Flamethrower!" Ash and Gray stepped on the battlefield to see a Charizard blasting fire at some targets set up across the field. However, Ash couldn't help but feel surprised when he saw the trainer.

"Alain?" The trainer in question turned around to face Ash and Gary.

"Ash, what are you doing here?" Alain asked as he walked up to greet him.

"I could be asking you the same thing, I'm surprised to see you here in Kanto."

"Oh well Professor Sycamore was in touch with someone who said they needed help, so he recommended me."

"Wait was that Looker who Sycamore talked with?" Gary asked to which Alain nodded.

"Yeah it was, so wait are you involved with this task force thing Ash?"

"I am, so is Gary," Ash answered motioning towards Gary," Anabel recruited us."

"So I guess that means we'll be working together huh," Alain said with a small smile.

"Looks like it."  
"Hey aren't you the one who battled Ash in the Kalos League?" Gary asked Alain.

"I am, my name is Alain, and you are?"

"Gary Oak, grandson to Professor Oak and researcher in training," Gary said proudly as they shook hands. Ash walked over to Charizard who happily greeted him.

"That's a Mega Stone right?" Ash asked Alain as he studied the gem around Charizard's neck.

"It is, while travelling through Kalos after you left I managed to find another Keystone and a bunch of Mega Stones."

"You finished your journey through Kalos already?"

"Not yet Ash, but this is something I have to do, Mairin insisted that I help out and she's right. This is the way I can atone for what happened in Kalos."

"Atonement?" Gary asked unsure of what they were talking about.

"It's a long story I can explain on the way to Alola," Alain said as he recalled Charizard," let's go find your friend Anabel for now."

* * *

Meanwhile Aether Paradise, Alola region:

Looker sat in the office of Gladion, acting-president of the Aether Foundation.

"I can assure you that the team we are assembling will be able to handle the situation Gladion."

"I'm not worried about that since Alex will be there, but what about Guzma? Can we really trust him?"

"Anabel knows what she's doing, if she says we can trust him then we can. People can turn over a new leaf you know."

"By the way Looker take a look at this," Gladion said as he showed Looker an image on his computer screen.

"What is that?" Looker asked as he looked at the picture. The picture showed a creature that appeared to be a brick wall with legs.

"This picture was taken by one of our surveillance cameras, since it does not appear to be a known Pokémon we've determined it to be some new Ultra Beast, UB Assembly is what we've named it."

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised that there are more Ultra Beasts, there's so much we still don't know about the Ultra Wormholes," Looker added.

"I was hoping we could learn more considering Alex has Solgaleo, but we haven't learned much. The picture was taken during the creature's first appearance, we haven't seen it since."

"When was this?" Looker asked as he wrote down some notes on his pad.

"About a week ago, we assume that the creature returned to where it came from in the Ultra Wormhole."

"No sightings since then?"

"No none since then."

"Very well, we'll be holding a meeting once Anabel's team makes it to Alola, at least relatively close to when they arrive."

"I'll prepare all my intel for that meeting then," Gladion said as the two adjourned their meeting.

* * *

Sometime later, Hau'oli City:

"We finally made it!" Ash shouted as the group stepped off the boat into the port.

"Don't cause a scene," Gary berated Ash.

"Anabel what's the plan now?" Alain asked eager to get things underway.

"Professor Kukui's lab is our next stop, we have a plan to discuss, follow me," Anabel said as she lead the trio east towards the lab.

Professor Kukui's Lab:

Kukui watched as the group approached the lab waving happily at them.

"Alola! Glad to see you all made it one piece."

"The trip here was smooth sailing thankfully," Anabel said as the four approached the professor.

"So you three must be Anabel's team?"

"Yes professor, my name's Ash Ketchum and this is my partner Pikachu!"

"Pika Pika!"

"I'm Gary Oak, grandson of Professor Oak and researcher in training."

"Alain, I'm from Kalos."

"Well good to meet you all, I'm sure Anabel told you already but I'm Professor Kukui, come inside we have things to discuss," Kukui said as he led everyone inside.

"Oh wow it's nice in here," Ash commented in awe as they stepped inside.

"It's not as big as some of the other research labs but it's nice and cozy," Kukui added as they took a seat in the lounge area.

"So Kukui should we go over the plan?" Anabel asked him.

"Yep, "Kukui said as he spread out some papers on the nearby table," as we speak Team Rocket has already infiltrated Alola and have begun researching the Ultra Wormholes. We got word from the Aether Foundation that one opened not long ago and an unknown Ultra Beast appeared briefly before disappearing. Based on what we heard from our inside man Team Rocket was not aware of this incident."

"That's something at least, Gary like I said we want you to work with the acting president of Aether, he could use a hand," Anabel said turning to Gary.

"Sounds good."

"What about us?" Alain asked pointing to himself and Ash.

"We could use more people on the field, so you'll both be taking the island challenge."

"That's part of the plan?" Ash asked felling surprised.

"Yep, we figured it would be both a great cover for our plan and a good chance for two young trainers. The challenge will take you two all across Alola, a perfect chance to gain intel."

"I'll be travelling with you two, unlike Looker Team Rocket doesn't know my face," Anabel said with a smirk.

"Two trainers taking the Island Challenge, nothing out of the ordinary, you'll be able to report us from the field without raising much alarm from Team Rocket."

"Anabel are you sure you won't attract Team Rocket's attention?" Gary asked.

"It'll be fine, besides I have my own reason for travelling with Ash and Alain."

"Besides Ash and Alain will need some guidance during their journey."

"I heard Alex already discussed the challenge with Ash but you need to hear about it right Alain?"

"Yes professor."

"Each island has a certain number of trials, the task of the trial varies. Beat all the trial captain's challenges on an island to battle the Kahuna. Beat all four Kahunas to earn the right to challenge the Elite Four. Beat the Elite Four and you get to take on Alexander."

"So no gyms or league competition?" Alain asked.

"Right, when you defeat a trial captain or a kahuna you'll get a Z-Crystal that matches the typing of the trial," Kukui said as reached for a small white box on the table.

"I think Alex had a bracelet he used," Ash said thinking back to the battle with Alex.

"Correct, which is why I have these for you three," Kukui said as he opened the box to reveal 3 Z-Bracelets.

"Wow thanks Professor!" Ash exclaimed as he, Alain and Gary each took a bracelet.

"You'll have to get the Z-Crystals on your own, either from trials or by finding them. Since you aren't taking the trials Gary, we'll send you any we can find around the region."

"Ash there's something I need to discuss with you in private," Anabel said as she abruptly got up from her seat.

"Uh sure thing," Ash said as he and Pikachu followed the out of the lab.

"Something isn't right here," Gary said after the two had left.

"What do you mean?" Alain asked.

"A while back Anabel was reported as missing, it made the headlines, yet here she is a member of the International Police and not a Frontier Brain."

"Well it's true that she supposedly joined the force not long after her disappearance, but they have a new brain in her place anyway," Kukui responded.

"I know but it doesn't sit right with me. There was no fanfare for her return, the Battle Frontier didn't even say much."

"You think it was a cover-up?" Alain asked.

"I can't know for sure, but she's keeping secrets from us, but not Ash."

"Why do you think that?" Alain asked Gary again.

"I have a hunch but it isn't my place to interfere in that kind of business," Gary said with a chuckle.

"Let's not press this theory much further, we can't afford to stir up any doubts this early into the operation," Kukui said as the three awaited Ash and Anabel's return.

* * *

That's all for now, the next chapter will be out sometime late next week. Thanks for reading!


	20. Dimension Tripper

Hey all, I finished this chapter early so here it is! Thanks to Antex for the review as usual. Thanks to APokeMa, Fryd95 and Master of Dragons God for the favorite/follow. We are getting close to 18,500 views so thanks for all the support. I do not own Pokémon.

* * *

Chapter 20 Dimension Tripper:

* * *

Outside Kukui's Lab:

"So what did you want to talk about Anabel?" Ash and Anabel were seated on the front porch of the lab at her request.

"About what we talked about back in Pallet Town, about what happened to me."

"Do you remember more now?" Ash asked.

"I have my suspicions but I don't know for sure, tell me what do you know of alternate worlds?"

"You mean like having a counterpart in another world?" Ash asked recalling something he had seen in a movie once.

"Essentially yes, the Ultra Wormholes that the UBs come from are linked to other worlds. In theory it is possible for a person to come from an alternate version of this world."

"Wait do you mean…"

"I've come to believe I'm not from this world but a different one."

"How would you know for sure though?"

"I remember I was a powerful trainer that guarded a tower, but I have no recollection of Mega-Evolution. I can use it now, but it's new to me."

"Are you saying Mega-Evolution doesn't exist in wherever you came from?"

"Exactly."

"But what about you going missing from the Frontier?"

"I did, but it was most likely this world's version of me." Ash could only scratch his head at that.

"It's a common belief that two of the exact same people cannot exist in one world. Most likely if I did come from another world, the Anabel of this world was sent to replace me in my original world."

"But if you aren't the Anabel I knew then how did you know me?"

"It's just a theory, but I think parts of our memories were switched in order to make it easier to adapt to the new world."

"So you have some of the memories of the Anabel I knew as opposed to the memories of your old world?"

"That's what I believe at least."

"But why would the Battle Frontier be kept out of the loop about your status?"

"Interpol probably doesn't want anything to potentially be leaked to the public, needless to say this is all sensitive information, speculation or not."

"Don't worry I can keep a secret," Ash said with a smile.

"Maybe this operation will help fill in the missing pieces of my past life and what actually happened to the Anabel of this world."

"I still find it weird that you had memories of me."

"The Anabel of this world must have regarded you very highly Ash."

"I guess but I didn't even know her for that long."

"It doesn't take long to leave a good lasting impression."

"But I'm sure Anabel knew plenty of people like that, yet I'm the one who is remembered."

"Well I'm sure we'll find out why in time Ash."

* * *

Meanwhile:

"Can I get a family meal for the kid here?" Alex sat across the table from Guzma glaring at him. The two were seated at a local diner in Vermilion City. Alex had a day left before being set to return to Alola and Guzma had insisted on meeting.

"Do I look like a kid to you?"

"Compared to me you're still just a kid," Guzma said waving his hand dismissively.

"I'll take the house special, what about you old timer?"

"The same." The waitress smiled at me before leaving with our order.

"I think the waitress has the hots for you Mr. Champion," Guzma said with a smirk when the waitress was gone.

"Not interested, I'm already spoken for."

"Good to hear you're loyal."

"Now what did you want to talk about anyway Guzma?"

"Team Rocket was able to get their hands on some technology from Aether, wonder how?"

"Double agent probably," Alex answered.

"Bingo, Team Rocket has a man on the inside of the Aether Foundation. How else would they have so much intel on the Ultra Beasts?"

"Exactly, Gladion just needs to figure out who that is so they can cut off the supply of information."

"They just need a way to flush out the spy."

"Here's your food!" The rather bubbly waitress placed our plates down before flashing me another smile and skipping away.

"Hey you got her skipping in joy kid."

"Yeah probably out of joy from not having to be near you anymore."

"Whoa no need to be so harsh Alex, let's leave the past in the past eh?"

"I'm trying Guzma," Alex said as he speared the fish with his fork.

"I heard that Team Rocket agents are here in Vermillion."

"Not surprising."

"In fact that waitress is one of them." Alex nearly chocked on the fish at that.

"Seriously?"

"No I'm joking, but we can't let our guard down."

"Geez thanks, I guess it's a good thing that Lillie and her mother went to Alola ahead of us then," Alex said having already talked to Lillie after she had arrived in Alola.

"They're probably going to try and stop us from getting over there," Guzma said as the two wolfed down the food.

"Let's not waste time then," Alex said as he quickly left the payment and the tip. The two headed out of the diner back to the Pokémon Center, only to feel a sharp pain and slip into darkness as they turned the corner. Alex and Guzma laid there on the ground near an alley unconscious as a Team Rocket agent stood over them along with the waitress who had taken their order.

The waitress was about 16 years old with long pink hair and violet covered eyes. She was now dressed in a white Team Rocket jacket and matching skirt. The other Team Rocket agent sported a black Rocket outfit.

"Well that was easy," the purple haired man named Petrel said with a satisfied smirk.

"A little too easy," the pink haired girl named Felicity added.

"No problem for two Rocket executives," Petrel said as he hauled the unconscious Guzma into the back of their truck. Petrel was about to grab the unconscious Alex when Felicity swatted his hand away.

"Hey no touching, he's mine!"

"Geez what's with this obsession you have with him, it isn't healthy you know," Petrel said trying to show some concern.

"Giovanni's plan will ensure that Alex will be mine. My sweet prince is coming home now," Felicity said with hearts in her eyes as she looked down at the beloved, unconscious champion.

"You mind telling me about this plan, only you and Archer seem to know."

"You'll find out soon enough Petrel."

"What's the deal with this little obsession?" Petrel asked as Felicity gently placed Alex in the back of the truck.

"I fell in love with him the moment I saw him on television."

* * *

A year earlier:

Felicity walked into her room at Team Rocket headquarters dressed in her workout gear, a yellow tank-top and black yoga pants. She flipped on the television as she slumped onto the sofa and reached for the bottle of water on the nearby table.

"Jeez it's so boring around here." Despite having been promoted to Executive she hadn't been on an assignment in weeks. She flipped around the channels settling to stop on a Pokémon battle. However she felt like the Cupid himself had pierced her heart when she saw the trainer in the lead.

"The Alola region Champion?" She couldn't believe it, he was a total cutie. Tall with a very boyish charm mixed with a clear air of confidence. She could tell he was in shape probably from travelling. The confident smile on his face, the fire for battle in his eyes it was too much for the poor pinkette.

"Swiggity swooty…" Felicity trailed off as she focused on the boy on the screen. He was obviously strong trainer and a quick internet search showed he was a great guy to boot. Felicity quickly turned back to her laptop and after some searching began to save some great pictures of the champion in question. She felt her cheeks heat up as she admired the champion, his perfectly toned body that was surely to change to rugged muscles, that sweet smile and innocent yet confident demeanor that he radiated. She had some redecorating to do on the walls in her room.

* * *

Back to Present:

Petrel drove the van back towards their headquarters while Felicity sat in the back, Alex's head resting on her lap as she stroked his hair gently. She had no interest in his companion.

"You do know he has a girlfriend," Petrel said remembering some of the intel he had read through.

"I know, but that won't matter for very long Petrel, he'll be mine and won't even have to think about that other girl again."

"If you say so, just make sure your little fantasy doesn't get in the way of our plans."

"Don't worry, the Boss will have his power and I'll have my beloved all to myself." Petrel could only sigh at the obssessive fan girl as they made their way back to the base.

* * *

That's all for now thanks for reading!


	21. My Dearest Fan

Hey all and welcome to a slight shorter chapter. Thanks to Antex for the review. Thanks to Maurice Elias A. Nigma, iskandarrobby47 and Razer-Python for the favorite/follow. I do not own Pokémon.

* * *

CH 21 My Dearest Fan:

* * *

Alex's POV:

I felt like my head was spinning as I slowly opened my eyes. My memory was fuzzy but I vaguely remember leaving the diner and then a sharp pain followed by nothing. I looked down realizing I was lying down on a large bed with a blanket, with a picture of me on it shirtless at the beach. Alarmed I looked around was horrified. There were pictures of me everywhere, they were on the walls and above the bed on the ceiling was a giant painting of me. Plushies of me were everywhere as well, they must've been handmade.

"You're awake my sweet prince!" I was startled by the new voice. I saw a girl with pink hair dressed like a Team Rocket member by the door.

"Wait you're that waitress!" I yelled out realizing who she was.

"Yes I am my name is Felicity, a Team Rocket Executive."

"What's the deal with all this stuff?" I asked nervously as I looked around the room again.

"All this is my dedication to you love," Felicity said as she closed the door and walked towards the bed.

I had nowhere to escape to since my legs were bound so I stayed put wanting to see what she would do next. I felt my nerves build as she approached the bed and proceeded to sit on my lap so I couldn't move around. I felt increasingly nervous as I saw glimpse of her skimpy underwear hiding under her rather short white skirt.

"Dedication?"

"I fell in love with you from the first battle I saw you in as Champion on television. As I learned even more about you I only fell even more helplessly in love."

"We've never even met and you're a Team Rocket Executive for crying out loud!"

"My profession doesn't matter, from now on we'll have so much time to spend together."

"I have a girlfriend."

"So I heard but you'll forget about her soon." I wasn't sure if she was being literal or not.

"Where's Guzma?"

"Who?" Felicity asked feigning ignorance.

"You know who I mean, the white haired man I was with."

"In a cell, he doesn't deserve the same treatment as you my sweet prince."

"Please stop calling me that." This girl kept finding ways to annoy me.

"If you say so Alexander," Felicity said with a sickly sweet tone.

"So what does Team Rocket want from me?"

"Your cooperation among other things."

"Well you aren't getting my help," I responded making sure she knew I wasn't having any of this.

"I'm sure I can make you re-consider," Felicity said as she straddled my lap.

"Not interested."

"Boo you're no fun."

"Never thought I'd meet someone as crazy as you," I said unable to do more than just chuckle at this whole situation.

"Well I am crazy for you," Felicity said as she hopped off my lap before untying my legs.

"You sure about that?" I asked as shook my legs which were pretty numb.

"The door is locked and there are no windows, so you aren't going anywhere." Her smile was friendly, endearing almost, but I knew I couldn't afford to let it get to me.

"By the way," Felicity said as she grabbed an envelope off the nearby table," I have something for you."

"Oh really?" I asked feeling genuinely curious as she placed the envelope in my hands.

"Think of it as a welcoming gift," She said with a smile. I opened the envelope which I could now tell had photos in it. I took the first one out and immediately dropped after seeing what was depicted.

"A picture of you?" It was indeed a picture of Felicity, an extremely racy one.

"Multiple pictures." She was right they were all of her and they were all racy like the first one.

"Why are you giving me these?"

"Because I figured you'd like them."

"Well you figured wrong then."

"I'm sure you'll change your mind," she said as I put the envelope back onto the table.

"So do I get to meet with your boss?"

"You will but not right now. You'll know when that time comes."

"What am I supposed to do till then?"

"I could read you all the poems I've written about you."

"Eh no thanks."

"Aww but I worked hard on them."

"Why don't you get a boyfriend instead of pining after a man who already has a girlfriend."

"Because others boys are not as good as you."

"How do you know, have you tried going after other boys?"

"I have, but you're better in every way possible."

"We only just met you know."

"I know but it feels like we've known each other for a long time," Felicity said with a sparkle in her eyes.

* * *

I had no clue what to do in this situation. She was clearly an obsessive fan-girl, but she was also a Rocket Executive which made her dangerous. I still didn't know what Giovanni wants with me and its obvious Felicity won't spill the beans anytime soon. Considering Guzma was working as a double agent who knows what they'll do with him. There was no way out, my Pokémon had been confiscated along with everything I had with me at the time of my capture.

"You okay?" Felicity's question snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Just coming to grips with this whole situation."

"Don't worry it will all become clear very soon."

"Can you tell me what that means?"

"Nope!"

"Figured as much."

"But it'll be worth the wait Alex!"

"Can't really say I'm excited you know."

"After you find everything out we can go on our first date!" Felicity shouted excitedly. I could only roll my eyes at the girl.

"We'll have to go somewhere fun, any ideas?"

"Nope."

"Well we have some time to think after all." Her phone which she had on the table started buzzing. I had no clue who she was talking to but she seemed excited. She hung up and looked at me happily.

"Great news, the plan is being accelerated!"

"Which means what?"

"It's time for you to join Team Rocket!"

* * *

That's all for now, thanks for reading and see you all next time!


	22. On the Flip Side

Hey all and welcome to the next chapter. Thanks to Antex for the review as usual. Thanks to Burning Delphox, Cyan Ryder, EPKRssn and hakamito for the favorite/follow. We've broken 20,000 views, thanks for all the support thus far! I do not own Pokémon!

* * *

CH 22, On the Flipside

* * *

Hau'oli City:

Alain and Ash ran walked through the busy streets of Hau'oli towards Route 2. They had just met with Ilima and were headed towards the site of his trial.

"What do you think he's going to ask us to do Ash?"

"I don't know but I hope it's a battle, Rowlet needs the chance to shine," Ash said referring to the first new Pokémon he had caught in Alola.

"I should catch something before the trial, I only have Charizard with me."

"Any ideas?"

"Not one, but we'll see."

"Ash!" Ash and Alain turned to see Lillie approaching them in a hurry.

"Hey Lillie good to see you!" Ash exclaimed happily at the now panting girl.

"I need to talk with you two."

"What's wrong?" Alain asked telling that she was distressed.

"Not here follow me."

Pokémon Center:

Ash, Alain and Lillie sat in a private room along with a Popplio.

"Is that Popplio yours?" Ash asked looking at the small blue Pokémon.

"No he followed me from Kukui's lab, so the Professor said I should try finding a trainer for him."

"What's the problem Lillie?" Alain asked. Lillie's expression turned to a sadder one at this.

"Alex never showed up."

"He didn't?" Ash asked surprised.

"I checked with Anabel and she said she hadn't heard from him or Guzma. They were supposed to be here three days ago."

"Do you think Team Rocket has something to do with it?"

"Probably so Alain."

"You don't have any idea about what may have happened?"

"We don't Ash, but Anabel suspects he was kidnapped along with Guzma."

* * *

Meanwhile, Team Rocket HQ:

Giovanni sat in his chair looking over the papers on his desk. He had a whole wealth of information now at his disposal. He knew what trainers the International Police has enlisted for their operation, all the information they had on his operations, and he knew most of what he needed to know. It was all thanks to his newest operative. Giovanni looked up from his papers when he heard a knock on the door.

"Enter." Giovanni watched in satisfaction as his newest operative walked in with Admin Felicity.

"You wanted to see us boss?" Alex was now dressed in a black Team Rocket Admin coat having defeated every other admin in a battle. Giovanni had decided to give him a nice reward for all the information he had divulged.

"Yes I'm sending you two on an important mission."

"What is it boss?" Felicity asked excitedly.

"You two are to lead our forces to the INPOL HQ in Sinnoh and take it over."

"Are you sure it's wise to accelerate the plan that much?" Alex asked arms folded as he thought the idea over.

"We can't afford to be lax, we need to make the first strike. If we can cut off their chain of command they won't have much in the way of backup for the teams in Alola."

"Well if you say so boss, Alex and I can handle it right snuggle-muffin?" Giovanni couldn't help but cringe internally at the pink haired girl. He didn't like having to deal with the love struck teenagers, but they were instrumental to his plans.

"Uh yeah sure," Alex answered obviously uncomfortable with the cutesy nick-name.

"Well whatever as long as you two get the job done I couldn't care less what you call each other. You two will mobilize as soon as I have selected the grunts that will be accompanying you, so I suggest you both get ready."

"Yes sir!" Alex and Felicity left with that declaration leaving Giovanni to think over the next step for this new mission.

* * *

Felicity's POV:

It had only been about two days since Alex joined, but it already felt like a lifetime. He immediately adjusted to life with Team Rocket and myself, even rooming with me as opposed to having to sleep by himself. Many of the other cadets looked up to him now, he had helped accelerate our plans tenfold and he was a cut above the rest in a battle. He was also now mine and nobody could change that.

"Felicity you're crushing me." I had not realized I had been squeezing him so tightly.

"Whoops sorry about that muffin," I apologized begrudgingly letting go of him.

"It's fine, I like the close contact, just not if it kills me." I couldn't help but laugh at that, he always knew how to make me smile.

"Alex what do we do if we run into your friends?"

"They shouldn't be a problem, we're going to Sinnoh and they're in Alola after all."

"What if we run into the Sinnoh champion?"

"If we do I'll deal with her."

"I'm sure you will, but don't let your guard down, I only just found you, I can't lose you so soon," I said dreading the very thought of losing Alex.

"Don't worry I'll be fine, as long as I can keep you safe."

"Aww that's so sweet to say, but I can handle myself. I'm not some damsel in distress you know."

"I never said you were, I just don't want you getting in too far over your head. The champions aren't weak after all."

"I know how to pick my fights," I said as I pushed him down onto my bed," let's see who will win this fight." We began to kiss as I lay on top of him kissing in a heated passion as we began our pleasure time.

* * *

Back with Giovanni:

Giovanni was back in his office meeting with his lead scientist discussing the latest project.

"Everything with Alexander seems to be going well," Giovanni concluded recalling the time he had spent with Team Rocket so far.

"Yes, his brain activity was normal, there appear to be no side-effects from the procedure," the scientist responded confidently.

"Good, Alex has no idea about what happened to him, he can only live out this new life now."

"Are you sure Felicity won't be an issue boss?"

"No, it isn't a problem that they are infatuated with each other. If anything it will keep Alex on this path."

"If you say so, I shall continue to monitor him," the scientist said as he got up to leave.

"Before you go," the scientist turned around," Alex must not find out what happened at all costs. He is the key to our success after all."

"That won't be a problem boss," the scientist said as they went their separate ways.

* * *

That's all for now, the next chapter will be up early to mid-next week. Thanks for reading and remember to review, favorite and follow!


	23. The Pre-Trial

Wow this story is already a year old, thanks for all the support this past year! Thanks to Antex for the review as usual. Thanks to keyblader99, tslsmokey, Lunar Dragon Emperor and Martial Arts Master for the favorite/follow. I do not own Pokémon.

* * *

CH 23, The Pre-Trial

* * *

Hau'oli City:

Ash and Alain exited the Pokémon Center, Popplio in tow.

"By the way why is Popplio still following us?" Ash asked Alain as they stared at the small seal Pokémon.

"Because he's coming with us," Alain said as he casually threw a Pokeball at Popplio catching him with no issues.

"Well that was easy enough," Ash said with a grin.

"Pika!" Pikachu chirped in agreement.

"I only have Charizard with me so I need to catch some more Pokémon."

"Did Anabel get in touch with us yet?" Ash asked as Alain pulled out the phone Anabel had given him.

"Not yet, Alex's disappearance throws quite the wrench into their plans, especially if Team Rocket really does have him."

"Hey you two!" Ash and Alain jumped at the sudden loud voice. The two saw a rather energetic dark haired boy run up to them, panting from running probably.

"Uh hi?" Ash asked unsure of why the boy was being so loud.

"Is it true that Alex never made it back to Alola?" The boy asked frantically.

"How do you know about that?" Alain asked cautiously unsure of who the boy was.

"Professor Kukui told me, I'm Alex's best friend Hau!"

"Well that makes sense then, sorry but it's true," Ash answered sadly.

"Sorry we don't know for sure what happened to Alex."

"He'll be okay, he's more than capable of taking care of himself," Hau said before his frown became a smile," you two are Ash and Alain right?"

"Yep, the Professor told you that I assume?" Alain asked Hau.

"He sure did, I took the Island Challenge at the same time as Alex. Oh yeah Captain Illima wanted me to find you two."

"For the trial right?"

"Exactly Ash, well he wanted something else too, I have an idea of what he may want."

"Which is?"

"Sorry not telling you Alain, follow me!"

* * *

Hau'oli Docks:

Ash and Alain followed Hau to the docks where they saw Illima waiting for them.

"There you two are, there's something I wanted to see before you take on my trial," Illima said as the group approached him.

"What is it?" Ash asked.

"I want to battle you two, to see if you're prepared for the trial."

"A battle?" Alain asked to which Illima nodded.

"Exactly, I'd like you two to battle Hau and myself."

"A double battle?"

"Yes Ash, each of us will use one Pokémon," Illima answered before turning to Hau," I want you to use the Pokémon I gave you earlier."

"You got it!" Hau said happily as he pulled a Pokeball out of his bag.

"Alright then you up for this Alain?"

"Of course Ash." The four trainers took their positions as they sent out their Pokémon.

"Go Rowlet!"

"Popplio!"

"Smeargle!"

"Yungoos!" All four Pokémon appeared ready to get the battle underway.

"Rowlet use leafage on Smeargle!"

"Popplio use Bubble on Yungoos!"

"Smeargle burn the leaves with Ember."

"Yungoos dodge!" Smeargle burned the leaves easily as Yungoos dodge the bubbles.

"Ash let's switch targets!"

"Got it, Rowlet use Peck on Yungoos!" Rowlet changed targets as it flew towards Yungoos.

"Smeargle Ember on Rowlet."

"Popplio stop it with Bubble!" Popplio quickly covered for Rowlet dousing the incoming fire.

"Yungoos Scratch!" Yungoos slashed at the incoming Rowlet sending it back.

"Rowlet Leafage!"

"Popplio Bubble!" Both attacks hit their targets sending Smeargle and Yungoos back.

"Smeargle use Sketch!" Smeargle copied Rowlet's Leafage.

"Now use Leafage on Popplio!" Popplio was unable to dodge the attack as it was too quick for it. Popplio, however, managed to compose itself enough to retaliate.

"Popplio Tackle!"

"Smeargle use Tackle too." The two Pokémon collided with each other knocking each other back.

"Yungoos Sand Attack!" Yungoos kicked up a cloud of dust attempting to obstruct Rowlet's vision.

"Rowlet blow it away!" Rowlet flapped his wings repeatedly sending the dust scattering.

"Now Tackle!" Yungoos came flying through the scattering dust catching Rowlet unawares. Rowlet fell out of the sky and onto the ground with a thud.

"Rowlet are you okay?" The owl let out a small coo as it flew into the air again still raring to go.

"Smeargle use Ember on Rowlet!"

"Popplio Bubble!"

"Yungoos use Sand Attack on Popplio!" Yungoos cut through the bubbles as Rowlet managed to dodge the incoming fire.

"Ash we need to wrap this up soon!"

"I have an idea," Ash said turning towards Alain," when I say so have Popplio use Bubble."

"Got it, right Popplio?" Popplio barked in agreement.

"Rowlet pick up Popplio!" Rowlet was confused but quickly followed through picking up the small seal and re-entering the air.

"Oh what's this?" Illima asked in anticipation.

"We'll stop whatever it is," Hau exclaimed throwing a fist forward," Yungoos Sand Attack!"

"Smeargle Ember!"

"Let's go Alain," Ash shouted as he pulled his cap backwards," Rowlet spin and use Leafage!"

"Popplio use Bubble!" Rowlet, with Popplio in tow, began spinning around gradually gaining speed. Bubbles and leaves began circulating around them creating as vortex of sorts that sped along with them.

"Whoa what is that?" Hau asked in awe.

"How interesting," Illima said as the fire and sand was dispersed by the fusion of leaves and water.

"Go for it!" Ash and Alain exclaimed as the spinning vortex of Pokémon collided with both Yungoos and Smeargle knocking them out.

"Way to go you two!" Ash yelled out as the two Pokémon stopped spinning and landed on the ground.

"That was totally crazy Ash," Alain said as he patted Popplio on the head.

"Crazy enough to work though," Ash said with a smirk.

"That was totally cool you two!" Hau yelled out excitedly.

"I must say I was not expecting that level of teamwork, well done you two," Illima said in agreement.

"So do we pass your test?" Alain asked Illima.

"With flying colors, now let's discuss the trial."

* * *

Meanwhile INPOL HQ, Sinnoh Region:

Looker sat in his office looking through the files Anabel had sent him. The news of Alex's disappearance had hit everyone hard and their plans even harder. Finding Alex was now their top priority. While he greatly cared for the safety of the young champion, his disappearance gave Team Rocket a newfound advantage. However, Looker had little time to worry as the alarms started blaring. Looker quickly got up from his desk and dashed outside.

"What's going on?" Looker called out hoping for an answer.

"Looker sir we're under attack!" Looker saw a detective approaching him with a panicked expression.

"By who?"

"Us." Looker looked in horror as the detective was knocked into a wall by a stray blast of wind. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, a pink haired Rocket Admin and Alex who was dressed similarly.

"Alex?"

"Good to see you Looker." Looker's mind began to race as he saw the malicious grin on Alex's face, he was different. His hair was dyed crimson and he was giving off nothing but bad vibes.

"Alex what's going on here?" Felicity rolled her eyes at the older man.

"We're taking over this base, so stand down or else," She threatened as her Talonflame glared at him. He didn't have any Pokémon to defend himself with, he could do nothing as Alex knocked him out easily.


	24. The Heart of Battle

Hey everyone, I've been busy with holiday stuff, but I'll be back to updating now. Thanks to Antex for the review. Thanks to dinobotx, Kyoto knight, Chandan10maloo, iskandarrobby47 and keyblader99 for the favorite/follow. We're getting close to 24,000 views, thanks for the huge support so far! I do not own Pokemon.

* * *

CH 24, The Heart of Battle

* * *

INPOL HQ, Computer Room:

Alex sat in the chair that was in front of the building's main computer system tinkering around with the equipment.

"What are you looking for?" Felicity asked looking at the computer screen.

"Anything on Ultra Wormholes, with Solgaleo we can travel through them, but I'd rather have more information before doing that. How's the take-over going?"

"Just as planned, they put up some resistence but nothing major."

"Okay good, I almost got everything we need from here."

"Hey you two!" Alex and Felicity turned to see two men, one with red hair and the other with blonde hair.

"Oh stragglers huh?" Felicity asked mockingly.

"Careful the blonde is a gym leader and the red head is an Elite Four member."

"Got that right, I'm Flint of the Sinnoh Elite Four and this is my buddy Sunnyshore Leader Volkner."

"You two here to stop Team Rocket?" Alex asked Volkner.

"That's the plan," he answered.

"Let's go somewhere a little less cramped and important," Alex said not wanting to destroy any of the tech.

"Running?"

"Of course not Flint, just going somewhere more spacious." Flint and Volkner reluctantly followed Alex and Felicity outside.

Alex led the others to a nearby room that contained a large battlefield and rows of stands.

"To think they'd have something like this here," Felicity marveled as the two pairs walked down to the battlefield.

"If you two want to liberate this place you'll have to beat both of us," Alex said as Felicity took her spot on the left of the field.

"I'll go first then," Volkner said as he took his place across from Felicity.

"Go Luxray!"

"Come on out Ninetales!"

"Luxray Swift!"

"Ninetales get rid of those stars with Flamethrower!" Ninetales' torrent of fire burned straight through the stars as Luxray barely managed to dodge.

"Volkner watch out that's really powerful Ninetales!" Flint yelled out from the stands.

"I can see that!"

"Ninetales Sunny Day!" The sunlight that leaked in from the windows began to shine even brighter.

"Luxray watchout they're even stronger now. Luxray Thunderbolt!"

"Ninetales Agility!" Ninetales dashed around at an incredible speed easily dodging the attack.

"Luxray use Agility as well!" The two Pokemon began speeding around the field trying to tire each other out.

"Flame Charge!"

"Volt Tackle!" Ninetales and Luxray crashed into each other full force creating a large blast of energy and sending them both sliding back.

"Ninetales Flamethrower!" The flames burned even hotter due to the new intensity of the sun.

"Luxray Light Screen!" The barrier couldn't contain the full brunt of the fire and hit Luxray head on.

"You okay Luxray?" The Pokemon was hanging on but just barely.

"Ninetales Solarbeam!" Thanks to the sun the beam was charged instantly and shot off towards Luxray at an blistering speed.

"Dodge it!" Luxray was not fast enough however and was easily knocked out.

"Good try, now get some rest," Volkner said recalling Luxray.

"You come back too," Felicity said recalling Ninetales and grabbing a different Pokeball.

"Go Electivire!"

"Go for it Machamp!" Electivire and Machamp glared at each other as if they were sizing each other up.

"Electivire Brick Break!"

"Machamp you too!" The two Pokemon charged at each other with a glowing arm before their attacks clashed.

"Machamp Cross Chop!" Machapm used its upper arms to attack Electivire.

"Electivire grab it!" Electivire used its tail wires to grab the incoming hands.

"Now Thunderbolt!" Machamp couldn't eascape with its bound hands and took the brunt of the shock.

"Tough it out!" Machamp, despite the intense pain, stood strong.

"Now throw it!" Machamp and Electivire both fought in an attempt to throw the other. Machamp however won thanks to its superior raw power as it used its bound hands to fling Electivire into the ground.

"Electivire use Shockwave on the ground!" Waves of electricity spread out hitting Machamp from the feet and travelling up.

"Machamp use Brick Break on the field!" Machamp slammed a fist into the ground sending shards of rock and dirt at Electivire.

"Dodge it!" Electivire weaved through the rocks as best as it could though it couldn't dodge every rock shard.

"Marchamp charge in!"

"Electivire Thunder Punch!" Electivire readied it's fist as Machamp charged in.

"Go!" Electivire swung an electrified fist at Machamp.

"Machamp grab it and use Vital Throw!" Machamp quickly grabbed Electivire's punching arm and threw it to the ground.

"Electivire get up!"

"Machamp Seismic Toss!" Machamp grabbed Electivire before jumping into the air and then slamming it back to the ground. This was enough to knock Electivire out cold.

"Good effort Electivire," Volkner said as he and Felicity called back their Pokemon.

* * *

"In here sir!" Everyone's attention was interrupted as Archer walked into the arena with a large group of Rocket grunts.

"Alexander, Felicity do you two really have time for battling?" Archer asked as he approached the field.

"They were in the way, this was the best way to resolve it," Felicity answered.

"Well we'll be doing things my way now," Archer said as the grunts restrained Volkner and Flynt.

"You're no fun we were just getting to the good part too…" Felicity mumbled in frustration.

"We have a mission to complete here, whether it's fun or not is irrelevant," Archer said before tuning to Alex," did you get what we needed?"

"Yep everything is on this flashdrive," Alex said handing said device to Archer.

"Excellent, it seems the operation was a success, I'll be taking Looker and these two back to our mobile base in Jhoto, Giovanni doesn't want them to see HQ."

"What about us?" Felicity asked.

"The two of you can go report to Giovanni, Proton will keep this base under our control," Archer said as he handed the flashdrive back to Alex," take this to Giovanni, he'll want you to present it to him in person."

"You got it Archer," Alex responded as slipped the device into his pants pocket.

"You don't think anyone will try and take this base back?" Felicity asked Archer.

"They might, but we have a plan set just in case they go for it." With that the three went their separate ways.

* * *

Sometime Later:

Alex and Felicity stood in front of Giovanni as he looked over the files they had stolen.

"Good work you two, we got everything we needed from them, all that's left is the last bit of info from the Aether Paradise."

"How's that going along?" Felicity asked.

"Slowly but surely, we can't afford to try and take it over just yet, but we will in time."

"What's next then boss?"

"Our scientists have been tracking the Ultra Wormholes in Alola, we found one that I want you two to go through, bring back anything you can."

"We'll go prepare immediately," Alex answered back.

"Don't wear your Rocket uniforms, we need to try and be discrete."

"What if we run into the enemy?" Alex asked.

"Try and talk your way out of it, we can't afford to reveal your connection to us yet. Our spies will keep a watch out for trouble."

"Alright we'll get ready and then head out," Felicity said.

"Don't leave just yet, wait a day or two, if word gets out about what happened in Sinnoh they'll be on high alert."

"Got it boss," Felicity and Alex said as they went off to get some well-earned rest.

* * *

That's all for now, thanks for reading and remember to review, favorite and follow and I'll see you all next time!


	25. Ash vs Hala

Hey all sorry for the delay, I just started a new full time job and have been busy with training and figuring out how to best organize my time, so I haven't had the chance to do much writing. However, now that I've been there almost a month and have stuff figured out I can start to update more often. Thanks to all the support as we are almost at 26,000 views! Thanks to Antex and invaderkevin for the reviews. Thanks to Invortex,TheWhiteKnight2K16, ralfty22 and invaderkevin for the favorite/follow! I do not own Pokemon.

* * *

CH 25, Ash vs Hala

* * *

Iki Town:

Having completed Ilima's trial, all that was left for Ash and Alain on this island was the Grand Trial. Ash was first up to take on the trial, with Alain taking his turn the next day.

"Ash we'll both use two Pokemon if that's okay with you?"

"Sounds good to me Hala!"

"Good luck Ash!" Alain called out from the side-lines.

"Don't worry I got this Alain."

Ash and Hala took their places on the battlefield across from each other as they prepared their first Pokemon.

"Go Crabrawler!"

"C'mon Rowlett!"

"Crabrawler Bubblebeam!"

"Rowlett dodge and use Leafage," Rowlett spun around in the air dodging the bubbles and sending leaves flying towards Crabrawler.

"Jump and use Power-Up Punch!" Crabrawler dodged the leaves by jumping into the air and hit Rowlett with a hard punch.

"Ash watch out that moves also powers up the user!" Alain called out from the side.

"Don't worry I know," Ash said returning his attention to Rowlett," you okay?" Rowlett nodded.

"Rowlett use Peck!" Rowlett dive-bombed Crabrawler, beak glowing with energy.

"Crabrawler grab it and slam it!" Crabrawler grabbed Rowlett by the beak and smashed him into the ground.

"Rowlett!" Rowlett slowly got off the ground and back into the air.

"Crabrawler Bubblebeam!"

"Leafage!" The leaves cut through the bubbles hitting Crabrawler and knocking it back a few feet.

"Crabrawler Bubblebeam!"

"Rowlett charge through with Peck!" Rowlett dive-bombed Crabrawler once again.

"Crabrawler Crabhammer!" The strike hit Rowlett just as he closed in on Crabrawler.

"Oh no Rowlett!" Rowlett managed to gain his bearings once more and rose back into the air.

"Crabrawler Power-Up Punch!"

"Peck!" The two charged at each other and traded hits both falling unconscious.

"Rowlett good job," Ash said recalling his friend.

"You too Crabrawler," Hala said returning his friend as well.

* * *

"Go Hariyama!"

"Pikachu it's your turn!"

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu took his place as Hariyama appeared across from him.

"Let's begin, Hariyama Bulk-Up!"

"Powering up huh, Pikachu Agility!"

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu began speeding around Hariyama gaining speed.

"Hariyama Focus Blast!" Hariyama stopped powering up and shot a large ball of energy at the still speeding Pikachu.

"Dodge and use Electro Ball!" Pikachu easily dodged the blast and shot his own ball of electricity at Hariyama.

"Arm Thrust!" Ash and Pikachu were surprised as Hariyama easily neutralized the ball of electricity with a single strike.

"Whoa, be careful Pikachu."

"Pika!"

"Hariyama Brick Break!" Hariyama charged at Pikachu with suprising speed.

"Iron Tail!" Pikachu met Hariyama's punch with his hardened tail creating a shockwave.

"Electro Ball!" Hariyama was caught off guard as Pikachu created as close range ball that easily hit it's mark.

"Toss it!" hariyama steeled through the shock and tossed Pikachu down to the ground with a large thud.

"Pikachu Thunderbolt!"

"Take it!" Hariyama stood strong barely flinching.

"That didn't work?!"

"It's going to take a lot more to take Hariyama down," Hala roared," Mega Punch!" Hariyama knocked Pikachu back into the air with a fast and powerful strike.

"Pikachu Quick Attack!" Pikachu charged back at Hariyama once more.

"Arm Thrust!"

"Jump on it!" Pikachu jumped to avoid the strike and landed on Hariyama's arm running along it.

"Shake it off!"

"Jump onto the back!" As Hariyama tried to shake Pikachu off he jumped to his back and grabbed on.

"Thunderbolt!" Hariyama couldn't do anything with Pikachu in a blind-spot, it could only bear the attack.

"Hariyama jump!" Hariyama jumped into the air as Pikachu struggled to hold on. Realizing it was futile to hold on, Pikachu let go quickly and landed safely back onto the ground.

"Hariyama Body Slam!" hariyama dropped back towards the ground, dive-bombing at an unprecedented speed.

"Dodge it!" Pikachu barely managed to dodge as Hariyama slammed into the ground a few inches away knocking Pikachu back with the resulting tremor.

"Focus Blast!" Pikachu got hit dead-on as he was still recuperating from the previous attack.

"You okay buddy?"

"Pika Pika!"

"Good, Agility!" Pikachu returned to speeding around Hariyama trying to confuse his opponent.

"Hariyama focus on Pikachu's movements," Hariyama focused as Pikachu continued to speed around.

"Now Quick Attack!"

"Hariyama Brick Break!" Hariyama manged to successfully counter Pikachu knocking him back.

"I didn't think it'd be able to land a hit," Ash mumbled.

"Let's go Hariyama," Ash gulped as he saw Hala and Hariyama performing the motions for a Z-Move," Hariyama All-Out Pummeling!" What seemed like a hundred fists bombarded Pikachu who did his best to stand strong.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried out in concern for his friend admist the onslaught of fists. As the onslaught ended Pikachu was still standing, ragged but still standing.

"You can do it Pikachu, Agility!"

"That won't work, Focus Blast!" Pikachu dodged the blast as he kept gaining speed.

"Now use Iron Tail on Hariyama's foot!" Pikachu slammed his tail down onto Hariyama's foot causing it to stumble onto the ground.

"Hariyama!"

"Let's show them our Z-Move Pikachu," Ash called out as they performed the motions," Pikachu Breakneck-Blitz!" Pikachu charged at Hariyama full speed and slammed into it with a powerful impact.

"Hariyama!" The impact was strong enough to knock out Hariyama.

"You did it Pikachu!" Ash called out as Pikachu jumped into his arms.

"Pika, Pika, Pikachu!" Pikachu cried out celebrating as well.

"That was a fantastic battle Ash," Hala said recalling Hariyama," you definitely deserve this." Ash looked at the Z-Crystal in Hala's hand.

"Is that a Fighting type Z-Crystal?"

"It is, this is your prize for defeating me." Ash accepted the Z-Crystal and placed in his Z-Crystal case.

"Thanks a lot Hala," Ash thanked the kahuna before turning to Alain," guess it's your turn tomorrow huh?"

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to it," Alain said as he looked down at his two Pokeballs with his newest catches.

"Then I look forward to our battle Alain, but for now let's head to the Pokemon Center and give our friends a well-earned break." Ash and Alain happily followed the kahuna back to Hau'ouli City.

* * *

That's all for now hope you enjoyed it. I won't be featuring Alain's battle with Hala as I'll be alternating between the two each Grand Trial, so it doesn't get too repetitive. See you all next chapter!


	26. Stolen Light

Hey all welcome to another chapter. Thanks to Antex for the review as usual. Thanks to Hello 12 for the favorite/follow. I do not own Pokémon.

* * *

CH 26, Stolen Light

* * *

Aether Paradise:

Gary and Gladion were sitting in a small meeting room going over the latest data they had received from their field agents.

"Our scouts recently picked up some weird activity on Poni Island," Gladion said placing a stack of papers on the table.

"Ultra-Beast activity?"

"We detected a wormhole opening, but nothing came out of it."

"Meaning that something went in right?"

"Exactly, we also detected an energy signature that matched that of Solgaleo."

"Solgaleo, doesn't it belong to Alex?" Gary asked worriedly.

"Yes, I had reason to believe Team Rocket nabbed him, but this is even more concerning," Gladion looked down at the table with a stiff expression," Team Rocket shouldn't have such an easy time taking control of a legendary, especially one that's loyal to Alex."

"Maybe they didn't take control of Solgaleo."

"What do you mean Gary?"

"Team Rocket may have brainwashed Alex himself." Gladion did not want to admit it, but Gary had a point. It definitely sounded like something Team Rocket would do. If they had actually done that, it would just serve to make everything else much more difficult. Gladion knew that Lillie would not like that, he knew all too well how much she loves him.

"It's just a theory but we should consider all the possibilities," Gary said trying to reassure the now distressed Gladion.

"I know Gary, I didn't mean to space out. Would you be willing to do me a favor?"

* * *

1 Day Later, Poni Island:

Gary was stationed at Poni Meadow decked out with all kinds of equipment. The site he was at was where they had detected Solgaleo's energy the other day. They were hoping that maybe some evidence had been left behind, however he had found out nothing new yet.

"It seems we are not alone Dolossi." Gary was startled by the voice and turned to see two oddly dressed people, one male and one female.

"Uh who are you two exactly?"

"We are the Ultra Recon Squad, we are pursuing the creature that stole our light," the man answered.

"What do you mean your light was stolen?" Gary asked unsure of what the man meant.

"The sun has gone dark and the light will not return, the same is destined to happen to this world," the woman answered.

"What stole your light?"

"Necrozma, a creature as dark as shadows, wherever it goes the light is sure to disappear."

"Where did Necrozma come from?" Gray asked taking notes at this point.

"It came from deep in Ultra Space, we know not where it was born, how it was born or what its true power is. We only know it came from the deepest part of Ultra Space, a place we dare not venture into."

"Why are you telling me all of this?"

"You are a researcher are you not?"

"Well I am, but I'm just a stranger to you," Gary answered.

"I believe we can trust you unlike that crimson haired boy."

"Crimson haired boy?"

"Yes, to think he had control over Solgaleo, he and his female companion were quite troublesome."

"What do you mean?" Gary asked the girl.

"They were attempting to capture Ultra Beasts for some less than good purposes, they do not know what they are getting themselves involved in."

"But why would Alex misuse Solgaleo?"

"He claimed to be an admin of some group known as Team Rocket." Gary paled at the woman's words. The brainwashing had just been a theory, but something else wasn't right. Crimson hair, something didn't sit right with Gary. Even if he was brainwashed the difference in hair color was an odd distinction.

"Do you know where they are now?" Gary asked with a hint of hopefulness.

"No we don't and this is where we part ways." Gary had to shield his eyes as there was a bright flash of light. As he opened his eyes he saw that the two strangers were gone. Gladion was not going to be happy with any of this news.

* * *

Meanwhile in Ultra Space:

"Are we there yet?"

"For the last time no we are not Felicity!" Alex and Felicity were currently flying through Ultra Space rounding up Ultra Beasts, which the pinkette found rather boring.

"Ugh this sucks, I wanted to go on a date, not a mission."

"What this isn't your idea of a romantic outing?" Alex asked sarcastically growing tired of Felicity's complaints.

"No, let's just get this over with."

"Don't worry we're just about done," Alex said as he released a small drone," we've rounded up enough Ultra Beasts, now we just see if this drone can stay in one piece here for observations."

"Do you hear something Alex?"

"What do you…" Alex was cut off by a loud noise and looked behind him to see some sort of large dark Pokémon behind him.

"What the heck is that?" Felicity asked out-loud not knowing it was Necrozma.

"I don't know, but it's coming right at us!" Solgaleo sensing the danger dodged the charging creature. Alex could've sworn the creature locked eyes with them before disappearing into the distance.

"Was that an Ultra Beast Alex?"

"I'm not actually sure, but whatever it was I have a really bad feeling about it."

* * *

Team Rocket HQ, Holding Cells:

Deep in the basement of Rocket Headquarters Looker was getting acquainted with his new surroundings. He had been there for some time now and was starting to formulate an escape plan. He had heard that Guzma was being held as well in a different area of the base, getting to him would be difficult. They had confiscated all of his possessions but he had managed to sneak some stuff in, he was an ace detective after all. He pulled a small pair of tweezers out of his sock and was able to use them to pick the lock, so much for being securely locked up.

Looker slowly exited the cell and locked it behind him, but not before leaving a small disc in the cell. Once he was out he pulled out a tiny remote from his other sock and the disc activated projecting a hologram of him. Hopefully that would buy him some time.

He made his way up to the next floor that served as storage for research projects.

"Can you believe that the experiment actually worked?" Looker hid behind a nearby crate as he avoided the sight of two grunts.

"I know, the boss found the perfect way to get the champion to work for him." Looker had known something was off about Alex and was now closer to the truth. As soon as the two grunts were gone he continued but stopped a few moments later when he saw a door that was not locked. Feeling curious Looker entered the room which he discovered he was alone in. He made sure to close the door behind him before looking around.

There were all manners of equipment in the room along with large pods. As he looked he discovered most of the pods were empty. However, he stopped dead in his tracks when he came across the last pod. Looker could see someone inside of it so he walked over to peer into it. However, he stepped back in disbelief when he looked inside.

"It can't be…" Looker trailed off in disbelief as he began to see how he could open the pod.

* * *

Hooray for cliffhangers, the answer will become clear soon. Thanks for reading and see you all next time.


	27. A Major Problem

Hey all welcome to another new chapter. Thanks to Antex and Keevee for the reviews. Thanks to Dragon's Blaze and wind crow for the favorite. I do not own Pokemon.

* * *

CH 27 A Major Problem

* * *

Team Rocket HQ:

Alex and Felicity stood in front of Giovanni once more reporting their findings.

"You're absolutely sure you have no idea what that creature was?" Giovanni was referring to the unknown creature that had appeared before disappearing.

"100 percent boss, it was most likely an Ultra Beast but not one that was recorded in any of our databases."

"Alex is right, besides whatever it was. It was giving off some really bad vibes. That thing makes a Giratina look docile in comparison."

"Well if that's the case all the more reason to find and capture it," Giovanni said wringing his hands together.

"Are you sure that's a good idea boss, it may not be like all the other Ultra Beasts I captured," Alex protested.

"Alexander you have done what most of my other men could not," Giovanni began with a hint of pride," you have captured many UBs all for the glory of Team Rocket. You are the most qualified for the job."

"That's my concern boss, so far I've been the only one who has been able to control the UBs."

"That will change as soon as our scientists have finished their work. They're currently developing the tech to better harness their powers."

"What if that fails?"

"It will not fail Felicity, I have already proved that our main experiment has worked so far."

"What project is that?" Alex asked to which Giovanni waved his hand dismissively.

"You are not ready to learn about it, but I assure you it's nothing to get worried about." It was obvious to Alex that Giovanni would not budge an inch on the matter so he decided to drop it.

"Right now I want you two to get some rest before the next operation. I will summon you both when we decide on the next step." Alex and Felicia saluted before leaving as a scientist walked past them.

"Giovanni sir do you have a moment?"

"Yes what is it?"

"I noticed a small anomaly in the test subject."

"What kind?" Giovanni asked as the scientist looked down at his data-pad.

"He appeared to be re-gaining consciousness."

"How can that be, no one has clearance to activate the pod without my permission."

"Exactly."

"Looker, he must've escaped," Giovanni said slamming his fist on the table in anger," get a whole squad mobilized immediately, I want Looker caught!"

1 Floor Down:

"Split up and find him!" Looker hid inside a large storage crate as the grunts ran past him. Once the small contingent was out of sight Looker popped out of the crate and continued along his way. He needed to get somewhere safe so he could let Anabel and the others know to avoid Alex at all costs. Looker knew he wouldn't make it out if he tried to take anything with him, they'd have to come back. He hid once again as another group rushed past him towards the previous floor.

"Keep looking, don't rest till he's caught unless you want to piss of the boss!" Looker didn't know how Giovanni did it, but he had cloned a human, Alex of all people. Looker had to admit the plan was genius. The level of scientific technology they had access to was unlike anything he had ever seen. Seeing an opportunity Looker jumped out of a nearby window into the forest and was gone.

* * *

With Alex:

"Come on shoot it in the head!" Alex and Felicity were currently in their room playing video games, which Felicity was much better at.

"I'm trying, not used to these controls," Alex mumbled trying his best.

"It's not that hard, besides this is only hard mode."

"You didn't put it on normal!"

"No that'd be too easy for me, what do you do in your free time if not playing video games?"

"Train my Pokémon and work out."

"Geez do you even like having fun?"

"That stuff is fun too you know."

"This will be good practice for you, gotta get your gaming skills up to par."

"I suck at shooters, I'm good at strategy games though."

"We'll play some after this then, shooters are great for taking out my aggression."

"Is that why you have so many broken controllers?"

"Probably," Felicity mumbled trying to downplay the comment.

"You think the boss is thinking all this through?"

"What do you mean?" Felicity asked pausing the game.

"Does he really need a few dozen Ultra Beasts that seems like overkill?"

"He must have some reason for needing so many." Alex sighed as they returned to their game, he had a bad feeling about all this.

* * *

In the skies above Johto:

Ash and Anabel were in a helicopter heading to the rendezvous point to pick up Looker.

"Sorry for taking you away from your journey, but I felt that some back-up was a good idea."

"It's no problem," Ash answered with a smile," at least Looker is safe."

"Yes but he sounded rather frantic, he must have found something out while he was captive."

"Ash after this there's something I wanted to do."

"With the others?"

"No just us, me and you Ash."

"Uh sure," Ash responded ruffling his hair feeling confused.

"Anabel we've arrived," the driver said as he landed the helicopter. Anabel helped Looker in before taking a seat next to Ash.

"Good to see you too, but we have a problem."

"How much?" Anabel asked Looker.

"A pretty big one, but I'll explain later, we need to pick up Alain and Kukui then head to Aether Paradise. We need to have a meeting as soon as we can."


	28. The Boy Who Would be Alex

Hey everyone, work has kept me busy but I will try to update more often. Thanks to Antex for the review. Thanks to AvianFowl, Lunarmist45, Rsur Thorai, Snakey1998, Ultimate Challenge writer, dream lightning, johnmitcham, ChaosOverlord65 and Sesshoru for the favorite/follow. I do not own Pokémon.

* * *

Ch 28 The Boy Who Would be Alex

* * *

Aether Paradise:

Ash, Gladion, Looker, Gary and Anabel sat in the main meeting room waiting for Looker's report.

"Where's Alain?" Gary asked Ash.

"With Kukui, he's helping him with some field research," Ash said pulling moving his chair closer to the table.

"Alain can be filled in later, we can't afford to wait for him," Looker said as he cleared his throat.

"Looker what's the issue?" Anabel said taking out a pen and notepad.

"I was captured by Team Rocket, Alex to be more exact." Everyone was visibly shocked by the news.

"Alex what do you mean?" Anabel asked feeling uneasy.

"He was allied with Team Rocket, an executive along with a pink haired girl."

"That can't be true, he wouldn't ally with Team Rocket!"

"Yes he wouldn't Ash."

"Looker, Gary and I had discovered this as well from our field research, do you think its brain-washing?"

"No cloning."

"What…" Anabel trailed off as everyone stared at him in disbelief.

"Are you serious?" Gladion asked still feeling confused.

"I am, I saw the original Alex myself, I unfortunately didn't have time to bring him back."

"How did Team Rocket manage to clone an actual human being?"

"I don't know Gary, in all my time with the International Police I haven't heard of something like this."

"What about you Anabel?" Gladion asked to which she shook her head.

"No, as far as I can remember I have no knowledge of something like that."

"This reminds me of something," Everyone turned to Ash curiously before he continued," back in Jhoto, Brock, Misty and I went to some place called Mt. Quena. We met Mewtwo who was protecting some cloned Pokémon like himself. Giovanni created him apparently."

"Yeah when I went to get the Earth Badge in Viridian, I fought a Pokémon called Mewtwo," Gary added remembering the encounter.

"I did not know that," Looker said.

"Oh yeah keep Mewtwo a secret though," Ash added.

"We will, wouldn't want that being found out by the public after all."

"But why go through the effort to clone Alex?" Gladion asked looker getting back on track.

"Wouldn't his Pokémon be able to tell the difference?" Gary asked as well.

"Perhaps they were cloned too, or perhaps some other method," Looker mused unsure of the true answer.

"Regardless we have to figure out how to get to the real Alex back," Ash added.

"We may have to go on the offensive." Everyone was surprised by Looker's statement particularly Anabel.

"I really don't think a full scale attack is feasible right now Looker," Anabel said with a disapproving glare.

"I understand your concern but we don't know how much time we have. Giovanni is already rounding up Ultra Beasts and I'm sure he'll be trying to clone them. That's why he probably wanted Alex, considering his experience with handling Ultra Beasts."

"So what we just waltz into their base and go to war, do you have any idea how irresponsible you sound?"

"Anabel calm down," Looker said trying to appease her," I'm not suggesting we rush in with no plan in mind.

"Even so how many Ultra Beasts can we handle, Alex is the only one experienced with them."

"Anabel has a point Looker," Gladion said backing her up," Ash, Gary and Alain have no idea of what they're like, let alone trainers from the other regions."

"Sorry I need a minute," Anabel said as she stood up abruptly and left the room in a hurry.

"I'll go check on her," Ash said as he followed her shortly after.

* * *

Outside Aether Paradise:

Ash found Anabel sitting by herself on a bench looking out towards the ocean.

"You okay Anabel?" She turned towards Ash startled.

"Oh sorry I just needed some air," Anabel said not answering Ash's question.

"You had me worried with how you reacted to Looker's ideas."

"I know, it's just I can't afford to risk losing anything else."

"What do you mean Anabel?"

"I woke up on that beach with few memories, just knowing I lost everything from my home dimension. Now that I've found others here I can't afford to lose them too. I need to ask you something Ash."

"What is it?" Ash asked unsure of where this was going.

"Am I like the Anabel that you knew, the one I replaced?" Ash scratched his head a minute trying to figure out how to best answer her.

"I didn't know her for very long but you're just like her. You both care deeply for your Pokémon and friends. Not to mention both of you are really strong trainers. Even if you look the same and whatnot you don't have to try to be her, just be yourself."

Anabel couldn't help but blush at Ash's words, she could tell he meant what he said from the bottom of his heart.

"That's really sweet of you to say that Ash, I guess I need to try to make a life for myself here as best I can."

"You'll be fine, you have the rest of us after all, but there's something I didn't think of till now."

"What is it Ash?"

"What on earth are we supposed to tell Lillie about Alex?"

"The truth, she needs to know in case she encounters him before we do. We can't wait around, on the other hand we can't just rush in."

"We need to let Alain and Kukui know too since they aren't here before they find out the hard way."

* * *

Meanwhile outside Kukui's Lab:

"Alex is that you?" Alain stood across from a person that seemed to be Alex along with an unknown pink haired Rocket girl.

"Alain I presume?" Alex asked having not met him in person before.

"Yeah, but what are you doing with Team Rocket?"

"I joined them obviously, they needed help rounding up Ultra Beasts," Alex said with a smile that gave Alain chills.

"Well it's a good thing I had Sycamore transport my other Pokémon for something like this," Alain said pulling out a Pokeball," I have some questions for you but I figure you won't just answer me honestly."

"Go ahead let's see if you can beat some answers out of me," Alex responded pulling out his own Pokeball as the two narrowed their eyes at each other.

"Bring it!" They both shouted as they released their first Pokémon ready to throw down.

* * *

That's all for now, the next chapter will be coming up next week, thanks for reading.


	29. Heat of Battle

Hey all, I actually had this chapter done for a while but never got around to posting it, so here it is now. Currently working on the next one. Thanks to Antex for the review. Thanks to AshRiolu22, Lilkupi, Pikachu025yoshi and princelotor81 for the favorite/follow. I'll be introducing the last OC for this arc in the next chapter, but you'll get a taster here as well. I do not own Pokémon.

* * *

CH 29 Heat of Battle,

"Go Metagross!"

"Go Dragonite!" Alex and Alain sent out their first Pokémon as their battle began.

"Let's show him how it's done, Dragonite Fire Punch!"

"Metagross dodge using Agility!"

"Pretty speedy for a Metagross," Alex said with a smirk.

"Meteor Mash!"

"Counter with Fire Punch!"

"Now Metagross use Psychic!" Metagross was close enough to Dragonite to easily land its attack tossing Dragonite into the air before slamming it to the ground.

"Dragon Tail!" Dragonite brushed the impact off lashing out with its tail as it stood.

"Metagross Iron Defense." Metagross shone as its defenses were reinforced as it shook off Dragonite's attack.

"Dragonite let's amp things up, Dragon Dance!"

"Metagross Iron Defense again!"

"Dragonite Dragon Claw!"

"Take it Metagross!" Metagross didn't even flinch from the impact thanks to the increased defense.

"Not working huh, Dragon Dance again!"

"Metagross Psychic!" Dragonite, thanks to Dragon Dance, was able to out-speed Metagross' attack.

"Fire Punch!" Dragonite was able to do some damage to Metagross this time burning through its defenses.

"Metagross Meteor Mash!" Metagross quickly retaliated hitting Dragonite back blow for blow.

"Dragonite Dragon Claw!"

"Metal Claw!"

"Metagross return!"

"Getting scared?" Alex taunted Alain who only smirked.

"Just being smart go Charizard!"

"Dragonite Dragon Claw!"

"Charizard sue Dragon Claw too!" Charizard was able to overpower Dragonite sending it reeling.

"That strength is uncanny for sure, Dragonite Dragon Rush!"

"Charizard fly out of the way!" Charizard took to the sky.

"Follow after it!" Dragonite took to the sky too as the two Pokémon circled around each other.

"Charizard Flamethrower!"

"Dragonite use Dragon Pulse!" The two blasts clashed as the two flew through the smoke.

"Fire Punch."

"Dragon Claw!" Charizard overpowered Dragonite sending it crashing to the ground.

"Dragonite Hyper Beam!"

"Charizard Fire Blast!" The blast of flames cut through Dragonite's attack knocking it out at last.

"Dragonite return," Alex said recalling it," go Incineroar!"

"Charizard return, go Tyranitar!" As Tyranitar emerged a large sandstorm started up.

"Incineroar Brick Break!"

"Tyranitar Rock Polish!" Tyranitar body shined brightly as it dodged the strike with surprising agility.

"Aping up your speed huh, not a bad idea."

"I don't need your compliments," Alain said rather coldly.

"Why so distant all of a sudden?"

"Maybe I'll tell you if you win," Alain said before re-focusing on the battle," Tyranitar Dark Pulse!"

"Incineroar Flamethrower!"

"Charge in Incineroar!" Incineroar sprinted through the blasts shaking off the impact.

"Pretty reckless, Tyranitar Stone Edge." Stone spikes appeared underneath Incineroar stopping it in its tracks.

"Tyranitar Rock Slide!" Incineroar could not dodge as it was still restricted by the stones underfoot.

"Brick Break!" Incineroar chopped through the oncoming rocks as it was finally able to free itself.

"Rock Tomb!"

"Darkest Lariat!" Incineroar deflected the rocks as it spun around before crashing into Tyranitar. Incineroar, however, finally felt the effect of the sandstorm sustaining some damage.

"Tyranitar use Surf!" Alex was surprised by this not expecting Tyranitar to do that.

"Incineroar jump!" Incineroar managed to just barely dodge the wave causing Alain to smirk.

"I knew there was something wrong here," Alain mumbled," Tyranitar Stone Edge!"

"Incineroar Flame Charge!" Incineroar clad in flames dove through the rocks and dive-bombed Tyranitar.

"Tyranitar push it back with Dark Pulse!" Tyranitar easily pushed back Incineroar who landed safely on the ground.

"Incineroar Flamethrower!"

"Tyranitar Hyper Beam!" Tyranitar's attack easily overpowered Incineroar knocking it out. This immediately confirmed Alain's suspicions.

* * *

"You aren't Alex are you?"

"What do you mean of course I am."

"I thought so too, but your Pokémon are seem off. They can't possibly be this underwhelming."

"Of course they're strong!"

"They don't even seem like they are trying, like they don't trust you. Why is that?"

"You have no idea what you're talking about."

"We'll see about that, now who's your last?"

"Go Ampharos!" Alex shouted sending out his last Pokémon.

"Perfect just what I was hoping for."

"Why's that?"

"You'll see," Alain said before focusing on Charizard," Keystone respond to my heart and go beyond evolutions, Mega-Evolve!" Charizard roared loudly as it was covered in light before re-emerging as Mega Charizard X.

"Two can play at that game, Ampharos Mega-Evolve!" After a few seconds nothing happened.

"What happened Alex?" Alex looked confused by the lack of a Mega-Evolution.

"Ampharos Mega-Evolve!" Once again nothing happened.

"That proves what I thought you aren't Alex."

"What do you mean of course I am!"

"Mega-Evolution can only happen when the bond between trainer and Pokémon has reached its true potential. A trainer and their Pokémon must trust each other completely."

"Of course Ampharos and I trust each other!"

"If you can't Mega-Evolve then there's something wrong. Your Pokémon didn't seem to be fighting as well as I had seen in that exhibition battle with Lance or what I heard from Lillie and Kukui."

"Ampharos return," Alex said not bothering to make eye contact with Alain anymore.

"Giving up, you definitely aren't Alex, so why do you look like him?"

"I don't have time for this," Alex said as he called out a Salamence and flew off.

* * *

"Are you going after him Alain?" Kukui asked.

"No, that's enough for now. That definitely isn't Alex and now he's starting to realize that."

"How can you be so sure of that?"

"When I saw one of his battles on television I could see the burning passion for battle in his eyes. The Alex I just battled lacked that burning passion. I'm going to head back to Aether Paradise and meet up with Ash and the others."

"Oh yes they should know about what happened, I have a phone call to make anyway."

"Phone call?"

"Something Looker asked me to do, making a phone call to a certain grass champion from Unova."

"Maybe you've been out in the sun too long, there's no grass specialized champion."

"Oh so you didn't hear, well you'll find out soon enough. Check out the Pokémon League's official channel with the others you'll see what I mean."

"Uh sure I'll do that."

"They will be our last addition to the team for the upcoming operation." Alain and Kukui exchanged their goodbyes before Alain flew back towards the Paradise to help the plan move on at last.


	30. From Unova with Love

Hey all I'm back with a new chapter. Thanks to Antex for the review. Thanks to boomingmaster for the favorite/follow. You may notice that I made a change to the new OC I'm introducing as my original type specialization for her created a confliction that I forgot about until Antex inadvertently pointed it out so thanks. Aside from Felicity this is the last OC you'll see for a while as I don't want to make too many. The new pic for this story is the aforementioned OC. I do not own Pokémon.

* * *

CH 30 From Unova with Love

* * *

In the skies between Unova and Alola:

"And then Sceptile was like swoosh and Volcarona was like screech!" Looker was close to his wits end. He had been listening to this girl ramble on for almost two hours so far. Said girl was Marissa Cadance, the new Unova region champion. The girl was clad in a maroon jacket with a maroon shirt underneath. She had no qualms about showing off as the shirt was tight enough to show off her rather large chest. She also had a pair of black shorts and green and white sneakers. Like most trainers she sported a cap, one that was maroon and white. Her daring top was not a surprise as she was also known as the star of Pokestar Studios and a rising model.

"Hello are you listening? I was just about to get to the good part!" This champion had far too much energy for Looker to handle, especially with the morning coffee wearing off.

"Yes I'm listening." He wasn't and Marissa knew that.

"Liar, what part of my battle with Alder was I up to?"

"Um the end?"

"Not yet, we both had two Pokémon left at this point. Do you want to watch one of my movies?" Looker wondered if all actresses were like this, wanting to watch their own movies constantly. Diantha certainly didn't have an ego as large as this girl.

"We already watched two if you forgot, we watched Lucario Girl and Revenge of Mecha-Tyranitar."

"I loved making both those, especially the costumes. So when do I get to blow stuff up?"

"Blow stuff up?" Looker asked afraid of her answer.

"Yeah like making things go kaboom!" Marissa yelled out flailing her arms around wildly trying to replicate an explosion.

"Should I be concerned about you wanting to blow stuff up?" Considering she was a grass type specialist he thought she would be a serene person, he was way off the mark.

"No, I only make the baddies go kaboom, so you will be safe." Looker knew one thing for certain, any future boyfriends would have their hands full with that personality of hers.

"This isn't that kind of mission, at least the first stage isn't."

"Is it going to be like that secret agent movie I made?"

"Uh which one?" To be honest Looker had seen very few of her movies.

"Secret Agent 009 of course, I got to do all sorts of cool stunts."

"Well it will be a covert operation…"

"Do I get a cool outfit?"

"I'm sorry what?" Looker couldn't believe that was the only thing she seemed concerned about.

"Yeah a cool spy outfit, I got to wear this really cool skin-tight suit for my movie."

"No, we don't want to draw too much attention if we're in enemy territory."

"Will I get to show off my awesome champion's strength?"

"Avoiding confrontation will be of the utmost importance," Looker answered to which Marissa groaned.

"But I wanna kick butt and take names, that's what I'm about."

"You'll have time for that later on, just not now."

"Just remember I still have my photoshoots to do in Alola as well."

"I'm aware of that."

"Good, I can't wait to meet everyone else."

* * *

Later that day, Aether Paradise:

Ash, Gary and Anabel stared at the new Unova champion with blank stares as she rambled on about anything and everything.

"Does she ever shut up?" Gray mumbled as he looked at Marissa who was wildly waving her arms retelling the events of her final battle with Alder. She had talked about everything, her acting career, her modelling career, her trainer adventures and even her clothing preferences.

"She's very expressive," Anabel said to the others while Marissa continued her high octane story telling.

"And then everyone on the bus clapped!" Marissa shouted as she got to the part about her first bus ride as the Unova champion.

"You okay Alain?" Gary asked. Alain, unlike the others was actually listening to her story intently.

"Well at least someone likes her enthusiasm," Ash chuckled.

"Wanna hear my mix-tape?" Marissa asked pulling out a cd player.

"No." Gary's answer fell on deaf ears as her music started blasting. The sounds could only be described as horrible.

"Please just end this already," Anabel moaned face palming as Marissa was happily dancing to her own questionable rap verses.

"I think I need to go bleach my ears, I'll be back, maybe." However Gary didn't get far as Anabel grabbed the collars of his shirt stopping him.

"Oh no you don't, we're in this together."

"So you specialize in grass types?" Ash asked hoping to change the conversation. This caught Marissa's attention who smiled.

"Sure do. People tend to underestimate grass types, whether it be because of their weaknesses or other stuff." For once she was actually calm and collected as opposed to loud and arm flailing.

"Well then care for a battle?" Gary asked.

"Roger-dodger," Marissa said as she pulled out a Pokeball.

* * *

Aether Paradise Battlefield:

Ash, Alain and Anabel sat in the stands as Marissa and Gary took their places across from each other.

"You didn't seem phased by her personality at all Alain," Anabel said as he seemed to have the most tolerance for the champion's exuberant personality.

"She's definitely out there, but in an endearing way." Anabel winked at Ash at that comment but was met with an expression that screamed cluelessness. She internally groaned realizing that he may not even be aware of her own feelings. Pikachu just rolled his eyes at them amused by the human's antics. The group re-focused as the two battlers got ready.

"One on one good for you Gary?"

"Sounds good."

"Then bring it." Gary was taken aback by Marissa's serious tone. She had gone from being a loud air-head to a deadly serious person. She was calm and focused, her eyes seemed to be on fire with a passion for battle. To Gary this was more befitting of a champion.

"Go Blastoise!"

"Sceptile show-time!"

"Sceptile huh, reminds me of your battle with Sawyer at the Kalos League," Alain reminisced as Marissa's Sceptile appeared.

"Yeah, but her Sceptile is probably on a whole different level!" Ash exclaimed getting pumped for the battle.

"Blastoise Hydro Pump!"

"Cut through with Leaf Blade," Marissa said calmly as Sceptile charged through easily.

"Rapid Spin into it!" Blastoise spun forward towards Sceptile who was still charging forward.

"Jump into the air and use Energy Ball!"

"Water Pulse!" Sceptile's green energy blast beat Blastoise's attack knocking it off balance.

"Follow up with Dragon Claw!" Blastoise was not fast enough to respond as it took a massive hit.

"How is her Sceptile that fast?"

"Sceptile Dragon Pulse!"

"Blastoise Withdraw and then spin and use Hydro Pump!" Blastoise hid in its shell withstanding the blast before spinning and shooting out water.

"Sceptile Agility!" Sceptile easily dodged the attack ramping up its already impressive speed.

"Now Leaf Blade!"

"Ice Beam!" Marissa only nodded at Sceptile in response. Sceptile quickly called off the attack and used Double Team to dodge the attack.

"Just like Diantha she can command her Sceptile without a single word," Ash commented remembering Diantha and her Gardevoir.

"It's a testament to their bond it seems," Anabel added as Alain watched intently.

"Blastoise use Surf!" Blastoise generated a giant wave that crashed towards Sceptile. Marissa just used her hands to signal to Sceptile who somehow cut through the wave with Leaf Blade before jumping up. After another swift hand motion Sceptile began to charge what appeared to be a Solarbeam.

"Blastoise Hydro Cannon!" Blastoise launched a massive torrent of water at Sceptile as the charging Solarbeam was unleashed. The two attacks clashed but Sceptile's ultimately won hitting Blastoise and knocking it out.

"Blastoise!" Gary ran towards his fallen friend who was out cold.

"Good job Sceptile," Marissa said recalling her friend.

"You too Blastoise," Gary said recalling him.

"Your Blastoise is pretty strong."

"Not enough to beat you though, I guess you are champion for a reason."

"Damn straight and don't you forget that!" Gary could only roll his eyes. This girl was sure to be a handful.

* * *

Okay that's all for now, thanks for reading!


	31. Sock Puppet Theatre

Hey all here's another chapter for your reading pleasure. Thanks to Antex for the review. Yes I was going for the air-head personality with Marissa. I do not own Pokémon, I only own my OCs.

* * *

CH 31 Sock Puppet Theatre

* * *

Aether HQ Meeting Room:

Ash, Gary, Alain, Anabel and Looker went about their own tasks in prep for the next phase of their plan. Ash was going over which of his Pokémon he should get from Professor Oak with Anabel. Gary and Alain were going over the floor plans for Rocket HQ that Looker had managed to steal. Looker was busy making calls with his other field agents passing on their reports to Anabel. Marissa was absorbed in her own laborious task of crafting sock puppets.

Gary looked over at the Unova champion sighing at her preoccupation.

"Something wrong Gary?" Alain asked looking up from the papers.

"She's not taking this seriously, I mean look at her," Gary answered as he motioned his head towards Marissa. Alain looked at the girl with curiosity surprised by her very well made sock puppets.

"To be fair we didn't really tell her what to do."

"You don't find her annoying?"

"No, I mean yes she is a bit of an air-head…"

"Only a bit?" Gary asked interrupting Alain.

"I guess it can be kind of endearing in a way," Alain answered as he saw Marissa begin to hold a conversation with Ash using a dark haired sock puppet. Gary couldn't help but snicker at Alain.

"Only you would think that."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing, I'm sure you'll figure it out sooner or later." Alain could only glare at Gary unsure of his point before returning his attention to the papers.

"Hey guys what are you doing?" Gary and Alain heard a high-pitched voice and turned to find themselves face to face with one of Marissa's sock puppets.

"Looking over the layout of Team Rocket's base," Alain said to the sock puppet and the girl hiding behind it.

"Don't enable her Alain," Gary groaned out.

"Enable what exactly grumpy pants?" The sock puppet asked Gary as Marissa glared at him.

"Those silly antics of yours, we're in the middle of a serious situation, we don't have time to be goofing off."

"I am not goofing off, I'm simply fulfilling my role," Marissa argued back through her puppet.

"Are you going to use your socks to defeat Team Rocket then?"

"Gary cut that out," Alain reprimanded Gary.

"Don't be meanie-pants," the sock puppet spoke once again.

"And where were you during our meeting this morning?" Gary asked.

"I told you I had a photoshoot this morning."

"I hope you're serious about this, Alex's life might be in danger." Marissa looked at Gary with tears in her eyes before running of crying. Gary sighed to himself, he didn't mean to make her cry.

"I'll go talk to her," Alain said as he went after her.

* * *

Outside Aether Paradise:

Alain found Marissa sitting by herself looking at the sea from a lone bench by the ship docks.

"Hey you okay?" Marissa let out a small cry not expecting anyone to follow her.

"Sorry but I figured I might as well be alone, everyone is probably sick of me already."

"Don't mind Gary, it's just been stressful for everyone involved. A champion is missing and Team Rocket is collecting Ultra Beasts, it's not a bright situation."

"I guess, I just wanted to try and brighten everyone's mood," she said as she looked down at a large bag. Alain noticed it to and was surprised to see it filled with various crafts, mostly sock puppets.

"You made all those?"

"Yeah I had some free time between photoshoots so I made one for everyone," Marissa said pulling out a white sock puppet with dark spiky hair.

"Uh is that supposed to be me?"

"Yes it is, do you not like it?"

"I never said that!" Alain exclaimed rather quickly hoping to cheer her up.

"Oh good I made one for everyone!" Marissa exclaimed happily as she gave the one she was holding to Alain.

"That's nice of you Marissa."

"It's stressful trying to balance my responsibilities, being a model, actress and now champion is a lot to handle."

"I couldn't imagine doing that."

"Really I think you'd make a great model." Alain did a spit-take at that remark.

"No that's not what I meant!"

"Relax I'm just messing with you," she said back with a slight tinge to her cheeks. She was just thankful Alain was too distracted to notice her cheeks.

"I meant that I couldn't imagine having to balance all that in my life."

"Does Gary not like me?" Marissa asked with a sad face.

"It's not like that, I think he's just overwhelmed by your exuberant personality." Marissa smiled at that.

"Well I have been told I'm quite the handful in more than one way," Marissa said proudly puffing out her large chest.

"Uh sure," Alain responded trying to avoid looking at her assets.

"He'll just have to get used to it I change for nobody."

"You don't have to, just help us out to the best of your ability, and play to your strengths."

"My strengths huh…" Marissa trailed off as she thought of a plan.

* * *

Back in the meeting room:

"I have a great idea!" Marissa ran back into the room suddenly surprising everyone.

"What is it?" Looker asked with interest.

"Maybe I can go undercover in the Rocket base."

"We already almost lost Looker that way Marissa," Anabel said not liking her plan.

"I only just became champion, they may not know my face."

"She has a point." Marissa was surprised that Gary was taking her seriously.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked.

"All the other champions are famous, granted Marissa was famous for her movies and modelling prior, but not for her trainer skills."

"So because of that Team Rocket may not have had any interest in observing her," Looker surmised.

Looker had to admit Marissa had a good point. If she wasn't on Team Rocket's radar she may not even have to disguise herself as much. It was risky for sure but possibly worth a shot. The group looked around at everyone trying to gauge everyone's reactions. Everyone nodded in agreement with her idea.

"We'll give that a shot, we have to start going all-out, there may not be much time left," Looker added.

"Are we sending Marissa by herself?" Anabel asked.

"No I'll go with her," Alain volunteered.

"That's not a good idea Alain, the Alex clone knows what you look like, you battled him after all," Anabel reminded him.

"I know, I'll serve as a distraction so Marissa can get in and find the real Alex.

"Alain that's seems kind of crazy," Ash said.

"You did some pretty crazy things against Team Flare back in Kalos.

Ash couldn't help but laugh at that," Well I guess you're right about that!"

"Alain, you know how much of a risk this will be right?" Looker asked.

"Of course I know, but I've had less experience with Team Rocket than Ash or Gary. I'm probably not at the top of their hit list." Anabel still seemed uneasy about the proposal.

"But what kind of distraction?" Anabel asked Marissa.

"Don't worry I thought of that," Marissa said pulling out her Xtransciever and before making a call," Hello I need a favor, I'm going to need to borrow the pizza truck. Also I'll need around 100 pizza pies."

"Uh, pizza truck?" Everyone asked unsure of what she was planning.

"Yep Alain, you're going to be my pizza boy for a day."

* * *

Thanks for reading everyone. Why sock puppets you may ask, because why not. I've had them on my mind for some reason.


	32. Special Delivery Part 1

I have returned! A lot happened over the last 3 months. I had been busy with the end of the fall 2018 application process at work, a mild case of tendonitis and other stuff. I hope to be bale to update more now. Many thanks for the patience I really appreciate it. Keevee thanks for your interest, please PM me if you have anything to discuss, Thanks to Antex and dinobot6x for the reviews as well. Thanks to Nogitsune96, Kawaii shiba inu and selard for the favorite/follow. I do not own Pokémon.

* * *

CH 32 Special Delivery Part 1,

* * *

Tohjo Region,

It was a beautiful day as wild Pokémon went about their business. Miltanks and Tauros grazing in the meadows, Pidgeys tending to their nests and various water types swimming through tranquil rivers. A lone photographer stood beside the road itching to get that perfect shot. He found it in two Ponytas nuzzling and enjoying their companionship. The photographer lined up his camera but the pictures would not happen.

"Get out of the way dude!" The photographers quickly ran as a lone pizza truck came barreling down the otherwise tranquil road.

"Marissa you almost hit that guy!" Alain yelled at Marissa holding onto his seat for dear life.

"It's not my fault, he shouldn't have been set up in the roadway like that!"

Alain was starting to regret going with Marissa. Sure, she was an air-head but she was an endearing girl, he had no clue she was such a speed demon. He looked back to see that all the pizza boxes were somehow still neatly stacked despite the girl's reckless driving.

"Where on earth did you learn to drive like this?"

"I've done stunt driving in movies before," Alain looked at her surprised," oh you didn't know I do my own stunts. That scene in Revenge of Mecha Tyranitar where I jump across rooftops and through exploding buildings is all me!"

"Wow," was all Alain could say as Marissa continued to burn rubber.

"Trust me, my rocking bod isn't the only reason I'm in so many movies. Most of my competition don't like jumping out of burning helicopters."

"So is this pizza plan going to work?" Alaina sked still feeling skeptical.

"I don't know."

"What do you don't know!?"

"Honestly I'm just kind of going with the flow."

"But what if it doesn't work?" Alain asked feeling even more nervous now.

"Then I'll just take my top off, let my giant jugs do the talking," Marissa said attempting to squeeze them together and drive at the same time.

"Please stop being inappropriate and drive," Alain mumbled looking away for his own sake.

"Trust me we can make this work."

The rest of the journey was oddly quiet which was surprising considering how hyper-active Marissa was. He took the silence as a chance to gather his thoughts about the mission and the speed demon behind the wheel. Sure, she was a total air-head but he found it oddly endearing. Most men would eagerly go after her for her body alone, but there was something else about her that caught his attention, though he wasn't sure what.

"We're here." Alain looked at the building in the distance as the ride from hell finally ended.

"Okay review the plan now?"

"Wait let me change first."

"Change into what?" Alain asked unsure of what she meant.

"My outfit for this mission, no peeking now," Marissa said as she hopped out of her seat and headed towards the back of the truck. Alain looked ahead as he heard her begin to change wondering what exactly she brought with her.

"Okay it's safe to look," Alain almost choked on his own spit when he saw her standing behind him in a skin-tight green suit.

"Is that uh really necessary?" Alain stuttered out trying not to stare.

"Yes, it is, now your turn," Marissa said holding out a pizzaboy outfit.

"I guess I need to look the part after all.

* * *

A few minutes later:

Alain stood outside the doors to Rocket HQ pizza box in hand and ready. He knocked on the large door and was surprised when someone actually opened it.

"State your name and business," The random Rocket Grunt asked. Alain quickly composed himself and began to repeat the line Marissa had given him.

"Hello good sir, someone ordered a truck of pizza and I'm have brought it as requested.

"Pizza huh," the Rocket Grunt turned his head, "which one of you numbskulls had pizza delivered here?"

"I don't know, maybe it was a Bob!"

"Ugh not Bob again, look how much do I owe you?"

"The person already paid with his credit card so you don't owe me anything but the tip."

"Fine, unload the boxes and then I'll give you your tip and then you gotta scram," the grunt responded as Alain began to unload the pizzas hoping Marissa would pull through.

* * *

Meanwhile:

Marissa was currently crawling through an air vent searching for anything room that seemed suspicious. Marissa was rather surprised by how clean the vents were considering how large the base was. She occasionally stopped when she heard people nearby before resuming her journey.

"Bingo," Marissa whispered as she stopped over the newest vent. She could see load of fancy equipment and a giant pod.

"Definitely suspicious, now to break in." Marissa unzipped her suit a bit before pulling out her trusty screwdriver from her cleavage.

"Never leave home without it I say," Marissa giggled as she started humming a tune and removing the vent grate. Once it was off she dropped down into the room like a ninja and re-oriented herself with the object of suspicion.

"Oh there's someone inside," Marissa said getting a better look at the pod. She could see Alex resting inside.

"Yep definitely him, now how do I open this thing." Marissa fiddled around with the control panel to no avail.

"Ah well let's try this! "Marissa exclaimed as she slammed her fist into the control panel. The panel short circuited and the pod opened. Marissa quickly caught Alex before he fell to the floor.

* * *

Alex's POV:

I felt like I was falling until I felt someone catch me. I looked up to see my savior though my vision was blurry.

"Lillie?" However, as my sight returned I saw how wrong I was. My savior was a buxom dark-haired girl in a green body-suit?

"Who are you and what the heck are you wearing?" I managed to ask.

"Really those are your famous first words to me?"

"Sorry I just feel like I woke up from a ten-year nap or something."

No worries I got you fam!"

"Sure, thanks, uh who are you exactly?" I ask supporting myself with a nearby crate as the girl let go of me. She smiled before she began striking various poses.

"Marissa, Unova region champion, actress and super model at your service!"

"Oh thanks for saving me then Marissa." She seemed slightly disappointed by my reaction.

"Well as long as your grateful, but we shouldn't stick around."

"We need to find my Pokémon."

"They aren't here your clone has them."

"Uh clone?" I couldn't believe what she said she had to be joking.

"We'll explain later, for now let's blow this popsicle stand!"

"Okay lead on," I said as she helped me out of the room and towards the exit.


	33. Special Delivery Part 2

Hey all the new chapter is here now that I'm finally not sick! Thanks to Antex for the review. Thanks to Vent-Hikari, diwinter and edricroft for the favorite/follow. I do not own Pokémon.

CH 33 Special Delivery Part 2

* * *

"Hey man this pizza is the bomb!" The two grunts who were stationed in the base security room were busy chowing down on the pizza Alain had delivered.

"I know I don't know who ordered it but it's great, a celebration for our upcoming victories." The two were too busy to realize Alex had escaped and that the alarms in the room had been tampered with.

"Is all of it gone already?"

"Nah there were easily over 80 boxes, there should be enough if you want seconds." With that the first grunt got up to grab some more.

* * *

The second grunt gulped down the rest of his slice before opting to do a round of patrols. As he was walking down a secluded area he recoiled as he saw bodies all around him.

"What happened?" The grunt rushed up to the first downed grunt who was still conscious.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he kneeled next to his fallen comrade.

"It happened so quickly, I couldn't even react. Get out of here before the monster gets you…" With that the grunt passed out. Now the grunt was scared, there was a monster on the loose. No alarms had been triggered, surely it was some sort of fierce creature.

Terror began to overtake him as he heard footsteps. They were getting closer and he was growing more nervous.

"Who's there?" He saw a shadow dart towards him and a hand hit the back of his neck. He couldn't make out the perpetrator before darkness overtook him.

"Now to hide the body." The shadows parted to reveal Marissa with Alex behind her.

"Hide the body," Alex started to say before looking at all the bodies around them," how can you say that with all these bodies around us?!"

"I can explain," Marissa said with a sheepish smile.

"What if someone finds all these bodies?" Alex asked as Marissa began stuffing the bodies in some nearby crates.

"Help me hide the evidence."

"Have you done this before, you seem too nonchalant about everything."

"I've done a lot in movies," she said with a smile.

"Well that counts for something I guess," Alex said as they hid the last body.

"Now we just gotta regroup outside with Alain and…" Marissa was cut off by the appearance of Archer.

"Now how did you escape?" Archer asked looking at Alex.

"Stand back Alex," Marissa said standing between the two men.

"And what are you going to do girlie?"

"Beat you."

"You don't have any Pokémon on you."

"What makes you think that?" She asked with a smirk.

"That get-up doesn't seem to have pockets and you have no Pokeballs on your person."

"Oh, but I do," Marissa said with a giggle as she pulled a Pokeball from her cleavage. Alex couldn't believe his eyes, how much could she fit between them?

"Such an un-refined woman," Archer said shaking his head.

"What did you just say?" Marissa asked obviously ticked off by his comment.

"That's better, if you have a problem let's settle it with our Pokémon, one on one work for you?"

"Yeah, not going to call for back-up?"

"No, I consider myself to be a respectful man after all."

"Well aren't you a true gentleman," Marissa responded as she sent out Sceptile.

"A Sceptile huh, then I shall use this, go Buzzwole!"

"No, it can't be!" Alex shouted as he saw an Ultra Beast appear in front of Archer.

"What on earth is that?" Marissa asked confused as to what the creature was.

"An Ultra Beast, however, this is one that has its power amplified by our scientists."

"You guys have no clue what you're messing with," Alex said looking at the Ultra Beast.

"At first yes, but we have a good grasp on their capabilities," Archer said before turning returning his attention to Marissa," don't think I'm oblivious, I know who you are Unova champion, Marissa Cadance.

"So you knew?"

"Yes, it is my job to know who our potential enemies are of course."

"You aren't getting any autographs!"

"I have no interest in you, to think pizza would be your great rescue plan, it's quite ridiculous. So now what will you do since I've caught you both?"

"You know Archer you just played right into my hands, so thanks for stalling so much," Marissa said with a smirk. Alex couldn't help but feel slightly afraid of what that smirk could mean.

"Oh really now?" Archer asked not believing her.

"I always make sure to go out with a bang." As she said this explosions began to ring out across the base.

"Explosives?" Archer asked confused by the noises.

"Yep I threw in some sock puppet bombs in empty pizza boxes."

"Lady are you nuts, who does that? And why in sock puppets?!" Alex yelled out disturbed by Marissa's tactics.

"I made too many sock puppets so I had to use them for something," Marissa said winking at Alex.

"Where the heck did you hide that detonator?" Alex asked stilled in shock.

"I hid it in my…"

"Never mind I just figured it out, thanks heavens Lillie is nothing like you," Alex said with a sigh. At this moment as explosions continued to ring out Marissa's X-Transciever rang. She pulled it from her cleavage and answered with a smile.

"Alain ready to go?" Marissa asked sweetly.

"Are you nuts!?" Marissa had to hold it away from her ear as Alain yelled at her.

"Nope just very resourceful, anyway I got Alex let's blow this popsicle stand," Marissa said before hanging up on a still fuming Alain.

"You'll pay for this woman," Archer said with a growl. Marissa quickly recalled Sceptile. She had no intention of actually battling from the start.

"Sure, lets bounce Alex," Marissa said as she sped off dragging Alex with her.

* * *

5 Hours Later:

Archer stood with Giovanni in the shambles of their base. The explosions had finally died down but the base was reduced to rubble.

"Any casualties?" Giovanni asked Archer who looked up from his clip board.

"Thankfully nobody was killed somehow, plenty are injured but no fatalities."

"So, our base is in shambles and out prisoner is free, I am not pleased with this turn of events."

"Of course, boss, but do we put the plan on hold with no base now?"

"No, we can't afford to, we've come too far. I'm moving the plan to its next phase, we will get revenge for this humiliation," Giovanni said glaring into the distance.

"Should I give the orders to mobilize?"

"Yes, inform the other admins, we begin our move against our enemies in Alola."

"Of course sir, anything else?"

"That wench bring her to me."

"You mean the Unova champion Marissa Cadance?"

"Yes, she disgraced me by destroying my base. I'll deal with her personally, she will pay dearly for her actions."

"I couldn't agree more sir, consider it done. Now what of our little clone project"

"He's served his purpose and if he meets the now freed original he may become a problem, eliminate him. He's just a clone after all." Archer smirked before turning to walk away.

"One more thing," Giovanni called out making Archer turn to face him again.

"What is it?"

"If anything happens to me you're in charge."

"Boss what are you saying?"

"I need to account for every possible outcome. This is our best shot at glory, but if we were to fall then I'm going down with this ship. I've come too far to abandon Team Rocket even in the worst scenario." Archer hated the thought of failure but he admired Giovanni's resolve.

"Very well sir," Archer said before he went his own way. Giovanni looked from his ruined base to the sun shining brightly above like a glimmer of hope.

'This is my chance to bring Team Rocket the future it deserves. If I fail the next generation will have to pick up the pieces, but I won't let it come to that,' Giovanni thought to himself before his thoughts returned to that accursed woman and the next step for his team.

Hey that's all for now, don't forget to review, fave and follow. Thanks for reading and see you all next time.


	34. Cause and Effect

Hey all, I managed to finish this chapter quicker than I thought so I figured I'd upload it. Wow over 34,000 views! Thanks for all the continued support. Thanks to Antex for the review and pointing out my error. I do not own Pokemon.

* * *

CH 34 Cause and Effect

* * *

Aether Paradise:

"Do you have any idea what you just did?" Alex, Alain and Marissa had just returned to Aether Paradise about an hour ago and Looker was not happy with Marissa. The first thing Looker did was ask to speak with her privately in his temporary office.

"Yes, I blew up their base…"

"While your comrades were still inside and without their knowledge!" Looker yelled interrupting her.

"Look we were going to need a distraction anyway, Archer had already found us, and we needed a way out!"

"While that may be true, you also acted too rashly. If your first idea was to blow it up, then your way of thinking is too dangerous. You jeopardized the lives of your comrades with that stunt of yours."

"I know but afterwards Alain told me that he saw the sock puppet bombs before they went off."

Looker sighed as he rubbed his forehead, he did not know what to do with her. On one hand, he considered keeping her back at their base while the others handled the situation. However, she would definitely be a vital team member thanks to her position as a champion. Looker thought to himself before the light bulb went off in his head. As a police officer he was trained to observe others and to be able to read their feelings.

"Marissa please bring Alain here, I wish to speak to him privately too." Marissa nodded and stepped outside the room to find Alain alone.

"Where are the others?" She asked Alain.

"Anabel took Ash outside to talk about something and Gary went to go help Gladion," Alain said before looking at Marissa with a worried expression," how'd it go with Looker?"

"We'll see he wants to talk to you alone," Marissa answered as she took a seat on the same bench as Alain.

"Alright thanks, I won't be long hopefully," Alain said as he stood up and headed into the room.

"Alain take a set, this won't take long," Looker said as Alain entered the room.

"Mind telling me what's up Looker?" Alain asked as he sat in the chair across from Looker.

"Marissa told me you knew about the bombs, is that true?" Alain sighed not feeling surprised that Looker went straight for that.

"I did, but only after we split up," Alain said hoping to get that fact clear," I realized what they were but I didn't contact her as I didn't want to blow her cover."

"Hmm I see, Alain I have a request for you."

"What is it?"

"In light of Marissa's recent actions I want you to stick with her. Her reckless thinking could be a problem. From now on when we go on missions, I want you to accompany her. You seem to be the one she gets along with the best after all."

Alain was honestly unsure how he felt about the air-headed champion. She was rambunctious and impulsive but there was something about her. Something under that beautiful exterior was intriguing to him.

"Beautiful huh, what am I thinking?"

"Something you need to say?" Alain looked at Looker his face heating up with embarrassment as he realized he had been speaking out-loud.

"No please forget I said anything," Alain said hoping to get past that little remark.

"I guess you are right for the task then. That will be all Alain."

* * *

Meanwhile:

Ash and Anabel were standing by the docks of the Paradise awaiting a boat.

"What are we doing exactly?" Ash asked Anabel. The purple haired agent had asked him to accompany her on a mission, though he had no clue what it was.

"We're going to the Kanto Battle Frontier." Ash felt surprised by this.

"Don't they think you've gone missing like everyone else?"

"Yes but they deserve to know the truth. I could use the support which is why I asked you to tag along."

"Are you going to try and dress like their Anabel?" Ash asked remembering that the other Anabel looked more like a boy.

"No it's fine like this they need to know the difference between us anyway. Besides I prefer the feminine look," Anabel said smiling at Ash who was completely oblivious. Perhaps it was time to go on the attack after this trip.

"How do you think they'll react?"

"I honestly don't know Ash, I can only hope for the best."

"By the way who is supposed to be picking us up?"

"Look over there." Ash looked to where she was pointing and saw a boat approaching with Scott waving towards them.

"He really gets around huh?"

"He's the Frontier Scout, that's what he gets paid for after all." The two watched the ship pull into the docks and as Scott disembarked.

"Well if it isn't Ash and Anabel," Scott said as he approached them," Anabel you look different."

"There's a reason for that Scott, to put things simply I'm the Anabel from another reality, I got swapped with the Anabel you knew."

"That sounds crazy but I've seen too much weird stuff to dismiss that. You definitely are not our Anabel, she wasn't as feminine looking."

"So I've heard. Scott, you and the Frontier Brains deserve an explanation which is why I arranged this meeting in the first place."

"Well we appreciate it, we've been worried sick, and even if you aren't our Anabel it's still good to see a familiar face."

"Thank you, I don't think I could ever replace your Anabel but I'll do my best."

"Don't worry about it," Scott said before turning to Ash," I've heard about what's going on from Anabel here. Quite the mess you two have gotten into huh?"

"Yes, but we have Alex to help us and even Marissa," Ash said to which Scott sighed.

"What's wrong?" Anabel asked him confused by his sudden dip in attitude.

"I met the Unova champion before she beat Alder and again right after. Maybe I'm just getting old but that girl is way too much for me to handle." The two couldn't help but laugh knowing from first-hand experience what Marissa was like.

"Anyway how about we set off?" Scott suggested to which Ash and Anabel agreed.

* * *

Back with Looker:

"Hello Mr. Goodshow how are you?" Looker had recently gotten in contact with the president of the League Competition Committee in hopes they could scout at least one more trainer to join Ash and the others.

"Ah Looker, I heard through the grape vine about what happened to Team Rocket." Looker could only sigh at this.

"It wasn't my idea at all, but it's in the past now."

"Anyway I think I've found one more trainer for you."

"Good to hear, I think with Ash, Alain, Marissa, Gary and Alex one more is all we need."

"Ash was headed to the Battle Frontier with Anabel right?"

"Yes what about it Mr. Goodshow?"

"I sent the trainer ahead to the Battle Frontier, they were very intent on meeting up with Ash as soon as possible," Goodshow said with a chuckle.

"Very well then don't worry about finding anyone else I believe that will be enough."

"Good, take care Looker."

"You too Charles," Looker said as he hung up the phone. Soon everyone will gather and finally he could move the plan to its final stage. Team Rocket was going down.

* * *

That's all for now thanks for reading!


	35. Fated Reunion

Three chapters in one week, man I'm on a roll. Don't expect 3 next week though, with nothing to do at work I've had more time to type, but next week I'll be going back to a new chapter a week. Thanks to Antex for the review. I do not own Pokémon.

* * *

CH 35 Fated Reunion

* * *

Battle Pyramid:

Ash and Anabel walked into the large structure after a long boat ride. The facility had not changed much since he had last seen it back in Sinnoh. The two were meeting with Brandon first as he wanted to know every detail surrounding Anabel's predicament. They made their way down the long hallway towards the battlefield, which is where Brandon had asked them to meet him.

"There you two are." Ash and Anabel smiled as Brandon emerged from the entrance to his arena.

"Hey good to see you again Brandon," Ash greeted with a smile which Brandon returned.

"You really do look like our Anabel," Brandon said as he studied Anabel," well aside from not being as tomboyish."

"That's what everyone has been telling me."

"Brandon why did you ask us to meet by the battle field?" Ash asked as this didn't seem like the best place to catch up.

"Actually it's because I got a request from someone that's going to be helping Looker with his plans."

"How much do you know?" Anabel asked.

"The Frontier Brains know all the basics, just in case Team Rocket attacks near us."

"That's a good idea, we don't know exactly how wide-spread their attack will be," Anabel added. Ash, however, was still confused about the meeting.

"You said something about a request?" Brandon smirked at Ash confusing him even more.

"The last trainer that Looker recruited made a request, which was to battle you."

"Wait me why?"

"You'll find out soon enough. Do you have six Pokémon with you?"

"No, I only have my Pokémon from Alola, but I can get others from Professor Oak."

"Go do that then, you'll need a full team." Ash was still confused but went off to call Professor Oak nevertheless. Anabel felt some hesitation take over as Ash left to go make his call. Brandon noticed this and stepped closer.

"That hesitation, are you afraid of how the others will react?" Anabel sighed telling Brandon that he hit the nail precisely.

"I'm not the Anabel you all knew. I dress differently, act differently, if they want the old Anabel I can't be her," Brandon placed a hand on her shoulder reassuringly.

"Nobody is asking for you to be her. You may look like her but you are your own person. You have your own hopes and dreams to stay true to." Anabel couldn't help but smile at his kind words.

Though Anabel had to think to herself, hopes and dreams, what were they? She was so focused on the Team Rocket situation she didn't know what she would do afterwards. The only other thing on her mind was Ash. She had been thinking about him lately, though he was still as oblivious as ever. It was unfortunate as she really liked him and she desperately needed to know how he felt. However, she was broken out of her thoughts as Ash returned.

"Okay now what?"

"Follow me you two." Ash and Anabel followed Brandon into the arena. However, Ash was surprised at who he saw waiting for them.

"Paul?"

"Glad to see you actually showed up," Paul said as Ash walked over to him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Mr. Goodshow wanted me to help Looker, I said I would under the condition that we get a chance to battle. You did say we would after we battled back in the Sinnoh League."

"Of course, sounds good to me!"

"Good but just know I'm not the same trainer I was back then. I won't lose this time."

"A six on six battle right?" Ash asked to which Paul nodded. Brandon took his spot as the referee as Ash and Paul walked to opposite sides of the battlefield. Anabel headed to the stands with a determined look, she was going to tell Ash her feelings after the battle.

* * *

Meanwhile, Pokémon G-Men Headquarters:

Lance, Wallace, Cynthia and Diantha all sat at a round table. Two seats at the table remained vacant.

"Alex won't be here as he's still recovering from his kidnapping," Lance said as he pulled out a stack of papers.

"Well at least they got him out of there," Wallace said to which Lance groaned.

"Something wrong Lance?" Cynthia asked knowing something was wrong.

"She…blew up Team Rocket's base." Everyone in the room knew who he was talking about.

"Uh she did what?" Diantha asked not wanting to believe him.

"I blew it sky high!" Everyone jumped a bit at the sudden loud remark. They looked to see that Marissa had quietly let herself in.

"And you thought that was a good idea because why?" Lance asked.

"I was hoping it could let us escape with Alex and maybe deal a fatal blow to Team Rocket," she answered with a smile.

"Please be more careful in the future," Cynthia said with a sigh knowing Marissa wouldn't listen.

"Yeah sure I will. Oh by the way I have some important details to share," Marissa said dismissing Cynthia's comment.

"Go on," Lance said assuming it would be about how things were going with Looker.

"Great, so I've been working closely with Looker and there's this really cute boy helping him out."

"Uh Marissa I don't think…" Marissa cut off Diantha.

"He's a really strong trainer, really nice and did I mention hot. We get along well and he doesn't just seem to be after my body like all those fan-boys."

"Marissa you don't need to talk about…" This time Wallace was cut off by Marissa who had removed her jacket and hat.

"Though I don't know how he feels, I tried pushing my huge chest in his face but he's too nice to go after me I guess. Maybe I should invite him to watch me at one of my photoshoots, like a sexy bikini shoot."

"Please Marissa we have important business to…" Lance met the same fate as the others as he was interrupted too.

"But what if he gets the wrong idea about me? No, I probably still will eventually. Ohh maybe then we can go somewhere nice to eat, like a trendy café. We'll share some good food and stare longingly into each other's eyes and by the end he'll ask me to be his girlfriend!" Marissa exclaimed with hearts in her eyes.

"Marissa, is that all?" Lance asked nervously.

"But then I'd need to decide what to wear after that. I could wear my normal get-up, but it would be like a date so I should wear something nice. Maybe like a nice tight blouse and skirt, ooh Diantha," Marissa asked turning to her with starry eyes," maybe you can help me pick out an outfit?"

"Uh sure." Diantha had first met the exuberant champion on the set of a movie they were in together. Needless to say, she was taken aback by her personality.

"Please Marissa can we stay on the important details?"

"What do you mean my love life is very important."

"I mean the situation with Team Rocket," Lance said finally re-gaining the reins of the conversation," I propose we set up outposts in each region near any place where Team Rocket could enter a region. Since we don't know how wide spread their attack will be."

"But who will man these outposts?" Wallace asked.

"I was thinking that we could have our Elite Four members set up shop at them," Lance answered before turning back to Marissa," what's next on the agenda for your group?"

"Looker wants us to track down the Alex clone," Marissa answered finally giving a serious answer," after that, we're going to hit up the outposts they're setting up across Alola and Kanto. Though Looker seems convinced they're going to attack us after I blasted their base to smithereens."

"Retaliation sounds plausible for sure, you'll need to be careful Marissa," Cynthia responded.

"Why me in particular?" She asked her in return.

"You were the one who destroyed their base, so you would probably be at the top of their hit list."

"Don't worry I will Cynthia, how about we get something to eat after this you two and maybe go shopping for cute outfits," Marissa asked Cynthia and Diantha.

"Sure just try and stay focused here." Everyone in the room knew how much of a handful the Unova champion was.

"Anyway these outposts are our best pre-caution, we can dismantle them after the threat passes. Then we can deal with another little issue."

"Something happen?" Wallace asked Lance.

"Yeah in Jhoto, but we'll discuss that at a later date. For now we all need to talk with our Elite Four members about these outposts."

"Anything else Lance I have a hair styling appointment in two hours," Marissa asked letting her long hair out of her usual ponytail.

"No that's all for today, meeting adjourned," Lance said finally ending their meeting. Marissa, Cynthia and Diantha went off together while the two men remained to make small talk. All the sides were nearing the completion of their plans, now it was just a matter of who struck first.

* * *

That's all for now. Remember to review, favorite/follow and thanks for reading!


	36. Sinnoh League Revisited

Hey all, I'm back with a new chapter. Thanks to Antex for the review as usual. Thanks as well to Maverickdm, and etherphobos for the favorite/follow. I do not own Pokémon.

* * *

CH 36 Sinnoh League Revisited

* * *

Battle Pyramid:

Ash and Paul stood across from each other at opposite ends of the battle field. Brandon took his place as the referee.

"This will be a full six on six battle. Both sides are allowed to switch Pokémon. There will be a five-minute break once one side loses three Pokémon. Are both trainers ready?"

"We are!" Ash and Paul shouted in unison.

Brandon smiled before raising a hand," then let the battle begin!"

"Go Sceptile!

"Ursaring standby for battle!" It had been awhile since Ash had last seen Paul's Ursaring, he wondered if Paul would be using the same team as in their last battle.

"Ursaring Slash!"

"Sceptile Leaf Blade!" The two Pokémon clashed as sparks flew from their powerful exchange. The sparks were followed up by a rush of wind that sent both Pokémon skidding back a few inches.

"Sceptile Energy Ball!"

"Ursaring knock it away," Ursaring re-directed the attack into the ground leaving a small crater," now use Focus Blast!" Ursaring began to charge a large ball of energy in its hands.

"Sceptile Double Team!" Multiple Sceptiles appeared and began swarming the field in an attempt to confuse Ursaring.

Paul smirked having expected this tactic," Ursaring spin and release!" Ash was confused as Ursaring began to spin and the Focus Blast stopped growing. Much to his surprise several smaller blasts began to release from the spinning Ursaring's hands. The spinning orbs easily cut through the fake Sceptiles with one hitting the real one.

"Wait what was that?" Paul smirked once more knowing he had one-upped Ash.

"Simple, instead of having Ursaring release one large blast I had him release several smaller ones to ensure I hit the real Sceptile."

"Oh, that's cool, man I gotta remember that one."

"Don't forget this is a battle," Paul said snapping Ash out of his daze," Ursaring Hyper Beam!"

"Sceptile Solar Beam!" The two super charged blasts collided creating a large explosion as a thick layer of dust was kicked up. Ursaring moved backwards instinctively still recharging from the attack.

"Sceptile Leaf Blade!" Ash went on the offensive as Sceptile rocketed forward knowing Ursaring was still recharging.

"Ursaring wait for it." Paul knew that Ursaring wouldn't be able to dodge in time as he still had to recharge. The only option was to counter.

In a matter of seconds Sceptile was within an arm's reach," Ursaring use Counter!" Ursaring managed to catch the green blade with one claw and struck Sceptile in the gut with the other. Sceptile flinched momentarily from the impact but quickly regained composure.

"Sceptile Energy Ball!" Sceptile was too close for Ursaring to react quickly enough. Paul wondered if this was Ash's plan all along. Ursaring got hit dead on by the attack and flipped over onto the ground, down but not out yet.

"Ursaring Bulk-Up!" Ursaring powered up readying another assault on Sceptile.

"Sceptile Swords Dance!" Sceptile followed suit and powered up as well.

"Ursaring Brick Break!" Ursaring charged at Sceptile claws glowing with a bright light.

"Sceptile Bullet Seed!" Sceptile launched a storm of seeds trying to knock Ursaring off course. Ursaring, however, charged right through them.

Ursaring reached Sceptile, however, Ash was prepared," Sceptile dodge and use Solar Beam!" Sceptile began charging is attack as he ducked under Ursaring's overhead strike. ASs Sceptile came back up he launched his attack at Ursaring who had no way to dodge. The bear was sent flying back and hit the ground falling unconscious.

"Ursaring is unable to battle, Sceptile wins!" Brandon declared as Paul pulled out Ursaring's ball.

"Good effort," Paul said recalling his Pokémon. Ash was pleased to hear Paul say this, it seemed Paul really had changed from his harsh ways.

Ash smiled as he recalled Sceptile," great job buddy, rest for now."

* * *

"Will both trainers call out their next Pokémon."

"Go Tyrantrum!" Ash looked on eagerly as Paul's new Pokémon emerged with a loud roar.

"Oh wow Paul!"

"I was fortunate enough to get my hands on a Tyrunt and a Sail Fossil," Paul said with a smirk," maybe I'll give you the other fossil if you win." Ash got even more excited at hearing this, he had never been lucky enough to catch a fossil Pokémon. The closest was when Aerodactyl kidnapped him.

"Then I definitely have to win, go Hawlucha!" As Hawlucha appeared from the ball he somersaulted to the ground striking a pose as he landed. Hawlucha was still very much into his theatrics.

"Hawlucha versus Tyrantrum begin!"

"We'll move first, Tyrntrum Dragon Pulse!"

"Hawlucha fly!" Hawlucha dodge the beam by taking to the sky.

"Now Rock Slide!" Tyrantrum summoned a slew of rocks above Hawlucha that dropped down towards the bird.

"Hawlucha dodge and use Flying Press!" Hawlucha swerved around dodged the rocks before it crashed down on Tyrantrum's head.

"Shake it off!" Despite the hard hit Tyrantrum easily brushed off both the attack and Hawlucha.

"Man that Tyrantrum is strong," Ash marveled," but we can't lose here, Hawlucha Karate Chop!"

"Tyrantrum Rock Polish!" Tyrantrum glowed brightly before it easily dodged the attack thanks to the increase in speed.

"I didn't think it could get that fast so easily, Hawlucha Focus Blast!"

"Dragon Rage!" The two blasts collided causing a small explosion and giving Hawlucha some cover with all the smoke.

"Now use Brick Break!" Hawlucha flew through the smoke towards Tyrantrum trying to get a good strike in.

"Not so fast, Tyrntrum grab it!" As Hawlucha went in for the strike Tyrantrum used its large jaw to catch Hawlucha by the wing.

"Now toss it!" Tyrantrum spun the captive Hawlucha around before slamming it to the ground.

"Hawlucha Brick Break!" Hawlucha managed to jump back up and hit Tyrantrum in the jaw. However, it didn't even flinch.

"Whoa how tough is it?"

"A lot tougher than you think, Head Smash!"

"Hawlucha dodge it!" Hawlucha attempted to get out of the way but thanks to the increased speed Tyrantrum got a hard it in and knocked Hawlucha out cold.

"Hawlucha is unable to battle, the winner is Tyrantrum!" Ash walked over to his downed friend and recalled him with a sad smile.

"Good try to rest up now."

"Excellent job Tyrantrum now return."

* * *

Brandon looked at both trainers to make sure they were ready," send out your next Pokémon."

"Go Pikachu!" Pikachu ran onto the field eagerly ready to battle.

"Emboar!" Ash was surprised when the final evolution of Tepig emerged from the ball.

"Battle begin!"

"Pikachu Thunderbolt!"

"Pikaa!" Pikachu let loose a burst of lightning that hit Emboar but barely phased it.

"Emboar Flame Charge!" Emboar coated itself in flames before charging at Pikachu, its speed hitting a new high.

"Dodge with Agility!" Pikachu began speeding around in order to dodge the charging fire starter. While Emboar was faster thanks to Flame Charge, it still couldn't compare to Pikachu.

"Flame Burst!" Emboar came to a halt before spitting out large globs of fire at Pikachu.

"Counter Shield!" Pikachu began spinning around discharging waves of electricity that blocked the flames.

"I guess I should've anticipated that," Paul said remembering that maneuver well," Emboar Brick Break!"

"Pikachu use Iron Tail!" Ash knew how Paul would react to that as Pikachu's tail clashed with Emboar's arm.

"So Paul, next you're going to say that Pikachu's turned around now and stuck but Emboar has a free arm."

"This again huh, Pikachu's turned around now and stuck but Emboar has a free arm," Paul said proving Ash's prediction," now use Fire Punch with the other arm!"

"Not so fast, Pikachu use Electro Ball!" Before Emboar could strike Pikachu formed a large ball of electricity from his tail. The growing ball made contact with Emboar's arm shocking it before the ball sent it flying back.

"That's a new one, I guess it was foolish to think you'd fall for that trap still."

"I learned my lesson a long time ago Paul, now Pikachu use Quick Attack!" Pikachu began speeding forward once again towards the awaiting Emboar.

"Intercept it with Fire Punch."

Ash saw this as a good opportunity," now Pikachu jump with Iron Tail!" Using the momentum from his Quick Attack, Pikachu slammed his hardened tail against the ground using it to spring into the air.

"Not good, Flamethrower!" Emboar aimed the flames at the airborne Pikachu hoping to knock him out of the air.

"Electro Ball!" The large ball of electricity cut through the flames hitting Emboar. As the attack sunk in sparks began to surge across Emboar's body.

"Emboar is paralyzed!"

"Now's our chance, Pikachu use Volt Tackle!"

"Pika, Pika, Pikaaaa!" Pikachu plummeted down into Emboar like an electrified meteor dealing considerable damage.

"Emboar can you go on?" Emboar gave a slight nod despite still being dazed by the attack.

"Pikachu Quick Attack!"

"Emboar Blast Burn!" It was a last-ditch effort on Paul's part knowing Emboar wouldn't last much longer. The large blast of fire was strong but Pikachu was too fast. Pikachu easily dodged the attack and while Emboar began to recharge it got hit dead on by the attack stumbling backwards.

"Electro Ball!" Pikachu launched another large attack at Emboar, knocking it out this time.

"Emboar is unable to battle, the winner is Pikachu!"

"Great job buddy!" Ash exclaimed as Pikachu jumped happily into his arms.

"Thanks Emboar now return."

* * *

"Paul has currently lost 2 Pokémon. One more and we'll take a break. Trainers send out your next Pokémon!"

"Go Snorlax!"

"Come on out Torterra!" Paul's starter Pokémon emerged shaking the ground as he landed.

"Oh wow Paul Torterra was your starter right?" Ash asked.

"Yes back when he was just a Turtwig. It's been awhile so I'm looking forward to seeing how he's grown."

"Torterra versus Snorlax, begin!"

"Snorlax Body Slam!" Despite his size Snorlax ran forward with surprising speed as he proceeded to slam his body onto Torterra.

"Hold steady!" Torterra took the impact on full force not even flinching.

"I knew Torterra was tough for sure," Ash marveled," but we're close so use Ice Punch!"

"Torterra Energy Ball!" A large ball of green energy formed in Torterra's mouth which take the hit for Torterra.

"Snorlax back up and use Hyper Beam!" Snorlax increased the distance between the two of them before attacking.

"Protect!" A barrier appeared around Torterra as the blast bounced off and hit the ceiling instead.

Paul took this as his chance," Torterra Frenzy Plant!" Snorlax was still recharging so he couldn't dodge the plants. The plants tangled Snorlax up damaging him in the process.

"Try and break free!"

"Torterra use Leaf Storm!"

"Snorlax Hyper Beam!" Paul was not expecting another Hyper Beam so soon after the last. The beam cut through the leaves knocking back the startled Torterra. The vines around Snorlax disappeared freeing the large Pokémon.

"Torterra Earthquake!"

"Snorlax jump!" Despite his large size, Snorlax was able to jump into the air as the ground shook violently and rock pillars formed from the ground.

"Now Rock Climb!" Torterra surfed up one of the rock pillars into the air towards Snorlax.

"Body Slam!"

"Heavy Slam!" The two heavy Pokémon slammed into each other with tremendous force resulting in a large shockwave. The two fell back down to the ground feeling shaken.

"Synthesis!"

"Rest!" The two combatants began healing with Snorlax falling into a deep sleep.

"Torterra Grass Knot!" Vines appeared at Snorlax's feet slamming him to the ground.

"Sleep Talk!" Despite being asleep Snorlax let charged forward using Giga Impact.

"Torterra Protect!" Unfortunately, the move failed this time as Torterra suffered a large hit.

"Not good, Solar Beam!" Snorlax was still asleep and recharging so he had no chance at dodging.

"Snorlax Sleep Talk!" Snorlax managed to use Ice Punch charging forward once more.

"Torterra Giga Impact!" Torterra charged forwards to as the two collided. Dust was kicked up before revealing two unconscious Pokémon.

"Both Pokémon are down. Paul has lost three Pokémon so we'll take a 10-minute break."

"Good job," both Ash and Paul said as they recalled their Pokémon and headed to the benches on opposite sides. The second round would be a tough bout for both of them.


	37. Our Respective Growth

Hello all it's been a while. My time has been consumed by my return to Final Fantasy 14, as well as Red Dead 2, Smash Bros, etc. So I've been pre-occupied lol. Thanks to all the support despite my erratic schedule. Thanks to Antex for the review. Thanks to Kushal Shrestha, Tsareenalvl82, hash16, Irishbay and Mimuru for the favorite/follow. Also we are so close to 37,00 views so thanks for all the support. I do not own Pokemon.

* * *

CH 37 Our Respective Growth

* * *

Ash and Paul took their respective spots as the brief break ended. Ash had the advantage for now but he knew that could easily change. Paul was still strong but his methods really did seem to change. Ash was glad that Paul seemed to be treating his Pokemon much better than before. His victory at the Sinnoh League seemed to do a lot for him. Perhaps the two could finally be friends.

"You've really changed Paul, I can tell just from battling you."

"Like I said I'm not the same trainer I once was, thanks to you and Reggie I've changed."

"Good so bring it on!" Brandon looked to both trainers who signaled that they were ready to resume.

"Trainers, it's time to continue send out your fourth Pokemon."

"Go Electivire!"

"Electivire huh," Ash knew this would be tough considering it was Paul's Electivire," go Goodra!"

"Brandon raised his flags," Electivire versus Goodra begin!"

"Elctivire Thunder Punch!"

"Goodra use Bide!" Goodra didn't move opting to take the attack head on instead. Electricity surged through his body but Goodra still did not move.

"Did that even affect Goodra," Paul mumbled," Brick Break!"

"You can withstand it!" Goodra once again took the attack not budging.

"Electivire be careful."

"Now go for it!" Paul knew what was coming as Goodra began to expel a powerful and bright light.

"Quick use Protect!" Electivire quickly covered himself in a large green dome shieldinh him from the massive attack.

"Goodra Dragon Claw!" Ash took advantage of the moment when the barrier disappeared, Goodra landing a hit on the vulnerable opponent.

"Thunderbolt!" The two were too close for Goodra to dodge in time as he took the hit unwillingly this time.

"Dragon Pulse!" Goodra fired back hitting Electivire thanks to the close proximity.

"Revenge!" Electivire hit Goodra back with even more strength knocking him back quite a bit.

Ash knew he had to watch out for Electivire's retaliation now, "Draco Meteor!" Goodra raised it arms to the sky as meteors began to rain down onto the field.

"Counter Shield!" Copying Pikachu's maneuver Electivire spun around discharging electricity managing to destroy some of the meteors. However it was impossible to destroy them all as a few managed to break through and hit the target.

Paul saw this as his chance," quick while it's weaker use Brick Break!" Electivire charged forward hand glowing before hitting Goodra as hard as it could.

"You can endure it!" Goodra once again stood strong against the fierce attack. Paul knew what would be coming next and he had a plan this time.

"Electivire back up!" Electivire jumped back suddenly. Ash figured that Paul wouldn't be careless and keep Electivire too close after the first time he used Bide. He would have to find a way to lure him into a close-range battle.

"Goodra Dragon Pulse!"

"Thunderbolt!" Th two blasts clashed but Paul was surprised to see Goodra still moving.

"Charge through!" Goodra dashed through the smoke at a surprising speed.

"Jump and get behind!" Electivire jumped into the air in an attempt to get behind Goodra.

"Quick turn around." Goodra quickly spun around just in time to see Electivire up close and personal.

"Strength!" Electivire smashed his body into Goodra dealing the final blow.

"Goodra is down, the winner is Electivire!"

"Good effort Goodra," Ash said recalling him as Paul recalled Electivire.

* * *

"Go Tyrantrum!"

After seeing Tyrantrum in action before Ash knew it would be tough to take down. It's defense and offense were incredible but perhaps speed could tilt things in his favor.

Ask knew who he could count on for this," go Sceptile!"

Paul had anticipated this, Sceptile was certainly speedy and Pikachu would've been at a disadvantage against his rock and dragon type. Though he had to wonder who his last Pokemon was, he had regrettably missed the Kalos League when I aired on television. He had heard of Ash's success at placing second overall though.

"Battle begin!"

"Tyrantrum Rock Polish!" Ash knew that was coming, Paul surely knew of his plan to outspeed Tyrantrum.

"Agility!" Two could play at the speed game. The two Pokemon sped towards each other at blistering speeds which only increased.

"Giga Impact!" Tyrantrum truned around and charged at Sceptile at full speed.

"Dodge and use Leaf Blade!" Sceptile side-stepped and hit Tyrantrum as it charged past him. Tyrantrum skidded to a halt still recharging from the attack.

"Back up!" Tyrantrum started to put some distance between Sceptile and itself waiting out the recharge period.

Ash, however, went on the offensive again,"Sceptile Energy Ball."

"Tyrantrum Dragon Pulse!" The blast engulfed the ball of energy as it rocketed towards Sceptile.

"Charge through!" At this point Paul would be lying if he said that Ash's recklessness surprised him. Just when he thought he'd do one thing he does the exact opposite. It was a testament to the trust his Pokemon held in him that they'd easily go with his crazy battle strategies.

"Tyrantrum get ready to intercept." Paul was unsure what Ash's plan here was but it seemed like he was taking a straight forward approach.

"Agility into Double Team!" Paul and Tyrantrum couldn't even see Sceptile as a blur zipped past Tyrantrum only to be replaced by dozens of all happened so fast that Paul had no idea which one was real and Tyrantrum was visibly worried.

"Relax Tyrantrum," Paul said soothing the worried Pokemon. His words seemed to do the trick as Tyrantrum seemed to calm down.

"Surround it and use a Leaf Storm counter shield!" Paul was at a loss of words as Tyrantrum was surrounded by the doubles and then a dome of raging leaves. The dome was generated by all the counter shields trapping Tyrantrum inside. Paul had to admit that as always Ash was unpredictable.

"Tyrantrum Stealth Rock!" Tyrantrum expelled dozens of small pointed rocks trying to cut through the dome of leaves. The attempt was for naught however as the rocks were easily knocked away and feel to the ground instead.

"Now Solarbeam!" The blast cut through the leaves as the doubles disappeared. Tyrantrum couldn't dodge thanks to the leaf dome.

"Tyrantrum!" As the dust settled Tyrantrum was revealed to be out cold.

* * *

Brandon declared Sceptile the winner as Paul recalled Tyrantrum.

"You good to keep going?" Ash asked Sceptile who nodded.

"It's back to you Electivire!" Paul sent out Electivire out once again.

"Electivire versus Sceptile begin!"

"Sceptile Leaf Blade!"

"Electivire Thunder Punch." The two Pokemon clashed before skidding back and charging again.

"Leech Seed!" Sceptile spit out several small seeds which trapped Electivire as vines sprouted from the ground. Electivire's strength was slowly sapped and rechargedSceptile in return. Feeling his strength returning Sceptile felt at ease if only for a moment.

"Thunderbolt!" Electivire zapped the vines in an attempt to break free as the seeds continued to drain him.

"Frenzy Plant!" More vines erupted from the ground trapping Sceptile even further.

"Electivire try and break free with Brick Break!" Electivire thrashed against the vines trying to force a way out but it was futile. Sceptile had to recharge due to his previous attack so Paul knew this would be Electivire's last chance to escape.

"Thunder!" Electivire expelled even more electricity than before managing to finally fry the vines and escape, but it was too late.

"Solar Beam!" Electivire took the attack but collapsed a few seconds after the impact.

"Electivire is down." Both trainers returned their Pokemon before Paul pulled out his last Pokeball.

* * *

"It's up to you, Aggron!" Paul's Aggron appeared letting out a mighty roar.

"Pikachu you're up!"

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu sprinted onto the field ready for action.

"Begin!" Ash knew that Pikachu would have the advantage in terms of speed which they would need to focus on.

"Agility!"

"Earthquake!" The field began shaking underneath the speeding Pikachu as rocks rose out of the ground.

"Pikachu jump with Iron Tail!"

"Pikaa!" Pikachu slammed his tail onto the shaking ground propelling himself into the air.

Paul had an idea of what Ash would be plotting next," Aggron Metal Sound!"

Aggron let loose a loud screech that seemed to shake the air. Pikachu immediately landed back on the ground shaking and trying to block out the sound.

"Pikachu try and fight through it!" The sound was overpowering Pikachu's senses leaving him open to attack.

"Aggron Flash Cannon!"

"Pikachu Thunderbolt!" Pikachu fought through the after effects of the noise and managed to retaliate. As the two attacks clashed Aggron was ready for a follow-up.

"Metal Claw!" Aggron charged at Pikachu claws glowing.

"Counter with Iron Tail!" The two clashed as Pikachu's cheeks sparked.

"Now Thunderbolt!" Due to the close proximity Pikachu was able to land a direct hit.

"Iron Defense." Aggron began to prep itself for the incoming assault.

"Pikachu Volt Tackle!" Pikachu charged at Aggron in an electrified blur. Paul simplt nodded Aggron who remained still observing the charging Pikachu. As Pikachu closed in though Ash had another idea.

"Jump!" Pikachu sped up Aggron opting to use it as a spring-board. Pikachu spared into the air before Ash followed up.

"Now Iron Tail!" Pikachu came plummeting down lined up to hit his mark.

"Aggron Rock Tomb!" A slew of rocks appeared above the diving Pikachu leaving him in a tough spot. Pikachu had to go for the attack as it was too late to dodge out now. He hit his mark but it barely phased Aggron as he was buried by the rocks.

A few seconds later the rocks were cleared and Pikachu was resting next to Ash out for the rest of the battle. Brandon gave Ash a moment to decide his next move before moving on.

* * *

"Ash send out your next Pokemon." He knew who was next. Sceptile was still resting after the fight with Tyrantrum after all.

"You're up Greninja!" Greninja appeared from his ball focusing immediately on the Aggron across from him.

"Greninja versus Aggron begin!" Paul was the first to make his move.

"Aggron Flash Cannon!"

"Greninja Double Team!" Greninja slapped his arms together as an army of Greninjas appeared as the shot passed through a fake.

"Night Slash!" The Greninja clones all ran around together trying to fake Aggron out. It worked as Aggron looked back and forth rapidly trying to find the real one.

"Earthquake!" Paul knew an omni-directional attack would be his best bet. The ground shook as the Greninjas opted to jump into the air.

"Water Shuriken!" The army of frogs hurled multiple large shurikens at Aggron from above. Aggron, however, barely flinched as the clones disappeared.

"Looks like it won't go down so easily," Ash commented to which Paul smirked.

"It's about to get even more difficult," Ash was surprised as he saw Paul pull a keystone out of his pocket," Aggron Mega-Evolve!" Aggron was engulfed in a bright light before re-emerging in its more powerful form.

"Let's go too Greninja, full power!" Greninja was shrouded in a large pillar of water before emerging as Ash-Greninja. Both Brandon and Paul were surprised at the sight before them.

"You really are always full of surprises Ash."

"You aren't the only one who's gotten stronger after all. This form is proof of the bond Greninja and I share, just like you and Aggron."

"Then let's test that growth. Aggron Hyper Beam!"

"Greninja Double Team!" Paul had a plan right off the bat.

"Sweep it!" Agron spun around causing the blast to spin too knocking out any of the clones that couldn't dodge in time.

"Greninja Aerial Ace." Greninja dodge the blast and rushed in hitting Aggron and knocking it back a bit.

"Aggron Iron Tail," Paul said as Aggron lashed its tail at Greninja who jumped over it.

"Water Pulse!"

"Flash Cannon!" As the two blasts clashed Greninja charged in.

"Night Slash!" Greninja slashed at Aggron with a water kunai starting to chip away at its reinforced defenses.

"Aggron Metal Claw!"

"Dodge it!" Greninja back-flipped out of Aggron's reach putting some distance between them.

"Water Shuriken!"

"Charge and knock it back!" Aggron ran forward knocking the attack aside as it continued forwards.

Greninja dodge around as Aggron closed in trying to swipe at him. The two danced around the field as Greninja tried to keep a good distance away from Aggron's grasp. Fortunatelt Aggron was slower than Greninja, meaning the frog had an easier time staying away.

"Aggron Stone Edge!" Aggron sent a stream of rocks flying at Greninja.

"Greninja charge through with Cut! Greninja quickly sliced through the rocks as he charged in once again.

"Giga Impact!" Both Ash and Greninja saw Aggron slowly charging forward gaining more power as it did. Greninja quickly glanced back at Ash who held up a hand signaling him to wait it out. Putting his trust in Ash, Greninja stopped in his tracks as Aggron closed in. Once Aggron was inches away Ash put his plan into action.

"Greninja use Substitute!" With a singal hand motion Greninja was gone as Aggron made contact with a log of wood. Aggron was stopped in place as it had to recharge from the attack. Depsite this it looked up to see Greninja above with a massive Water Shuriken in his hands. Upon seeing the massive attack, Ash recognized that it was even bigger than in his final battle against Alain in the Kalos finals. It seems that Greninja has gotten stronger once more.

"Greninja Water Shuriken!" Grennja threw the massive shuriken at Aggron hitting it with what felt like the force of a waterfall mixed with the sharpness of a blade.

As Aggron was still recharging it could not dodge, only able to try and take it head on. The two stared each other down before Aggron collapsed.

"Aggron is down the winner is Greninja. Paul is out of Pokemon so the winner is Ash!" Ash ran up to congratulate Greninja as Paul recalled Aggron with a smile.

"Good job Aggron," Paul said as he put Aggron's ball away.

* * *

Ash recalled Greninja only to be tackled by a blur of lilac. Ash looked up feeling embarrassed feeling Anabel's weight on him. She was certainly more developed than the other Anabel in certain feminine regards. However, before she said anything, she realized her predicament. Anabel quickly got back up with a very red face, which was an even deeper red then Ash's face.

"Sorry about that, I don't know what came over me," Anabel said nervously," but that was a great battle Ash."

"Thanks Anabel I'm glad you could see it." This only made her blush harder as she opted to turn around and fiddle with her phone instead not knowing how to respond to him. Thankfully Paul saved her from further embarrassment.

"That was great Ash," Paul said as they shook hands," I'm glad to see you've gotten even stronger."

"Same here Paul, so you up to helping us take down Team Rocket?"

"Sure thing," Paul answered before whispering," what's the deal with you and Anabel?"

"I don't know honestly, but I think I may like her." Paul was surprised by this.

"You gonna say anything to her?"

"Yea I think so, but we need to see Looker first."

"Alright let's get started," Paul said as the three readied to leave.


End file.
